Ce devait être une vengeance
by temy89
Summary: Quand Haizaki veut se venger de Kise et que Kasamatsu se retrouve au milieu...
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour tout le monde!

Comment ça va? Petite fic sans prétentions sur mes persos préférés de KnB en espérant qu'elle vous plaise!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Le capitaine de Kaijo avait toujours été un battant, il n'avait pas peur de dire ce qu'il pensait et si jamais quelqu'un osait lui manquer de respect, il ne se gênait pas pour le remettre à sa place que ce soit avec des paroles ou un bon coup de pied au derrière.

Mais comme tout être humain il lui arrive aussi de ne plus avoir d'énergie et pour cela, rien de mieux qu'un match face à un ancien joueur de Teiko. Si Haizaki ne faisait pas officiellement parti de la génération des miracles son talent était tout aussi impressionnant. Et là le capitaine des bleus peinait à garder les yeux ouverts, non seulement il avait joué pendant tout le match mais il avait dû gérer ses joueurs une fois dans les vestiaires.

C'est certainement cette accumulation de fatigue qui avait dû faire que lorsqu'il se fit plaquer contre un mur en sortant des vestiaires il ne réagit pas immédiatement. Certainement que ce fut à cause de cette même fatigue qu'il ne mit pas un coup bien placé lorsque les lèvres de leur adversaire du jour, alias Haizaki Sougo, se collèrent impétueusement sur les siennes. Kasamatsu avait l'impression que ses neurones s'étaient fait la malle en même temps que sa vigueur. Tout ce à quoi il était capable de pensée était la voracité avec laquelle la bouche de l'as de fukuda dévorait ses lèvres. Lorsque que le plus grand força le passage pour que sa langue rejoigne sa sœur, Kasamatsu lui donna l'accès sans même y réfléchir et ne put que pousser un gémissement plaintif ou de plaisir lui-même ne le savait pas. La dureté du mur dans son dos, associée à la dureté du carrelage mural ne suffit pas à le distraire suffisamment pour lui permettre de reprendre le contrôle de la situation. A vrai dire cela ne suffit même pas à e qu'il comprenne clairement ladite situation.

Dans la tête de l'as ce n'était pas non plus très clair, à l'origine si il était venu près du vestiaire des bleus s'était uniquement pour en coller une à Ryôta, ou à défaut, à l'un de ses équipiers de préférence le capitaine. La défaite lui laisser u gout amer en bouche et il ne souhaitait que trouver un exutoire à ce désagrément. Il avait bien vu que le courant passait bien entre ces deux-là. Les regards furtifs échangés, le fait que Ryôta frôle e petit brun alors qu'il avait suffisamment d'espace pour ne pas avoir à le faire… Alors quand il avait vu que le seul qui n'était pas encore partis était justement le petit brun, il ne fût pas déçu de ne pas tomber sur le blond. En revanche ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu c'était que son ainé se serait sécher à la va vite après être sorti de la douche et que ses vêtements le mouleraient comme une seconde peau. L'as n'avait pas réellement compris ce qu'il s'était passé à ce moment-là hormis l'intense frisson de désir qui l'avait traversé. Il n'avait pas plus réfléchis et s'était jeter sur le capitaine, il pouvait toujours blesser les bleus avec cette action tout en se faisant plaisir. Le dicton qui disait « autant allier l'utile à l'agréable » ne lui avait jamais paru aussi vrai qu'à cet instant.

Voyant que le plus petit était, on peut le dire à l'ouest, le voleur quitta la bouche rougie pour s'attaquer avec frénésie au cou du sportif. Il lécha, mordilla et n'oubliant pas son but premier mordit violemment la chaire frissonnante du bleu et y laissa l'empreinte de ses dents au point que des petites gouttes de sang commencèrent rapidement à perler sur les bords de la plaie.

Le plus vieux reprit brusquement contact avec la réalité en sentant la morsure et repoussa son kouhai de toutes ses forces. Ce dernier s'y attendait et se contenta de faire un pas en arrière, contemplant d'un air satisfait les marques écarlates sur le cou du plus petit. Plus petit qui le fusillait du regard, il prit son sac qui était tombé pendant son « agression » et quitta le complexe sportif d'un pas rapide sous l'œil satisfait du joueur de fukuda.

\- Passe le bonjour à Ryôta de ma part ! lui lança-t-il moqueur.

En sortant Kasamatsu bouillonnait littéralement de rage et pour ne rien arranger il eut la désagréable surprise de voir que l'équipe plutôt que de rentrer comme il était convenu, l'attendait. Il grogna de mécontentement et passa devant eux rapidement. Pour que sa journée soit définitivement pourrie il ne manquerait plus que l'un de ses joueurs remarque sa peau rougie ou ses lèvres gonflées. Evidemment il n'eut pas cette chance, si presque tous avaient saisi qu'il souhaitait être seul bien qu'en ignorant la raison, ce ne fût pas le cas de Kise. Le blond malgré sa blessure au pied était tellement heureux de leur victoire qu'il ne s'attarda pas sur le vague avertissement que lui avait lancé le reste du cinq majeur et se plaça au côté de son capitaine en sautillant à moitié.

\- Sempaaaaai, on va en demi-finale.

Le blond état surexcité et au grand damne du plus âgé ne semblait pas décidé à le lâcher, il espérait juste que son kouhai perdu dans son monologue ne lui accorde pas trop d'attention.

Ce dernier continua un moment à parler se satisfaisant des onomatopées qu'émettait le brun comme réponses. Puis vint le moment que le plus petit redoutait, le blond avait dû lui demander quelque chose et comme il ne lui avait pas répondu faute de l'avoir écouté, s'était tourné pour le dévisager et avoir une réponse. Le capitaine des bleus pût voir distinctement le chemin que prirent les pensées de Kise au fur et à mesure qu'il prenait conscience de l'état de son sempai. Tout d'abord la surprise, puis l'incompréhension, puis encore la surprise et la colère à l'état pur.

\- Sempai ! couina le blond.

\- La ferme, idiot. Le rabroua le brun, lui assénant un coup derrière la tête par la même occasion.

\- Un problème ? demanda Moriyama.

Evidemment le cri du blond avait attiré l'attention de leurs partenaires, tout ce qu'il ne voulait pas. Sous son regard menaçant, l'as de Kaijo bredouilla une vague explication/excuse à l'égard du reste de l'équipe.

\- Sempai ! mais qui as pu… ? qu'est-ce qu'il… ?

Le blond était tellement incohérent et incapable de formuler ne phrase potable qu'en temps normal le sempai se serait déjà moquer de lui ou lui aurait mis un coup au derrière. Mais là Kasamatsu en avait marre, son match l'avait épuisé et sa rencontre avec Haizaki l'avait plus chamboulé qu'il ne l'avait d'abord cru. Alors il se contenta de soupirer bruyamment.

Fort heureusement pour ses nerfs mis à rude épreuve, ils arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard devant sa maison et après avoir fixer un entrainement pour le lendemain matin, sauf pour le blond qui devait se reposer, il quitta ses amis et s'engouffra dans son chez lui.

Il accueillit avec bonheur le silence de l'habitacle, ses parents étant absents cette semaine. Il partit se changer pour la nuit et mu par une soudaine envie se rendit devant le miroir de sa chambre. A présent torse nu, il constatait l'étendu des dégâts dans son reflet. Le voleur n'avait pas ménagé sa chaire, il pouvait voir plusieurs traces violacées du début de sa mâchoire à son épaule, sans oublier le motif de la dentition d'Haizaki dans son cou, véritable signal écarlate contrastant vivement avec sa peau pale.

Le garçon soupira en se passant une main lasse sur le visage et alla se coucher. Il aurait tout le temps de ressasser les évènements de la journée plus tard mais là il avait vraiment besoin de dormir et ressourcer ses pauvres neurones malmenés par tant de péripéties en si peu de temps.

* * *

Alors si je reposte ce chapitre c'est juste pour la correction des fautes d'orhographes que j'ai pu y voir et l'ajout de quelques phrases mais pas de grands changements en vue ^^

En espérant que la lecture ai été agréable!

Bye!


	2. Surprise

Tout d'abord un grand merci à **Luffythebest** pour son adorable review ! C'est super motivant et gratifiant d'avoir l'avis des lecteurs/lectrices ! ^^

Je reviens donc avec la suite mais malheureusement pour les fans d'Haizaki il n'a qu'une brève apparition ici même si ce n'est que pour revenir avec plus de force dans les chapitres suivants! Je suis désolée mais je pense avoir fait Moriyama un peu occ en espérant que ça ne gène pas trop…

Je vous laisse donc là et vous souhaite une agréable lecture !

Chapitre 2. Surprise…

Le lendemain, Kasamatsu se réveilla difficilement et mit un moment avant d'émerger totalement de son sommeil. La veille avait été rude aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. Inconsciemment sa main passa dans son cou, effleurant la chaire encore douloureuse. Le brun grimaça se remémorant à présent parfaitement les événements de la veille. Et si son réveil n'émettait pas cet affreux bruit strident il ne fait aucun doute qu'il aurait pratiqué la bonne vieille méthode de l'autruche, à savoir se planquer sous la couette et faire comme si le problème allait disparaitre. Seulement Kasamatsu reste lui-même en toute circonstance et outre la sonnerie infernale, il s'était engagé auprès de son équipe et n'allait pas leur faire faux bond, il était le capitaine bon sang !

Alors il s'était extirpé des couvertures et était allé faire un brin de toilette sommaire dans la salle de bain. Il avait délibérément évité de regarder son reflet et avait choisi un pull à col coulé pour masquer la misère. En retard, il attrapa deux trois affaires, les mit sans vraiment regarder dans son sac et courut jusqu'au lycée des bleus.

Il arriva finalement à Kaijo un peu moins de 20 minutes plus tard, où le cinq majeur, excepté Kise attendait leur capitaine dans le gymnase attitré au club de basket. Capitaine légèrement irrité d'arriver après ses joueurs et en même temps soulagé. Il allait pouvoir se changer sans qui quiconque ne puisse admirer l'œuvre d'Haizaki.

Il les rejoignit une fois qu'il eut mis un short et un tee-shirt à col haut. Ses équipiers ne firent aucune remarque depuis le temps ils avaient remarqué que le petit brun était assez frileux. L'entrainement se passait pour le mieux bien qu'ils n'y allaient pas à fond. Puis Kasamatsu décréta qu'il était temps de prendre une pause bien mérité, les bleus suant abondamment et commençant à ralentir le rythme. Hayakawa fut désigné pour aller chercher les gourdes restées au vestiaire et en attendant les joueurs récupéraient assis sur un banc.

\- Tu en as mis du temps à sortir hier. Fit remarquer Moriyama à son ami.

\- Je m'assurais que vous n'aviez pas laissé votre bordel. Contra le plus petit.

Si le coureur de jupon ne releva pas se fut parce qu'il avait compris que l'autre ne voulait pas en parler et non parce qu'il le croyait. D'ailleurs toute l'équipe semblait sceptique, leur capitaine ne mentait que très rarement mais quand il le faisait il se faisait tout de suite démasquer. Oui, Kasamatsu Yukio était un très mauvais menteur. Nakamura allait insister mais le plus jeune de l'équipe arriva avec les boissons. Sautant comme à son habitude et emporté par son élan il ne vit l'un des nombreux ballons de basket jonchant le sol que lorsqu'il posa le pied dessus. Tout se passa très vite. L'équipe était encore en train de se regarder dans le blanc des yeux quand ils virent Hayakawa, sauter, partir en arrière et retomber sur les fesses avec une moue étonnée, puis les gourdes volées dans leur direction et s'écrasées au sol ou sur eux, les mouillant plus ou moins.

Nakamura et Moriyama qui était juste en face de leur kouhai furent les plus touchés et en moins de deux ils furent trempés. Alors que le plus jeune s'épanchait en excuse, le dragueur et le défenseur se mirent à rire.

\- C'est bon, on avait chaud de toute façon. Sourit Nakamura.

Le pivot qui commençait à se détendre, se figea en avisant le regard orageux de son capitaine.

\- Je suis désolé. Hurla-t-il.

\- Kasamatsu tu devrais te détendre. Sourit Moriyama venant en aide à son kouhai.

\- il va encore falloir nettoyer. Soupira l'aîné en fronçant les sourcils.

Moriyama constata qu'ils étaient tous torse nu à l'exception du capitaine qui n'avait pas été suffisamment mouillé pour se sentir gêné par les vêtements humides. Il adressa un regarde en coin à ses équipiers désignant le garçon ronchon. Si ils comprirent tout de suite ce qu'ils voulaient faire, ils n'étaient pas sures que leur capitaine les laisse s'en tirer sans dommages.

\- Tu sais que c'est de la provocation d'être entièrement habillé alors qu'on a dû se séparer de nos tee-shirts ? demanda Yoshitaka un sourire innocent en prime.

Le petit brun émit un vague grognement ne voyant pas ou son ami voulait en venir. Quand il comprit c'était trop tard. Ses joueurs venaient de se jeter sur le lui au mépris des conséquences qu'il y aurait. Déjà qu'il n'était pas un grand amateur des accolades et autres là il se retrouvait coincer contre le mur, ses amis tentant de retirer son haut pour qu'ils soient à égalité niveau habits. Seulement ce brusque plaquage rappela au capitaine des bleus sa rencontre avec l'as de fukuda.

Au moment où il prit réellement compte de ce qui risquait de se passer, que les autres garçons allaient voir les marques d'Haizaki il sentit son col se faire tirer en arrière et la main qui le tenait se figer. Il rencontra le regard limite choqué de Moriyama et maintenant que ce dernier avait perdu une partie de sa prise, il put se dégager n'oubliant pas de frapper au passage tout ceux ayant participé à ce semblant de mutinerie.

\- L'entrainement est fini pour aujourd'hui, on se revoit en cours lundi. Lança Kasamatsu, furieux.

\- Capitaine, tu…

\- Je rien du tout Moriyama.

Le brun se tut vaguement choqué par le ton employé. Certes le capitaine avait tendance à être sec et n'était pas connu pour être un bisounours mais là même pour lui le ton était trop dur. Il ne put y réfléchir bien longtemps que le petit brun s'était dirigé vers les vestiaires, les deux autres qui étaient de corvée de rangement se mettait déjà au travail mais le dragueur plutôt que de leur donner un coup de main comme il le faisait habituellement, rejoignit son ami dans les vestiaires, légèrement inquiet.

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans les vestiaires, il entendit l'eau couler et rejoignit Kasamatsu dans les douches ayant lui aussi besoin d'un bon décrassage mais également de parler avec le plus petit. Pendant un moment il ne dit rien, laissant simplement l'eau glissée sur son corps et le nettoyer de la désagréable sensation de la sueur collant à sa peau. Il profita cependant de ce moment de détente pour jeter des coups d'œil furtifs à son capitaine. A présent que ce dernier n'avait plus le tissu pour cacher sa peau, le plus grand se rendit compte qu'il n'avait en fait quasiment rien pu voir. Il mit un moment à assimiler les traces violacées et l'empreinte écarlate d'une dentition sur le cou de son ami. Il mit encore plus longtemps avant de se décider à prendre la parole.

\- Tu sais que tu peux m'en parler, je ne jugerai pas. Se risqua à dire Moriyama.

La seule réponse qu'il reçut fut un rapide regard dans sa direction puis le plus petit se mura encore plus dans son silence. Cependant il put voir sa mâchoire se contracter comme s'il peinait à contenir sa colère. Moriyama n'était pas suicidaire mais il connaissait Kasamatsu et il voyait bien que celui-ci avait un problème alors s'il devait se jeter dans la fosse aux lions pour que son ami se décide à parler, il le ferait.

\- Capitaine. Je te connais tu as besoin de parler.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi. Siffla l'autre.

\- Tu es en colère, ces suçons ne sont pas apparus tout seul, et en ayant déjà eu je peux assurer qu'ils n'ont pas l'air d'avoir été fait de la plus délicate des façons.

A ce moment-là Moriyama aurait juré avoir entendu le capitaine des bleus grincer des dents. Ce dernier coupa l'eau, prit une serviette qu'il noua rapidement autour de sa taille et parti dans les vestiaires. Il connaissait bien trop Moriyama pour savoir que fuir ne servirait à rien avec lui et même, ce n'était pas dans son caractère mais là, il avait besoin de rassembler ses idées pour ne pas exploser.

\- Capitaine…

Kasamatsu émit un gémissement plaintif qui fit sursauter Moriyama. Depuis quand son capitaine gémissait de la sorte ? Alors devant l'insistance de son ami et aussi pour soulagé son esprit il lui raconta. Il lui raconta comment il était tombé sur Haizaki après leur match, comme ce dernier s'était jeter sur lui, comment il avait ravagé ses lèvres, comment ses dents s'étaient enfoncées violemment dans la chaire sensible de son cou, comment trop fatigué et perdu il ne l'avait pas repoussé… Moriyama l'écouta en silence les yeux s'écarquillant au fur et à mesure du récit de son ami, il pensait bien qu'il s'était passé quelque chose mais ça il ne s'y attendait pas. Avec Haizaki en plus ?

Il aurait bien voulu donner son avis au capitaine mais l'entrée des deux joueurs manquant fit se refermer Kasamatsu comme une huitre. Ce dernier lui confia les clés du gymnase et sortit précipitamment.

\- Ben qu'est-ce qu'il a le capitaine aujourd'hui ? demanda Hayakawa, perplexe devant le comportement distant de son ainé.

Sa question fut ignorée. Et après que Moriyama ai adressé un signe de tête négatif au dernier joueur qui le regardait inquisiteur, finit de se préparer et quitta le terrain avec les deux autres une fois qu'ils furent tous changés.

Pendant ce temps-là ledit capitaine marchait d'un pas vif en direction de sa maison, se demandant pourquoi ça lui arrivait à lui. Il n'avait rien demandé à personne et tout ça parce que son idiot de kouhai blond avait un différend avec un ancien de Teiko il se retrouvait à devoir se planquer sous des cols roulés. Il grogna de mécontentement en arrivant devant chez lui, ce matin il était parti en quatrième vitesse et n'avait pas fermé la fenêtre du salon. Heureusement que ses parents ne rentraient que le soir même sinon ils lui auraient passé un savon. Et il n'aurait manqué plus que ça pour que son week-end soit catégorisé dans le top 5 de ses journées les plus pourries.

Il ouvrit la porte avec hargne et avisant la télé allumée alors qu'il était sur de l'avoir laissé éteinte, poussa ce qui lui semblait être le millième soupir de la matinée. Evidemment passé une journée sans voir son mannequin de coéquipier aurait été trop demandé. Souvent Kasamatsu se demandait ce qui avait piqué sa mère quand elle avait confié un double des clés à Kise. Certes la maison des Kasamatsu était plus proche de l'agence de mannequinat du blond que l'appartement de ce dernier. Il était vrai aussi qu'il était l'un de ses plus proches amis mais bon sang ! Kise restait un grand gamin qui dès qu'il s'ennuyait venait squatter son canapé, et le pire c'est que ça ravissait sa mère de le voir aussi bon ami avec lui alors que parfois le brun demandait juste à ce qu'on lui foute la paix.

Il laissa tomber son sac dans l'entrée et se dirigea rageusement dans le salon histoire d'apprendre les bonnes manières à son kouhai à grand coup de poing derrière le crâne.

\- Kise ! Vociféra le petit brun. Combien de fois je vais devoir te dire d'arrêter de te servir de ton trousseau pour venir chez moi !

Sa tirade fut stoppée nette lorsqu'il avisa la silhouette avachie dans son canapé. Contrairement à ce qu'il s'attendait à trouver dans son salon, ce n'était pas le grand blond au sourire enjôleur mais un tout aussi grand brun vêtu d'un survêtement rouge reconnaissable entre mille. Kasamatsu sentit ses neurones se mettre en pause pour la seconde fois en deux jours.

\- Kise, hein ? ricana l'intrus, un rictus carnassier au coin des lèvres.

\- Haizaki… souffla le bleu, pétrifié.

Le cerveau de Kasamatsu venait de surchauffé. Mais qu'est-ce que l'as de fukuda fichait chez lui ? Et comment était-il entré d'ailleurs ?

Décidemment cette journée allait être longue pour le terminal, lui qui pensait être tranquille chez lui et ben c'était pour le moins loupé. En plus, le plus petit ne voyait absolument pas ce que l'autre pouvait avoir derrière à tête. En attente, il sentit une goutte de transpiration, traitresse couler le long de sa colonne vertébrale et il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir considérer cela comme un joyeux présage…


	3. Déclaration?

**Merci à ceux qui suivent cette fiction et encore un plus grand merci à ceux qui laissent des reviews : Narkia 18 (désolée de ne pas avoir répondu mais il semblerait que ton com' soit passé au travers de la case messagerie ^^ ' )et Luffythebest, vos commentaires ont été super motivants en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise !**

 **Bonne lecture à tous ! On se retrouve dans les commentaires et au prochain chapitre !**

Chapitre 3. Déclaration.

L'as se leva du canapé en prenant tout son temps, il adorait l'air perdu qu'arborait Kasamatsu et n'allait pas se gêner pour le troubler encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il l'avait bien vu se stoppé net dans sa diatribe et avaler difficilement sa salive. Shougo fronça néanmoins les sourcils quand il vit que le plus petit avait caché les marques qu'il avait pris le soin d'imprimer sur sa peau pale. Ah alors comme ça, on essayait de se cacher ? Qu'à cela ne tienne. Il allait faire en sorte que cela ne puisse plus être possible. Son sourire s'étira un peu plus et il vit l'autre reculer d'un pas en l'avisant. Malheureusement du point de vue du plus grand, il ne tarda pas à se ressaisir et à venir à se poster face à lui. Kasamatsu amusait l'as. Il le fusillait du regard alors qu'il devait faire au minimum dix centimètres de moins que lui et que ses épaules étaient tendues comme jamais.

\- Je peux savoir comment tu es entré ? dégage !

Oooh, hargneux le petit capitaine. Décidemment il allait bien rigoler avec lui.

\- Comme tout le monde. Répondit l'as en réduisant un peu l'espace qui le séparait du bleu.

\- Tu n'as pas les clés, je ne vois pas comment tu as pu faire comme tout le monde. Grinça le meneur.

Ah oui, c'est vrai. Cette histoire de clés. Il n'était d'ailleurs pas sûr d'avoir aimé entendre que Kise en avait un double. Maintenant qu'il avait décidé de voler le petit brun au blond il se découvrait des élans de possessivité encore plus poussés que d'habitude.

\- Tu regrettes que ce ne soit pas l'autre crétin blond ? susurra Haizaki à l'oreille du plus petit.

Kasamatsu sursauta et recula brusquement en sentant le souffle du rouge effleurer le lobe de son oreille. Décidemment avec ses neurones en vacances il avait du mal à rester impassible. Et puis qu'est-ce que Kise venait faire là ? Il voulait juste passer une journée tranquille et que l'as de fukuda dégage de son salon et par pitié ! Qu'il arrête de le regarder comme s'il allait le dévorer au petit déj'.

\- Je veux juste qu'on me foute la paix, et que tu dégage de chez moi.

\- J'ai pas envie.

\- Je ne te demande pas ton avis abruti ! casses-toi !

Kasamatsu était à bout de nerf, il voulait avoir la paix pourquoi ça semblait être trop demandé ? Ce fut le sourire en coin toujours présent sur les lèvres du rouge qui le poussa à bout. Il l'attrapa par le col de son tee-shirt et le tira jusqu'çà ce que l'as se trouve au même niveau que lui.

\- Je t'ai dit : ca-sse-toi !

\- Tu veux vraiment utiliser la force ? demanda l'autre narquois.

Le bleu n'eut pas le temps de saisir ce que le fukuda sous-entendait qu'il se fit tacler et tomba au sol. Sa tête rencontra le parquet avec un bruit mat.

\- Bordel. Gémit le bleu. Sa tête le lançait et voir le rouge toujours avec son éternel rictus sur le visage n'arrangeait en rien son humeur déjà massacrante.

\- Je croyais que tu voulais la manière forte ?

Aaaah…. Si seulement il pouvait y avoir plus de gars comme Kasamatsu Yukio, le rouge était sûr que sa vie serait nettement plus amusante. Même allongé au sol et sans défense le petit brun se permettait de le foudroyer du regard et en toute honnêteté il adorait ça. Enfin quelqu'un qui lui tenait plus ou moins tête alors qu'il savait sa défaite inévitable. Il passa une langue vorace sur ses lèvres. Il n'oubliait pas qu'il devait toujours punir le terminal pour avoir soustrait ses suçons au regard de la foule.

Yukio sentit précisément le moment où son pressentiment allait se réaliser et, quelques secondes plus tard le rouge se laissa tomber sur son torse alors qu'il entreprenait de se relever. Le souffle coupé le capitaine des bleus retomba sur le parquet. Haizaki sourit, à cheval sur son aîné.

\- Tu comptais aller quelque part sempai ?

\- Fous le camp putain ! vociféra l'écrasé. Il ne le sentait vraiment pas le coup du plus jeune sur lui. En plus cet enfoiré s'était arrangé pour bloquer ses bras avec ses genoux.

Si Haizaki avait plus tôt, prévu de se contenter de lui faire peur en le plaquant au sol, cette résolution tomba en lambeau alors qu'il prenait conscience que le plus petit se tortillait sous lui. Certes c'était pour se dégager mais bordel lui, ça lui donnait des idées totalement différentes et beaucoup moins pures.

\- Tu veux pas arrêter de gigoter, par hasard ?

\- Si tu te barrais, je n'aurais pas besoin de le faire !

Ouah le capitaine était encore plus en colère qu'au départ, le plus grand n'aurait pas cru cela possible. Et il continuait de bouger sous lui. Haizaki perdit son sourire en contemplant le corps plus ou moins offert sous lui. Oh oui sûr que Ryôta s'en voudrait à jamais s'il arrivait quelque chose au petit brun…

En se convainquant que c'était uniquement pour se venger du copieur et non pour une envie personnelle, l'as fondit sur la bouche de l'autre. Ce dernier qui était trop choqué et assommé, ouvrit les lèvres pour laisser passer une cascade d'injures plus ou moins imagées. Le dominant en profita pour enfoncer sa langue dans la cavité buccale de l'autre. Sa main parti explorer sous le haut de Kasamatsu, passant sur son ventre, ses hanches… le garçon sous lui bougeait toujours même si moins violemment. Bon sang il allait vraiment falloir qu'il arrête ou il allait devenir nettement moins sage. Déjà une de ses mains venait effleurer un des boutons de chaire du plus âgé tandis que l'autre s'approchait dangereusement de l'élastique de son boxer… Dans le même temps il sentit distinctement le bleu se cambrer sous lui. Malgré lui, Haizaki stoppa sa découverte du corps du plus âgé lorsqu''il entendit le bruit d'une porte que l'on ouvre. Mais la voix qui précéda l'arrivée dans le salon du visiteur fit retrouver son sourire à Haizaki. En revanche elle eut l'effet d'une décharge électrique sur Kasamatsu qui entreprit de plus belle de le déloger.

\- Sempaaaaaiiiiii ! tu es là ?

Et Kise se pointa comme une fleur dans le salon, ou une situation totalement incongrue l'attendait. Le blond cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, dévisagea tour à tour son sempai et Haizaki qui avait repris possession des lèvres du premier, ses mains toujours sous le haut du bleu. Devant cette scène le mannequin sentit son cœur se serrer. Kasamatsu-sempai et Haizaki ? Il n'y aurait jamais pensé. Il plaqua un sourire de façade sur son visage.

\- Désolé j'ai l'impression d'avoir interrompu quelque chose ha haha…

Haizaki était sur le point d'exploser de rire et fut obliger de se décoller du brun pour se contenir. Brun qui n'en revenait pas de la réaction du blond. Non mais il était stupide ou quoi ? D'où est-ce qu'il inviterait l'as de fukuda qu'il détestait cordialement et lui roulerait le patin du siècle ? Ce n'était pas possible son kouhai devait avoir fumé avant de venir !

\- ABRUTI ! rends toi utile et vires-le de moi ! hurla Kasamatsu écarlate.

Kise le regarda sans comprendre pendant quelques secondes avant de saisir ce qu'impliquait la tirade de son capitaine. HEIN ? Il lui demandait de dégager Haizaki mais alors … comprenant un peu tard que le petit brun était plus victime d'une agression que d'un débordement d'hormone, il se précipita alors vers eux afin d'aider ledit brun. Avant que le blond n'ai eu le temps de se saisir de son ancien équipier, ce dernier se releva et avec un dernier regard goguenard sortit de la maison des Kasamatsu.

\- A la prochaine Yukiooo.

\- DEGAGES !

Kasamatsu se releva dès qu'il n'eut plus d'entraves et donna un coup dans le mur pour se calmer. Pas très utile mais la douleur l'aidait à se calmer. A ses côtés le blond ne savait plus trop où il en était. Est-ce qu'il devait rester, partir, demander des explications au plus vieux ?

\- Idiot.

Kasamatsu assena un coup derrière la tête du plus jeune, passablement agacé.

\- Maiheu ! c'était méchant sempai !

\- Tu as cru que je faisais quoi au juste ?

\- Ben c'est que la situation semblait parlé d'elle-même et je…

Le blond n'en menait pas large face au regard assassin de son aîné et il s'en voulait d'avoir cru que ce dernier avait une liaison avec le voleur. Quelque part il se sentait soulagé, Haizaki n'avait pas encore fait trop de dégâts.

\- Crétin !

\- Dis sempai hier c'était lui aussi ? demanda Ryôta se rappelant les meurtrissures qu'il avait pu voir la veille.

Il vit le plus petit se tendre d'un coup et sa mâchoire se crisper. Le blond était de nouveau inquiet, l'attitude de Kasamatsu était bizarre.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire ? grogna le capitaine.

Pitié faites que le mannequin parte rapidement, ils n'étaient qu'en début d'après-midi mais il n'avait qu'une hâte c'était de s'allonger et d'oublier ce week-end désastreux.

\- C'est parce que je t'aime sempai ! je m'inquiète pour toi ! s'exclama l'as.

\- Pardon ?

Kasamatsu était ahuris. Kise venait de lui faire une déclaration ou il se faisait des idées ? En face de lui le mannequin se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de dire, son visage pâlît d'un seul coup puis rougit et reblanchit. Oh bon sang même qu'est-ce qu'il lui était passé par la tête pour sortir ça ? Il était spontané mais tout de même !

\- Ben oui, tu fais partis de Kaijo et j'adore notre équipe. Bafouilla le copieur.

Le blond essaya de se sortir de cette situation en utilisant l'équipe comme support. Kasamatsu devrait y croire assez facilement. Le brun était d'ailleurs soulagé, il s'était juste fait des films. En y réfléchissant il était vrai que Kise était un vrai chamallow, il aimait tout le monde, ce genre de déclaration n'aurait pas dû le surprendre plus que ça. Il avait vraiment besoins de se reposer, il en venait à imaginer des choses étranges.

\- Ne sors pas des trucs comme ça !

Le capitaine des bleus appuya sa tirade d'un coup à l'attention du blond. Ce dernier remarqua son sempai clignait des yeux à un intervalle de plus en plus court, signe manifeste de fatigue.

\- Tu veux que je te laisse sempai ? demanda doucement l'as.

\- Pour une fois que tu dis quelque chose d'intelligent. Répondit Kasamatsu avec un sourire las.

\- A demain alors !

Le mannequin n'était pas blessé par la réplique de son aîné, c'était comme un rituel entre eux. Il disait un truc bête ou évident et l'autre le rembarrait plus ou moins violemment. Certains lui diraient qu'il était maso mais pour lui c'était juste une façon particulière d'obtenir toute l'attention de Kasamatsu, une manière qu'il le remarque pour autre chose que son talent de basketteur.

Kasamatsu mit plus ou moins son as à la porte et se laissa glisser contre cette dernière. Il poussa un gémissement en avisant l'heure. Ce n'était pas possible il n'était que quinze heures mais il avait l'impression qu'il venait de vivre une journée complète, et mouvementée la journée. En attendant de voir quelle autre catastrophe allait lui tomber dessus d'ici le lendemain, il partit travailler dans sa chambre parce que oui, c'est bien beau les loisirs mais il avait des examens dans peu de temps et s'il comptait aller dans l'université de son choix il n'avait pas intérêt à se relâcher.

En quittant le domicile des Kasamatsu, Kise attendit de s'être un petit peu éloigné avant de sortir son portable. Il contempla l'écran de l'appareil un instant avant de se décider à composer le numéro, après tout il allait avoir besoin d'aide pour gérer Haizaki et il ne voyait personne de mieux placée pour cela que son ancien capitaine, alias Akashi Seijuro.

Le rouge décrocha dès la première sonnerie ce qui rassura quelque peu le blond, le capitaine de Rakuzan ne devait pas faire quelque chose de très important vu la vitesse à laquelle il avait répondu.

\- Akashicchi ! couina le bleu.

\- Ryôta.

\- J'ai besoin d'aide Akashicchi ! je ne sais pas quoi faire avec Haizaki.

\- Explicite tes propos je te prie. Je vais avoir du mal à agir si je ne sais pas de quoi il retourne.

Ryôta transmit ce qu'il savait à son capitaine et attendit un instant sa réponse, qui ne tarda pas tant que ça à arriver. Akashi réfléchissait vite et bien en toute circonstance.

\- Je ne vois pas où est le problème Ryôta, ton sempai est bien assez grand pour s'occuper de ce problème tout seul, je ne vois pas ce qu'on vient faire dans cette histoire.

\- Mais Akashicchi…

\- Mais peut être que le problème se situe dans le fait que tu es amoureux de ton sempai ?

Kise frissonna, il avait presque oublié que le Rakuzan savait toujours tout. Et encore une fois il avait raison.

\- Ryôta?

\- Oui…

\- Très bien.

\- De quoi ?

Le pauvre blond était complétement perdu, qu'est-ce qu'Akashicchi trouvait « très bien » ?

\- On va t'aider, je me sens toujours responsable de vous après tout.

\- Merci merci merci Akashicchi !

\- Ce n'est pas sans contrepartie. Le refroidit le rouge.

\- Tout ce que tu voudras !

\- Bien… Tu as toujours la photo de Tetsuya ?

Kise fronça ses sourcils blonds, pourquoi Akashicchi voudrait une photo de Kurokocchi ? Et puis de laquelle parlait-il, après tout il n'en avait pas qu'une du turquoise…

\- Celle du bus. et ne pose pas de questions. Reprit le Rakuzan.

\- Heu oui ?

\- Très bien. C'est ce que je te demande en « paiement ». Amènes-la demain. On se retrouvera tous au Magi Burger.

\- Mais Akashicchi, c'est loin pour vous ! ce n'est même pas dans votre ville ! et on a cours demain !

\- On y sera. A 10 heures. C'est à toi de voir si ton capitaine vaut la peine que tu sacrifie deux heures de cours. Ne sois pas en retard Ryôta.

Après ce dernier avertissement le rouge raccrocha mettant ainsi un terme à la conversation. Le blond resta un instant interdit, regardant fixant l'écran de son cellulaire. Puis un sourire s'étendit sur son visage, il n'était pas seul dans cette galère, il allait pouvoir faire en sorte de garder son sempai juste pour lui et même s'il se sentait légèrement mal de faire se déplacer ses amis il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être heureux.

Et oui la GM entre en action ! Mais ce sera au prochain chapitre ! ^^

N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews BYE !


	4. Le plan

Bonjour !

Bon j'ai pris pas mal de retard avec ce chapitre mais en compensation il est plus long que les précédents. Presque trois fois le premier O.O !

Voilà, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Bonne lecture!

.

Kasamatsu ouvrit doucement les yeux, sentant une présence à ses côtés. Son regard orageux se posa sur la silhouette élancée de Kise, étendu nonchalamment à ses cotés, dans son lit. Le brun pouvait tolérer certaines des fantaisies de son kouhai, mais là il allait vraiment trop loin. Kise s'assit tranquillement et dévisagea l'ainé qui avait reculé au mouvement du blond. Ce dernier se pencha doucement et posa ses lèvres sur celles figées du brun. Brun qui rapidement fut de nouveau couché, le poids du plus jeune sur lui.

\- Laisse-moi faire sempai…

Jamais la voix du blond n'avait sonné aussi langoureuse aux oreilles de Kasamatsu. Le capitaine ferma les yeux s'abandonnant sans qu'il ne sache réellement pourquoi à l'étreinte de son kouhai, à l'apparence si irréaliste. Il sentit le blond parsemé son visage de baisers puis son cou, descendant avec une lenteur exagérée toujours plus bas. Le brun gémit quand une langue taquine vint s'enrouler autour d'une de ses pointes de chair et lui faire subir une sensuelle torture. Reprenant contact avec la réalité, le capitaine repoussa fermement le blond. Les mains du plus jeune encerclèrent alors ses poignets et le repoussa en arrière. Mais plutôt que de sentir à nouveau le matelas contre son dos, ce dernier rencontra un obstacle qui le maintint plus ou moins assis. Les lèvres de Kise se reposèrent doucement sur les siennes, ses mains glissant sur le torse de son ainé. Tentant de tourner la tête pour voir ce qui avait bien pu l'empêcher d'être allongé, il en fut rendu incapable par deux mains venant couvrir ses yeux et l'empêchant de bouger comme il l'entendait tandis qu'une langue fourbe venait longer sa nuque et la mordillée.

\- Sois docile Yukio… je sais que tu vas adorer…

Kasamatsu ouvrit pour la seconde fois les yeux au contact de dents sur son cou, il mit un moment à trouver le véritable coupable, qui s'avéra être son chat. La boule de poil noir le regardait fixement, allongée sur son oreiller et la gueule encore ouverte. Elle ne semblait pas comprendre ce qui contrariait le jeune homme qui sentait que déjà l'agacement pointait le bout de son nez. Il écarta brusquement les couvertures et se décida à prendre une douche bien froide afin d'évacuer les réminiscences aussi bien physiques que mentales de son rêve. Rêve ou cauchemar lui-même ne sachant bien dans quelle catégorie il devait le classer et ne désirant pas s'attardé dessus. Il en était sur c'était la faute de son imbécile de kouhai avec ses déclarations impromptues, et même s'il ne l'avait pas prise au sérieux son subconscient n'avait pas semblé être du même avis, ajouter à cela le fukûda qui s'acharnait sur lui il allait finir par devenir fou.

Sortant de la douche, il adressa un dernier regard au félin qui n'avait pas bougé et se promit de toucher deux mots à Kise. Premièrement pour qu'il trouve une idée pour que Haizaki le laisse tranquille et deuxièmement pour qu'il ne lui ressorte pas de déclaration de ce genre.

A quelques kilomètres du lieu de résidence du brun, l'as de Kaijo était lui aussi en train de se préparer mais y mettait nettement plus d'énergie que son sempai, après tout il allait voir le reste de la kiseki no sedai et trouver une solution pour gérer Haizaki. C'est donc avec une large avance qu'il se rendit au lieu de rendez-vous ne se souciant guère de l'excuse qu'il allait devoir fournir au lycée.

Presque sautillant il pénétra dans le café et aperçu rapidement une touffe verte qu'il savait ne pouvoir appartenir qu'à une seule personne. Il se dirigea donc vers cette table et rejoignit le premier arrivé.

\- Midorimacchi ! je suis content de te voir !

\- Moi pas, j'ai été obligé de demander à Takao de me prendre les cours. Réprimanda le vert, passablement agacé.

\- Désolé… couina le blond devant le regard désapprobateur du plus grand.

\- Bonjour Kise-Kun, Midorima-kun.

Le blond sursauta à l'entente de son nom et se retourna pour tomber sur le plus petit de la génération des miracles. Kuroko le dévisageait avec son air impassible habituel, derrière lui sa lumière grogna une salutation à leur attention et parti s'assoir sur un des bancs disposés de chaque côté de la table.

\- Kurokocchi Kagamicchi!

\- Ki-chan ! On est là !

Le blond n'eut pas l'occasion d'engager une conversation avec les deux arrivants, et notamment questionner sur la présence de l'américain, que déjà une voix féminine quémandait son attention. Se tournant vers les nouveaux venu, il vit la rose agité le bras dans sa direction un grand sourire aux lèvres, suivit de près par le garçon qu'il admirait par-dessus tout. Ce dernier avait d'ailleurs l'air d'être ennuyé de se trouver ici et trainait des pieds.

\- Aominecchi ! Momoicchi ! vous êtes venus !

\- Ce n'est pas comme si on avait eu le choix idiot.

\- C'est méchant Aominecchi ! gémit le Kaijo.

\- Dai-chan ! le réprimanda l'unique fille du groupe. Ki-chan a besoin d'aide et on est ses amis, c'est normal de venir.

Le basané ignora son amie d'enfance et au grand étonnement du blond alla s'installer à côté de l'as de Seirin.

\- Vous vous entendez bien maintenant ? questionna Kise.

\- Ils sortent ensemble Ki-chan, tu ne le savais pas ? la rose le regardait interrogatrice.

\- Satsu ! s'étouffa le bleu.

\- Ben quoi ?

Devant le regard presque choqué de Kise, la jeune fille se tourna vers leurs amis et se rendit compte qu'elle venait de faire une gaffe. Midorima remontait nerveusement ses lunettes, Kuroko arborait un très léger sourire en coin, Kagami était écarlate et regardait ses pieds comme s'ils étaient la chose la plus intéressante au monde.

\- Heu… Je n'étais pas sensée le dire ?

\- Non. Grogna son ami d'enfance, qui commençait à regretter de lui avoir confié sa mise en couple avec le joueur de Seirin.

\- Mais je pensais que tout le monde le savait moi !

\- Je le savais.

Tout le monde leva les yeux vers la voix implacable qui venait de s'élever, même Kagami qui détaillait ses chaussures avec attention releva la tête.

\- Akashicchi, tu aurais pu nous le dire. Bouda le mannequin.

\- La vie sentimentale de Daiki ne concerne que lui Ryôta. Cependant pour une question d'équité j'ajouterais simplement que Daiki n'est pas le seul à être en couple.

\- Heiiiiiin ? mais qui ?

Le mannequin était perdu, il avait vu ses amis ces dernières semaines et aucun d'eux ne l'avait prévenu, il se sentait un peu blessé de ne pas avoir été mis dans la confidence mais au vu des regards que s'échangeaient les autres il n'était pas le seul à se poser la question. Ceux qui étaient debout allèrent rejoindre les autres et commença un duel de regard entre les différents joueurs et la manager. Celle-ci fut la première à craquer.

\- J'abandonne ! je suis coupable.

\- Pardon ?! Aomine se tourna brusquement vers la rose, tendu.

\- Désolée Dai-chan mais c'est tout récent et je n'ai pas trouvé le bon moment pour t'en parler.

\- Alors que je t'ai dit pour Bakagami et moi… C'est qui ce connard qui a osé te toucher ?

\- Ne m'appelle pas Bakagami, Aho !

La rose se faisait toute petite devant l'étonnement bien visible sur le visage de ses amis et la colère du bleu. Elle pouvait comprendre leur surprise, elle avait toujours montré avoir des sentiments pour Kuroko. Cependant elle était une jeune femme intelligente et même si elle s'était accrochée un moment elle avait fini par se rendre à l'évidence qu'il n'y aurait jamais rien de plus que de l'amitié entre eux. Elle avait donc tourné la page et trouvé une personne avec qui elle était heureuse.

\- Tu peux nous dire de qui il s'agit Momoicchi ? demanda doucement le blond, Aomine stressait déjà assez la rose avec son aura menaçante pour qu'il en rajoute une couche.

\- Soichi-Kun. Murmura la jeune femme dans un sourire.

Hormis Akashi qui semblait être au courant de tout, les autres durent chercher un moment qui était ce fameux « Soichi ». Même en y réfléchissant bien le blond ne trouvait personne de sa connaissance s'appelant comme ça et d'après ce qu'il voyait ce devait être pareil pour les autres. Puis il vit que la rose fixait son ami d'enfance avec insistance.

\- Dai-chan, tu pourrais faire un effort tout de même. Gronda-t-elle.

\- Mais je connais personne de ce nom-là moi. Se défendit le bleu.

\- Tu n'es vraiment pas attentif Daiki. Fit remarquer Akashi.

\- Mais je connais vraiment aucun « Soichi »moi ! enfin à part notre capitaine sadique !

L'ancien as de Teiko frissonna en pensant au capitaine de Tôo, certes il trouvait Akashi nettement plus effrayant mais Imayoshi était vraiment pas mal dans cette catégorie. Puis il comprit en voyant l'air gêné de la rose.

\- Nooooon pas lui?

\- Désolée Dai-chan.

En réalité la rose avait l'air tout sauf désolée. Alors qu'il allait poser d'autres questions une ombre vint assombrir leurs champs de vision. Tous se tournèrent pour dévisager le nouvel arrivant aka Murasakibara, un gâteau en bouche et un sac plein de provision à la main.

\- Tu es en retard Atsushi. Reprocha l'ancien capitaine.

\- Désolé Akashin, mais j'avais faim.

\- Pour changer. Ricana le bleu.

Un regard d'Akashi suffit pourtant à le faire taire et ils furent enfin tous réunis. Puis le blond remarqua que son amie ne cessait de jeter de fréquents coups d'œil vers Midorima.

\- Que se passe-t-il Momoicchi ?

\- Je me demandais ce qu'était l'objet chanceux de Midorin, je ne le vois pas et je suis curieuse…

\- Il est dans mon sac. Je n'oublierais jamais Oha Asa.

\- C'est quoi ? demanda le violet, enfournant un nouveau biscuit dans sa bouche.

Le vert fit une drôle de tête et sous les regards insistants ou moqueurs des autres, finit par céder et par sortir un fin fascicule de son bagage.

\- C'est juste un bouquin c'est nul. Bouda Kise, les joues gonflées.

Aomine aussi déçu que le blond se saisit de l'ouvrage et aussitôt un sourire apparut sur son visage. Kagami à ses côtés, sourit à son tour et le bleu finit par montrer le titre aux autres.

\- « Comment préserver son couple ? » lut la rose.

\- Je n'ai fait que suivre les consignes de l'horoscope se justifia Midorima.

\- Pour une fois on dirait que ton objet fétiche va pouvoir être utile, Shintaro. Et si nous revenions à ce pourquoi nous sommes réunis ?

Akashi eut beau le formuler comme une demande aucun ne fut dupe et tous perçurent l'ordre sous-jacent. Les ricanements se turent et ils se tournèrent vers Kise, pour qui ils étaient venus. Le blond prit aussitôt un air sérieux que peu lui avait vu en dehors du terrain.

\- Haizaki fait encore des siennes. Couina le bond, ruinant son masque impartial.

Un soupir collectif lui répondit. Comment est-ce qu'il pouvait être aussi gamin ? Ce fut Midorima qui prit la parole en premier devançant de peu Akashi, qui bien que connaissant la situation dans sa globalité allait rappeler que ce n'était pas le cas des autres.

\- Explique idiot !

Le blond s'exécuta à la demande de son ancien camarade et tous purent alors comprendre ou se trouvait l'urgence du mannequin. N'ayant qu'une envie celle de partir d'ici, Aomine fit travailler ses neurones à toutes vitesse pour aider le blond et pouvoir se tirer fissa, la rose s'imaginait déjà un triangle amoureux digne d'un film, tandis que le violet regardait la scène d'un œil morne en continuant d'engloutir des sucreries.

\- Kise-Kun. Tu en as parlé à Kasamatsu-san ? demanda le turquoise que tous avaient oublié du fait de sa faible présence et qui n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis qu'il était arrivé.

\- Non… il était super énervé hier… et je ne veux pas mourir tout de suite.

\- Ça va pas s'arranger quand il va se rendre compte que t'es pas en cours. Se moqua le basané.

Le blond verdit en imaginant les milles et une torture que lui réserverait son ainé quand il remarquerait son absence. Akashi soupira, il n'était pas sorti d'affaire.

\- Est-ce que quelqu'un n'aurait pas d'autre idée ? s'enquit l'empereur, il n'allait pas le reconnaitre mais les histoires de couples se trouvaient un peu en dehors de son domaine de compétences.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne trouverais pas une petite amie à ton sempai ? Haizaki est après lui parce que tu en es proche n'est-ce pas ? si jamais il devient plus proche de quelqu'un d'autre et qu'il donna l'impression que tu n'as aucune chance avec lui, Haizaki devrait penser avoir atteint son but et le laisser non ?

Midorima qui venait d'exposer cette théorie s'attira les regards choqués de ses camarades. Depuis quand le vert était aussi calé coté sentimental ? Puis ils remarquèrent que le shooter avait son fameux magasine ouvert devant lui. Il soupira puis s'expliqua.

\- Ce livre explique comment gardé son couple, en imaginant qu'Haizaki et Kasamatsu soit un couple je suppose qu'il faudrait faire l'opposé de ce que suggère le livre.

\- C'est une bonne idée Shintaro et elle pourrait bien fonctionner. Reconnu l'empereur.

\- Mais sempai ne va jamais vouloir ! gémit le mannequin.

\- Tu n'as qu'à le convaincre alors, crétin.

\- Kagami ! soit plus gentil avec Ki-chan.

\- Mais il a raison Momoi-san.

\- On va donc faire comme ça et si la situation ne se décante pas, on réfléchira à nouveau à un plan d'action.

\- D'accord Akashicchi, je vais faire ça.

La discussion close, Aomine fut le premier à se lever et entraina Kagami à sa suite. Midorima fit de même après avoir salué ceux qui restaient puis ce fut Murasakibara qui fila, n'ayant plus à manger. Ne restait que le manager, le turquoise, l'empereur et le blond. Les deux premiers restèrent un instant puis partirent à leur tour à la recherche de leur équipier respectif. Ne subsistait que le mannequin et le rakuzan.

\- J'espère que tu l'as amené Ryôta.

\- Tiens la voilà. Dit le blond en tendant la fameuse photo à son ancien capitaine. Mais Akashicchi pourquoi tu-

\- C'est tout ce que je voulais au revoir Ryota.

Kise se retrouva alors seul dans le café, la silhouette du rouge disparaissant dans l'encadrement de la porte. Un petit sourire apparut sur ses lèvres, certes ils avaient trouvé quelque chose pour éloigner le voleur de l'homme qu'il aimait mais cette solution impliquait qu'il s'éloigne également de lui et cela blessait énormément le blond. Se disant que de toute façon le brun n'accepterait jamais sa proposition et qu'il faudrait trouver un autre plan son sourire s'étira un peu plus et il prit le chemin de son lycée. Si Kasamatsu ne le tuait pas pour avoir loupé des cours, il était certain qu'il le ferait s'il ne venait pas à l'entrainement. Il passa donc à son appartement récupéré ses affaires de sport et courut jusqu'à l'établissement scolaire.

Il arriva au lycée sur les coups de quinze heures, essoufflé par sa course folle mais un grand sourire scotché aux lèvres. Il s'arrêta devant l'équipe de basket qui se rendait au gymnase et plus précisément devant le capitaine de ladite équipe et tenta de lui soumettre le plan qu'il avait monté avec sn ancienne équipe.

\- Sempai….avoir… petite amie…

\- Ben les nouvelles vont vite ! s'exclama Moriyama.

\- Hein ? s'exclama le blond qui tentait de reprendre son souffle.

\- Bah oui ça fait même pas une journée que notre cher capitaine est en couple et tu es au courant alors que tu n'étais pas là. J'en déduis donc que les nouvelles vont vite.

L'ainé eu tout juste le temps de finir de parler que le capitaine le frappa. Le mannequin ne s'étonna même pas de cette scène bien que ce soit la première fois qu'il vit Kasamatsu cogner son plus vieil ami. Son cerveau s'était arrêté au même moment que son cœur quand il avait entendu que l'autre était en couple. Tout d'un coup, il se rendit compte que jamais il n'aurait pu l'inciter à sortir avec quelqu'un d'autre, il ne l'aurait pas supporté. Mais là l'ainé ne le faisait pas parce qu'il le lui avait suggéré pour éloigner Haizaki. Non. Il le faisait de son propre chef et c'est certainement ce qui atteint le plus le blond car dans ce cas-là Haizaki ne serait pas le seul à ne plus avoir la chance de sortir avec le brun. Lui aussi voyait cette possibilité s'échappée. Il se força à maintenir un semblant de sourire et félicita Kasamatsu. L'équipe sentit que quelque chose clochait mais ne posa pas de question. L'entrainement se passa sans encombre si ce n'est que le blond avait l'air moins concentré que d'habitude ce que ne manqua pas de lui faire remarquer Kasamatsu. Finalement la fin du temps de sport arriva et après que la capitaine ai fait ses dernières recommandations pour le prochain match face à Seirin, tous prirent le chemin de leur domicile.

En sortant du gymnase, le mannequin eut la désagréable surprise de tomber sur une jeune fille qui lui demanda si « Yukio » avait bientôt fini. Un élan de rage traversa l'as. Pourquoi est-ce que cette naine pouvait avoir l'homme qu'il aimait pour elle seule ? Pourquoi est que ELLE pouvait l'appeler par son prénom ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait de plus que lui ? Elle était blonde, lui aussi, elle était fine, lui aussi. En plus lui jouait au basket, il était nettement plus à même de comprendre ce que pensait le dossard quatre que cette fille. Rageur, en total opposition avec son caractère habituel il la dépassa sans lui répondre et se crispa en entendant Kasamatsu la remercier de l'avoir attendu.

Il se mit à courir, ne regardant pas vraiment ou il allait, se moquant du regard des passants, des larmes de douleur dévalant sur ses joues. Il ne s'arrêta que lorsque ses jambes le brulèrent et que sa respiration se fit laborieuse.

\- Ryôta ! que me vaut l'honneur ? Je te manquais ?

La voix sarcastique fit frissonner le blond. Ce n'était pas possible, il ne devrait pas être ici, pas dans cette ville. L'as de Kaijo du néanmoins se rendre à l'évidence, il n'y avait qu'une personne capable de lui mettre la chair de poule en même temps que de l'énerver prodigieusement.

\- Haizaki, que fais-tu ici. Tu t'es trompé de ville ?

\- Très drôle blondinet mais vu la sale tête que tu trimballe je ne ferais pas autant le fier si j'étais à ta place. Tu t'es fait larguer ou quoi ?

\- On peut dire ça comme ça… mais ce qui est bien dans cette histoire c'est que toi aussi tu as perdu tes chances. Sourit froidement le blond.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de me dire, là ?

Le fukuda fronça les sourcils, il ne voyait pas ou l'autre voulait en venir et son rictus sarcastique commençait à lui taper sur le système.

\- Ce que j'essaye de te dire mon cher Haizaki, c'est que Kasamatsu sempai a une petite amie, ce qui veut dire que ce soit toi ou moi, on n'est rien. C'est suffisamment clair ou je dois te la refaire ?

Le joueur de Kaijo ne se reconnaissait pas dans cette personne froide, même si c'était Haizaki il avait toujours fait preuve d'une certaine gentillesse ou agit comme un gamin. Mais là, cette rage qui le rongeait, cette peine qui le noyait, lui faisait perdre tout contrôle sur ses actes et ses paroles.

Haizaki regarda bizarrement le blond puis éclata de rire.

\- Quand je pense que je me suis donné tout ce mal alors qu'il pouvait te détruire sans que je n'intervienne, c'est hilarant ! s'esclaffa le voleur.

\- T'es un putain de monstre ! murmura Kise, dévasté.

L'autre s'esclaffa de plus belle devant le visage du blond qui se décomposait alors qu'il se laissait tombé sur les genoux. Il lui adressa un léger signe de la main tout sourire puis reparti de là où il était venu.

Cependant dès qu'il fut hors de portée de son ancien camarade, son sourire disparut. Il n'appréciait pas mais alors pas du tout d'être mis de côté. Il avait décidé que le petit brun serait à lui et ce n'était pas une gamine qui allait se mettre en travers de son chemin. Le capitaine allait devoir lui rendre des comptes. Il semblait avoir oublié que ce que le fukuda voulait, il l'obtenait.

.

Voilà le chapitre 4 est donc fini ! Merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé des com' aux précédents chapitres et à ceux qui en laisseront aux prochains ! A titre informatif, Haizaki va bientôt se déchainer et quelqu'un va devoir en faire les frais ^^

Au revoir!


	5. Acceptation?

H _ello ! C'est bibi qui revient pour un nouveau chapitre et dans celui-ci on commence à voir le pourquoi du rating M. je présente mes excuse de vous avoir servi un chapitre 4 aussi pathétique mais il me fallait une transition. Je le modifierai dès que possible pour qu'il paraisse moins vide ^^'._

 _Bonne lecture et pensez à me transmettre votre ressenti, je ne mords jamais les fans de yaoi ! les autres non plus mais il y a quand même un petit risque que les yaoistes n'auront pas :p_

 _Bon je crois que je ne l'ai jamais dit mais ça va de soi, les personnages ne m'appartiennent en aucun cas bien que ce ne soit l'envie qui me manque…_

* * *

Kasamatsu ne tenait plus, il se doutait bien qu'Haizaki ferait parler de lui dès qu'il aurait eut vent de sa mise en couple mais à sa grande surprise le plus jeune n'était pas venu à sa porte comme un bourrin. Non. Il avait été beaucoup plus imaginatif et retors. Cela faisait à présent trois semaines, trois longues semaines durant lesquelles tous les matins il recevait une enveloppe ou un colis de la part du fukuda.

La première fois ce fut une photo qu'Haizaki lui envoya, sur le bout de papier le capitaine avait pu voir s'étaler, ébahis, la silhouette musclée de l'autre. Ce dernier était adossé contre un mur de ce que Kasamatsu supposait être sa chambre et n'avait que pour unique vêtement une très courte serviette ne cachant pas grand-chose. Le petit brun avait eu du mal à détacher ses yeux de la photo, et, il s'était même surpris à suivre du regard les gouttes d'eau qui avaient l'audace de couler sur le corps parfait de l'as. En se rendant compte de ce qu'il faisait et maudissant Haizaki, il avait caché le morceau de papier glacé. Il avait bien réfléchis avant de le garder et avait fini par conclure qu'il y avait moins de chance que quelqu'un fouille sa chambre et tombe dessus que de le mettre à la poubelle où avec un petit de chance l'image serait apparu aux yeux du reste du monde. Depuis ce jour-là il recevait régulièrement des photos du fukuda plus ou moins vêtu et dans des situations plus ou moins suggestives.

Il avait fini par rompre avec Yume, supportant difficilement de se servir de la jeune fille et voyant que cette manœuvre n'avait pas eu l'effet désiré. Il avait d'ailleurs dû l'expliquer à Kise qui déprimait parce que le brun ne lui en ait pas parlé (enfin c'était la supposition de ledit brun). Cependant même si le blond avait retrouvé sa joie et sa bonne humeur (surtout depuis sa rupture avait remarqué Kasamatsu), il lui semblait qu'il subsistait une gêne entre eux deux.

Tous les jours donc, il avait une surprise dans sa boite aux lettres et ce matin-là ne faisait pas exception à la règle. Il avait bien essayé de sortir l'autre de son esprit, de ne pas regarder ce que le fukuda lui envoyait mais la curiosité avait été la plus forte et il avait fini, difficilement, par se rendre à l'évidence. Haizaki avait réussi à s'incruster dans ses pensées d'une façon qui lui semblait impossible de l'en faire disparaitre.

Ce jour-là ce fut une vidéo que reçu le kaijo. A l'origine il pensait que c'était la vidéo d'un match que lui avait promis Moriyama mais quand il avait inséré le cd dans son ordinateur ce fut l'image d'un Haizaki souriant sarcastiquement qui apparut, le brun n'avait pas eu le temps de se demander ce que cela signifiait que le fukuda s'adressait à lui comme s'ils étaient l'un en face de l'autre ce qui perturba profondément le kaijo. Haizaki avait l'air bien sûr de lui sur cette vidéo et le capitaine commençait à ressentir une légère appréhension en même temps qu'une pointe d'impatience. Il se demandait bien ce que l'autre pouvait lui réserver, c'était la première fois qu'il recevait ce qui semblait être un film de sa part.

\- _Hello, mon petit Yukio. Chantonna le fukuda. J'ai vu que tu as perdu contre seirin… je pourrais être méchant et me foutre de toi mais je suis d'humeur généreuse j'ai donc décidé de te faire un petit cadeau._

Kasamatsu fronça les sourcils d'une part au souvenir de cette défaite qui clôturait sa carrière de basketteur de manière désagréable et de l'autre suspicieux quant à la surprise que lui réservait son cadet. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent brutalement quand il vit Haizaki enlevé doucement son tee-shirt dévoilant une musculature impeccable que l'ainé avait pu admirer sur les nombreux clichés que lui avait envoyé l'as. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil derrière lui histoire de s'assurer que la porte de sa chambre était bel et bien fermée. Si Haizaki comptais faire ce à quoi il venait de penser il manquerait plus que quelqu'un débarque sans prévenir chez lui, à savoir Kise puisque son père était en voyage d'affaire et sa mère partie voir sa sœur dans la ville voisine et ne revenait que le lendemain. Kasamatsu tourna brusquement la tête vers l'écran en entendant l'autre reprendre la parole comme s'il avait su que le plus petit aurait un moment d'absence.

 _\- Je suis sûr que tu te demandes ce que ça peut être… est-ce que tu es impatient Yukio ? parce que moi je n'en peux plus d'attendre._

\- Qu'est-ce- !

Le meneur de Kaijo sentit son cœur s'emballer alors qu'Haizaki venait de glisser l'une de ses mains dans son jean et au vu du soupir qu'il venait de pousser ce n'était pas juste pour remettre un vêtement en place. Kasamatsu n'arrivait pas à lâcher du regard le brun qui se caressait lentement et qui semblait le fixer droit dans les yeux. Le kaijo déglutit difficilement alors qu'il remarquait que l'autre accélérait ses mouvements, son souffle se faisait plus court, plus extatique, il remarqua aussi que l'as écartait un peu plus les jambes et faisait glisser son pantalon pour faciliter sa prise sur son membre tendu.

\- Tu sais quoi Yukio ? gémit sensuellement Haizaki entre deux mouvements.

\- Putain quoi ?!

Derrière son écran le bleu était tellement absorbé par la scène qu'il répondit sans réellement en avoir conscience au fukuda, bien que celui-ci ne pouvait l'entendre et que la scène avait déjà eu lieu puisqu'il s'agissait d'un enregistrement. Il vit la lueur sauvage présente dans le regard charbon de l'autre s'intensifier et il attendit avec impatience la réponse. Celle-ci ne tarda pas à se faire connaitre accompagnée par les soupirs de plus en plus forts du garçon.

\- Là. Tout de suite. Tu ne peux pas le voir mais ma main- elle est… tellement… serrée c'est si bon… tu sais pourquoi elle est si étroite Yukio ? Parce ce que je m'imagine que je suis en toi, profondément, toujours plus profond. Et tu es tellement étroit putain !

Kasamatsu commençait à se sentir vraiment comprimé dans sa prison textile et les paroles du fukuda ajoutées à l'image qu'il renvoyait l'excitaient plus que de raison. Sa respiration resta bloquée alors qu'il sentait que l'autre allait venir. Haizaki ne tarda pas et Kasamatsu se mordit la lèvre pour retenir un gémissement de frustration.

 _\- J'espère que mon cadeau t'a plu_. Ricana Haizaki en coupant le visuel.

Kasamatsu avait le souffle coupé, le fukuda avait réussi avec sa vidéo à le placer dans un état d'excitation plus qu'avancé et l'ainé abandonna la bataille en soupirant. Il en avait marre. Il n'était pas un expert en amour et il avait sa fierté mais il n'était pas buté au pont de refuser d'accepter que l'as de fukuda avait le don de le troubler plus que n'importe qui. C'est pour ça qu'il ne se sentit guère coupable lorsqu'il remit la vidéo et se masturba en rythme avec le voleur.

Soulagé, le meneur nettoya rapidement et se mit à réfléchir. Il n'avait pas vu l'as depuis que ce dernier était venu chez lui et que Kise les avait surpris en train de s'embrasser. Il le trouvait arrogant, possessif, gamin quelque part, jaloux et plein d'autres qualificatifs péjoratifs mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le vouloir. Ce n'était pas possible, Kasamatsu se prit la tête entre les mains, il devait être en train de devenir maso, il n'y avait pas d'autre possibilité ! Il ne pouvait qu'être maso pour s'être représenté Haizaki en train de le prendre brutalement comme il l'avait plus que suggéré dans son micro film, et d'avoir apprécié au point de jouir sur cette image.

C'est donc avec pour objectif de mettre les choses au clair avec le fukuda que le capitaine griffonna rapidement un mot à l'attention de ses parents comme quoi il allait dormir chez un ami, il appela alors Moriyama afin que celui-ci le couvre si quelqu'un cherchait à la joindre. Son ami ne l'avait pas jugé, il n'avait pas fait de remarque si ce n'est de conseiller à son ami d'être prudent, l'as restait dangereux et avait promis de lui servir d'alibi à condition que l'autre le tienne au courant de l'évolution de la situation. Kasamatsu avait grommelé pour la forme et avait fini par accepter avant de raccrocher.

Il avait rapidement été sur internet regarder les horaires de train et en constatant que s'il se dépêchait il pouvait prendre le prochain, il avait attrapé une veste, son portable et avait filé en direction de la gare en prenant soin de fermer la porte de son domicile. Il manquerait plus qu'il se fasse cambriolé parce qu'il avait oublié de fermer la porte.

Arrivé à la gare il eut juste le temps d'acheter un ticket avant que le contrôleur n'annonce que son train allait partir d'une seconde à l'autre, il avait donc couru jusqu'au quai et avait réussi in extremis à se glisser dans le wagon qui allait l'amener à la ville de l'as.

Le trajet dura près de deux heures et Kasamatsu se fit la réflexion qu'Haizaki avait réalisé deux fois ce trajet dans le même week-end juste pour le voir, certes car il voulait sa vengeance mais tout de même ! Surtout que Kise avait fini par lui avouer l'avoir croisé au moment de sa mise en couple avec Yume. C'est donc la tête pleine d'interrogations que le capitaine se présenta à la porte du gymnase de Fukuda Shogo sans réellement savoir s'il y aurait quelqu'un. Normalement oui puisque si les joueurs de Kaijo étaient libres c'était juste parce que leurs cours avaient été annulés et que Kasamatsu avait consenti à les dispenser d'entrainement pour l'après-midi donc en toute logique les joueurs de Fukuda devraient être à leur poste.

Le bruit caractéristique d'un ballon rebondissant sur le parquet résonna agréablement aux oreilles du brun qui fit discrètement son entrée dans le gymnase, il n'était pas très à l'aise dans cette situation et durant un quart de seconde sa volonté vacilla. Son arrivée fut remarquée par un des joueurs que le bleu ne connaissait pas.

\- Vous êtes Kasamatsu-Sempai de Kaijo, non ? vous voulez quelque chose ? demanda le fukuda.

Son attitude dérida légèrement Kasamatsu, le plus jeune se montrait extrêmement poli alors même que certains auraient considéré le fait qu'il venait d'une autre équipe comme une dispense à la politesse. Si ça se trouve il n'y avait réellement que les membres de la GM et ceux qui leurs étaient affiliés qui se croyaient au-dessus des autres…

\- Exact. Je voulais juste savoir si Haizaki était là, j'ai un problème à régler avec lui.

Kasamatsu vit les yeux de son interlocuteur s'agrandir à la mention du nom de l'as de son équipe. Il faut dire que le voleur n'avait pas été très tendre avec eux, comme avec personne d'ailleurs…

\- Je suis désolé, Kasamatsu-Sempai mais Haizaki Sempai n'est pas là.

\- En train de sécher l'entrainement je suppose…

\- Désolé…

\- Tu n'y es pour rien… ?

\- Kei Igarashi, Sempai!

\- Je disais donc que tu n'étais nullement responsable de la fainéantise de ce type, Igarashi.

\- Je peux toujours vous donner son adresse si vous voulez. C'est souvent moi qu'on envoi pour le chercher lors des matches. Se justifia Kei, sous le regard étonné de son ainé.

\- Je te remercie.

Kasamatsu salua les joueurs de Fukuda qui avaient fini par remarquer l'intrus sur leur terrain et après avoir récupéré le bout de papier sur lequel le plus jeune lui avait noté l'adresse il rejoignit le centre-ville en quête d'un panneau pour se repérer dans l'immensité de la ville. A son plus grand bonheur il se repéra assez facilement et se rendit compte que l'as habitait non loin de sa position actuelle ce qui lui permit de s'y rendre directement et il n'eut pas besoin de s'engouffrer dans les transports en commun grouillants de monde.

Il se retrouva donc rapidement devant un immeuble, assez récent de ce qu'il pouvait en dire mais comme il n'était pas un agent immobilier il n'en était pas vraiment sûr. Apres avoir étudié la configuration des lieux pendant quelques minutes il se décida à pénétrer dans le bâtiment, l'entrée ne possédait pas d'interphone et la porte s'ouvrit sans qu'il n'ait besoin de clés conformément à ce que lui avait dit le jeune joueur de Fukuda un peu plus tôt. Toujours en se référant à ces paroles, le bleu entreprit l'ascension de cinq étages le séparant de son but, c'est dans ces moment-là que le brun était heureux d'être en bonne condition physique.

Moins d'une dizaine de minutes plus tard, il hésitait devant la porte. Etait-ce réellement une bonne idée de venir ici ? Et puis que voulait-il savoir déjà au départ ? C'était aussi indispensable que ça? Finalement il expira bruyamment pour se donner contenance et retrouver son assurance habituelle avant de frapper un panneau de bois. Des grommellements lui parvinrent depuis l'autre côté et i ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'Haizaki ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être grognon. La porte finit tout de même par s'ouvrir sur l'as qui cligna un instant des yeux surpris de voir son ainé sur le pas de son appartement avant qu'un rictus sarcastique ne se dépose à nouveau sur ses lèvres. Le plus petit ne pouvait se retenir de jeter un coup d'œil à ces dernières, depuis quand elles étaient aussi rosé, aussi fines, aussi envoutantes ?

\- Yukio, que me vaut l'honneur de cette visite ? s'amusa le plus grand.

\- Faut qu'on parle, Haizaki et ne m'appelle pas par mon prénom. On n'est pas intime à ce que je sache. Grogna le meneur mal à l'aise sous le regard perçant de son vis-à-vis.

\- Vraiment ? ce n'est qu'une question de temps dans ce cas là…

Le sous-entendu que fit Haizaki n'était pas des plus subtils et Kasamatsu ne pût passer à côté, ce qui se rapporta à ce qu'une légère pigmentation vienne prendre place sur ses pommettes. L'as le fit entrer dans son studio et l'ainé ne pût réellement le détaillé que le corps de l'autre envahis son champs de vision et lui bloqua la vue. Il n'avait qu'eut le temps de voir que l'ensemble restait très sobre dans des tons gris, blancs et noirs très modernes.

\- De quoi tu voulais parler alors ? demanda le voleur un sourire satisfait sur le visage.

Le bleu avait dû mal à cogiter, le visage de l'as était trop proche du sien, son corps bien qu'encore à distance respectable le brulait et sa voix lui donnait des frissons incontrôlable. Alors pour la première fois depuis très longtemps Kasamatsu dit à sa raison d'aller se faire voir, qu'elle revienne dans quelques heures là il n'en avait pas besoin. L'autre l'avait cherché à l'avoir allumer pendant des semaines avec ses photos et son petit divertissement visuel… Ladite raison partie en vadrouille, il se laissa porter par ses envies, son instinct et attrapa le plus jeune par le tee-shirt, se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour se hisser à son niveau et plaqua férocement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

* * *

Voilà ! Le chapitre est fini, il est un peu court mais en espérant qu'il ait réussi à rattraper le précédent.

Merci d'avoir lu et je vous retrouve dans les com' !

Bye! Temy.


	6. Confrontation

Hello!

Me voici de retour avec le chapitre 6! J'essaie de publier le mardi mais j'ai eus un contretemps la semaine dernière qui a fait que le chapitre 5 n'est sorti que le jeudi...

J'ai la désagréable sensation que Kasamatsu est OOC dans ce chapitre enfin, vous me direz ce que vous en avez pensé! Sakuya est de mon invention j'espère qu'elle vous plaira en tout cas je me suis bien amusée à la créer.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Haizaki était agréablement surpris. Kasamatsu venait pour la première fois d'engager le baiser et il ne l'y avait même pas forcé. Comme quoi il avait peut être mis plus de temps qu'il ne l'avait prévu pour le faire craquer mais le capitaine avait fini par venir le trouver. Et l'as comptait bien savourer cette victoire surtout que la présence de l'autre lui apportait un curieux sentiment de bonheur qui lui était pour le moins étranger jusqu'à présent. Lorsque le premier se recula en mettant fin au baiser, le voleur posa une main dans le creux de ses reins et le colla à nouveau à lui en reprenant possession de sa bouche. Finalement ce fût le kaijo qui mit de nouveau fin à leur étreinte et parti s'installer à la fenêtre. Le bleu n'avait pas l'air décider à vouloir parler et avait le regard dans le vague alors Haizaki balaya la pièce du regard à la recherche de quelque chose qui pourrait l'aider à capter durablement l'attention du plus vieux sans lui laisser la possibilité de s'esquiver.

L'ancien gris aperçu l'une de ses cravates qui trainait sur le dossier d'un fauteuil, c'était loin d'être le seul vêtement éparpillé à travers le studio mais bel et bien le seul qui l'intéressait et qui allait pouvoir lui servir à faire rejoindre le sol aux habits du plus petit. Nonchalamment il passa près du meuble et s'empara de son bien avant d'aller se placer derrière le capitaine qui avait élu domicile à la fenêtre, le plus loin possible de lui. Haizaki sourit. Kasamatsu était venu le trouver, la moindre des politesses serait de le remercier comme il faut pour avoir fait le déplacement jusqu'ici.

\- Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues, Haizaki ? demanda l'ainé en sentant le torse du voleur se coller à son dos. Ce dernier lui répondit par un sourire carnassier.

\- Et toi mon petit Yukio ?

\- Je ne joue pas. Recule.

\- Tu étais donc sérieux quand tu t'es fait plaisir avec mes petits cadeaux… intéressant…

Kasamatsu devint brusquement écarlate ce qui n'échappa pas à l'as. Lui qui avait sorti cette phrase juste pour le mettre mal à l'aise, on dirait qu'il avait tapé dans le mille. Il se décida donc de continuer sur sa lancée jusqu'à ce que le petit brun le lui dise de vive voix.

\- Yukio. Ronronna le voleur, se collant un petit peu plus au dos musclé qui se trouvait devant lui, l'autre s'étant détourner de lui et fixait le contrebas.

\- Vire de là. Grogna le bleu en tentant de se dégager.

\- Nan. Ça va pas être possible. A moins que tu ne me dises ce que tu as pensé de mes présents et ce que tu en as fait…

Il sentit le corps contre lui se tendre et il dû resserrer sa prise pour l'empêcher de se dégager. Décidemment il adorait embêter son ainé. C'était presque jouissif. Surtout qu'il était sûr que jamais Ryôta ne s'était retrouvé dans une telle situation avec son Sempai adoré. Il faudrait qu'il lui en parle juste pour rire.

\- Alors Yukio, c'est ma petite vidéo qui t'a plu, c'est ça ? Dis-moi tu as jouis pas vrai ? C'est de me voir me faire plaisir ? C'est de m'entendre ? A moins que ce ne soit au moment où je parlais de te prendre… C'est ça Yukio ? Tu veux que je te prenne….

Au fur et à mesure que ses mots quittaient ses lèvres il put observer les différentes réactions de son vis-à-vis ce qui fit qu'il ne manqua nullement le moment ou l'autre se mordit brusquement les joues. Haizaki fit glisser ses mains le long des hanches de Kasamatsu, appréciant la souplesse des muscles, la chaleur qui se dégageait de sa peau même au travers du tissu.

\- Tu voudrais que je le fasse comment chaton… Hein, dis-moi tout… Tu n'es pas venu pour parler ne te voile pas la face…

Le voleur y allait à ce moment totalement au bluff, après tout l'autre pouvait réellement être venu pour qu'ils aient une discussion. Cependant il commençait à connaitre les réactions du garçon devant lui. Il avait appris à remarquer des petits détails chez l'homme qui lui tournait le dos, comme sa manière de frapper lorsqu'il était gêné juste avant qu'il ne se mordille la lèvre inférieure, ou encore lorsque lui-même l'embrassait et qu'il faisait semblant de se débattre. Oui, semblant car Haizaki n'était pas dupe. Il l'avait bien sentit qu'au moment où Kasamatsu le repoussait ce dernier accordait l'entrée à sa langue, il avait senti que le plus petit faisait glisser ses doigts sur son torse sous prétexte de vouloir se dégager. Et le voleur savourait cette victoire. L'autre n'en avait certainement pas conscience mais Haizaki était satisfait de lui-même, le capitaine était en train de lui tomber dans les bras et bientôt Ryôta n'aurait plus que ses yeux pour pleurer. Mais le fukuda se rendait également compte d'autre chose et il ne savait pas comment il devait le gérer. Si au point de départ son unique objectif était de ravir Kasamatsu au blond pour une petite vengeance comme il les aime, à présent c'était bien différent. Kasamatsu l'attirait irrémédiablement et pas uniquement comme cible, non, maintenant il voulait le posséder pour lui-même.

Il voulait mordre chaque parcelle de sa peau, y apposer sa marque, que tout le monde voit que le capitaine était à lui et à personne d'autre. Il voulait étrangler Ryôta encore plus qu'avant rien qu'en pensant qu'il fréquentait le même endroit que Yukio, qu'il avait carrément les clés de la maison de ce dernier. Il voulait que l'autre cesse de se débattre et se soumette gentiment. Il voulait lui faire des choses inavouables même pour lui qui pourtant n'était pas très prude. Il voulait que les orbes orageux du capitaine ne se posent que sur lui, il voulait être son obsession. Il le voulait simplement tout entier. Et le corps de Yukio pressé contre son torse ne l'aidait pas éloigner cette pensée de son esprit.

Le frottement d'un tissus qui glisse le long de sa paume lui rappela l'existence d'une certaine cravate dont il comptait bien se servir pour forcer la main du plus vieux. Que ce soit maintenant ou demain, il lui ferait dire qu'il n'appartenait qu'à lui seul, qu'il pouvait en faire ce qui lui ferait plaisir et cette étape n'était que la première. Ne voulant pas attiser les soupçons du Kaijo plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà, il veilla à y aller doucement alors qu'il suivait du bout des doigts la musculature de ses bras jusqu'à atteindre les poignets du bleu. Haizaki ne lui laissa pas le temps de comprendre ses intentions, il coinça les bras de l'autre derrière son dos et noua rapidement l'accessoire autour des poignets de Kasamatsu qui sentant le brusque changement d'humeur de son vis-à-vis voulu se retourner.

\- Détends-toi… Je vais te faire crier encore et encore mon petit Yukio, jusqu'à ce que ta voix se brise à force d'hurler ton plaisir et ta douleur, jusqu'à ce que tu n'aies plus de souffle parce que mes lèvres te l'auront coupé, jusqu'à ce que ton corps ne désire plus que le mien pour le satisfaire… Et lorsque ce sera bel et bien le cas, quand tu seras totalement accro à moi, que tu ne pourras plus te passer de mes mains sur ton corps, de ma bouche dans ton cou, de ma voix qui chuchote dans ton oreille, alors à ce moment-là seulement je serais satisfait car Ryôta aura définitivement plus aucune chance avec toi mais en plus tu n'appartiendras plus qu'à moi seul. et tu as beau dire tout ce que tu veux comme quoi tu n'es à personne, tu finiras par le dire que le seul à qui tu appartiens est Haizaki Shogo. Ce que je trouve le plus amusant est que même si je te préviens et que tu fais tout pour que cela ne se produise pas tu ne pourras rien y faire parce que tu es déjà dépendant de moi Yukio, pas vrai ?

\- Assez Haizaki. Je voulais juste te demander d'arrêter de te servir de moi pour blesser Kise. Le coupa le bleu en tournant la tête pour le regarder.

En son for intérieur Kasamatsu se demandait pourquoi il avait sorti ça, certes il n'avait pas apprécié que l'as sous-entende qu'il n'était qu'un objet pour parvenir à ses fins mais tout de même c'était le meilleur moyen pour mettre le fukuda en colère et dans l'état actuel des choses il ne pourrait pas faire grand-chose pour se défendre. Mais il avait besoin de recouvrer ses esprits, il refusait d'être un jouet pour le rouge. Il était comme ça, il ne s'impliquait jamais à la légère il l'avait compris avec Yume. Il était un mec vrai, les mensonges et faux-semblants n'étaient pas pour lui n'en déplaise au voleur.

Face à lui Haizaki bouillonnait, il lâcha le capitaine et serra les poings à s'en faire blanchir les phalanges, ses ongles rentrant dans la chair souple de sa paume. Alors qu'ils n'étaient que tous les deux, qu'ils auraient pu se laisser aller voir se rapprocher véritablement, Yukio osait parler de Kise. Il osait défendre ce crétin blond qui lui avait tout pris au simple prétexte qu'il avait une belle gueule ! Ne le faites pas rire ! Cette photo sur patte n'avait aucunement le droit d'être défendu par le petit brun, il devrait carrément s'estimer chanceux que ce dernier soit dans son entourage. Haizaki sentait qu'il était en train de craquer, il aurait dû arrêter ce petit jeu au moment où il avait senti que le kaijo commençait à représenter autre chose qu'une petite distraction dans son quotidien bien trop morne. Il aurait dû cesser quand il avait saisi que l'autre devenait important pour lui, quand il était devenu une obsession telle qu'il ne pouvait passer une journée sans penser à lui. Puis la vague haineuse qu'il tentait vaguement de retenir déferla, il tire sauvagement sur le tissu liant les mains du plus vieux, le libérant et le poussa brutalement contre le mur. Même le bruit sourd que fit la tête du capitaine en percutant le solide ne le fit pas sortir de sa colère.

\- Kise, hein ?! Toujours Kise, ouais monsieur a une belle gueule, le blondinet sait se déhancher sous les projecteurs, quel joueur de basket formidable ! Il est adorable ! quel géni ! C'est sûr que je ne suis pas et ne serait jamais capable de l'égaler, c'est ça Yukio ?! Je ne suis qu'un déchet qui martyrise ton cher et tendre blond ! Ben vas-y casse-toi, je te retiens pas. Allez baiser ou autre mais surtout ne recroisez jamais ma route, PIGE ! Maintenant CASSE-TOI !

Haizaki se sentait hurler sur le bleu qui était pétrifié, il voyait qu'il lui faisait peur. Le plus petit était collé dos au mur, ses magnifiques yeux bleus étaient écarquillés et il voyait que son corps était parcouru de discrets tremblements. Sauf qu'à cet instant l'as souffrait beaucoup trop pour en tenir compte, il voulait que l'autre dégage et ne plus jamais le revoir. Il voulait qu'on le laisse seul avec sa peine alors il rassembla le peu de contrôle qu'il lui restait et se décala pour laisser au capitaine l'espace nécessaire à sa fuite. Shogo senti son cœur se pincer en voyant son ainé détaler sans demander son reste et sans jeter un regard dans sa direction… Il ne représentait donc réellement rien pour lui…

Le voleur resta immobile pendant ce qui lui sembla être d'interminables minutes et quand il fût absolument certain que personne ne pourrait l'entendre, se laissa glisser au sol, de chaudes larmes s'écoulant le long de ses joues. Il regarda avec incompréhension une de ces perles salées qui venait d'atterrir sur le parquet, cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas laissé ses sentiments se manifester qu'il ne comprit pas tout de suite qu'il pleurait. Lorsqu'il s'en rendit réellement compte ce constat fit redoubler le flot aquatique et des gémissements de douleur pure franchir la barrière de se lèvres pourtant crispées. Il n'aurait jamais dû impliquer quelqu'un d'autre dans sa vengeance, elle aurait dû rester entre lui et Ryôta, personne d'autre n'aurait dû rejoindre l'équation mais voilà il avait une fois de plus voulu jouer au plus malin et à présent il était le seul à s'en mordre les doigts. Maudissant pour la énième fois le mannequin qui pourtant n'avait rien fait, les pleurs finirent par avoir raison de lui et il s'endormit à même le sol, recroquevillé et le cœur serré.

[…]

Deux semaines avaient passé depuis sa « dispute » avec Haizaki et Kasamatsu se sentait toujours aussi mal. Il repensait sans arrêt au visage haineux et larmoyant du fukuda. Les amis du bleu avait bien remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas et même si deux d'entre eux s'en doutaient aucun n'avaient osé aborder le sujet. Moriyama car si son ami d'enfance ne lui en avait pas parlé, c'est qu'il devait avoir besoin de temps et Kise car il ne savait pas comment lancer la conversation. Un comble pour un moulin à parole comme lui. Enfin il s'était retenu jusque aujourd'hui. Alors assis sur le lit de son capitaine, à côté de ce dernier, il se lança.

\- Sempai, c'est Haizaki n'est-ce pas ? demanda doucement le blond, à la fois inquiet de la réponse et de la réaction qu'aurait son ainé.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça, idiot.

Kise ressentit un pincement dans la poitrine, le ton avec lequel avait répondu Kasamatsu ne lui ressemblait tellement pas, il était plat, atone, sans aucune émotions. Le plus vieux ne l'avait même pas regardé quand il avait répondu. Alors ne parlons même pas de lui asséné un de ces coups derrière le crane dont il avait le secret.

\- Parce que tu réagis différemment quand il s'agit de lui et là, depuis quelques semaines du moins tu es bizarre.

\- Je suis juste un peu fatigué par les examens d'entrée à l'université.

\- Arrête de me mentir Sempai ! tu es un très mauvais menteur, ça se voit tout de suite quand tu ne dis pas la vérité ! S'écria le mannequin, il ne supportait plus de voir son Sempai dans cet état sans pouvoir agir puisque s'il se doutait de la source du problème il n'en connaissait pas la nature.

\- Même si c'était le cas je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde Kise. Et puis tu ne pourrais rien y faire de toute façon…

Le mannequin sentait qu'il n'avait plus rien à perdre. Son capitaine était abattu et cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il gardait ses sentiments pour lui. De plus même s'il se faisait rejeter, le blond se dit que ça aurait au minimum le mérite de réveillé l'autre.

Alors après avoir pris le menton du meneur entre ses longs doigts et lui avoir glissé un « ça me regarde parce que je ne veux pas voir l'homme que j'aime souffrir » il apposa doucement ses lèvres sur celles de l'autre. Son autre main partie se perdre dans les courtes mèches brunes tandis que la première caressait doucement la joue de son vis-à-vis.

Kasamatsu était une fois de plus perdu, il était sûr de ne pas s'être endormis ce ne pouvait donc être comme le rêve qu'il avait fait une fois alors qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bordel ? Et ce fût pour lui comme un déclic. Kise était adorable, il était un super basketteur, il était sexy… mais Kasamatsu ne ressentit rien dans son baiser, ce n'était pas la sauvagerie d'Haizaki qui faisait entrer son sang en ébullition, les mains du mannequin bien que douces et vraisemblablement expertes ne savaient faire accélérer les battements de son cœur. Alors Kasamatsu compris. Si son cœur ne pouvait s'emballer ce devait être tout simplement parce qu'un certain voleur s'en était emparé.

Doucement, ne voulant pas blesser son kouhai plus qu'il ne s'apprêtait à le faire, il se saisit de ses poignets et s'éloigna. Il se sentit mal en voyant le regard de chiot battu qu'avait le blond où pour une fois de véritables larmes venaient se loger et Kasamatsu se maudit d'en être la cause mais il ne pouvait laisser l'autre s'imaginer quelque chose qui n'aurait jamais lieu.

\- Je suis désolé Kise.

\- Je m'en doutais. Sourit tristement le mannequin en tentant de retenir les flots amers qui menaçaient de couler.

\- Je ne savais pas. J'ai vraiment dû être aveugle alors que je te vois tous les jours je ne me suis rendu compte de rien…

\- Je suppose que plus on est près moins on voit…

\- Bon sang je ne pensais pas que ça te toucherait à ce point, voilà que tu sors des phrases presque philosophiques !

Kise fit un petit sourire, même s'il venait de se faire jeter son Sempai tentait d'agir normalement pour ne pas qu'il se sente mal à l'aise et à cette constatation le blond ne pût s'empêcher de se dire que c'était exactement pour cette partie de lui, protectrice, qu'il en était tombé amoureux. Il ne voulut pas gêner son ainé plus qu'il ne venait de la faire et, oubliant sa question initiale sur Haizaki, quitta le domicile de son ami afin de pleurer tout son soul hors de sa vue. Il espérait juste que leur relation n'en serait pas affectée sinon l'as de Kaijo s'en voudrait éternellement.

Le capitaine regarda partir le plus jeune depuis la fenêtre de sa chambre, il ne savait pas comment il devait réagir mais la déclaration du blond lui avait fait prendre conscience d'une chose. De ses propres sentiments. Ceux qu'il avait pour un certain fukuda et qu'il s'était obstiné à nier. Maintenant il savait ce qu'il en était réellement : il était amoureux du voleur et si sa raison lui hurlait que c'était du suicide, son organe vital, lui, frétillait à l'idée de revoir le voleur. Cependant Kasamatsu hésitait l'autre lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'il ne voulait plus jamais le revoir alors il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire. En entendant, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir sur une voix féminine, le jeune homme pensa qu'il ne risquait rien à aller demander conseil à sa génitrice. Il descendit donc rapidement les escaliers et rejoignit sa mère qui rentrant de courses, était en train de ranger ses achats. Son fils lui proposa son aide et pendant un moment aucun des deux ne parla vraiment si ce n'est que pour échanger les banalités qu'une mère partageait avec son enfant.

\- C'est gentil d'être venu m'aider Yukio. Sourit la femme.

\- C'est normal maman.

\- Mais tu as tes révisions, c'est bien plus important que de ranger deux paquets de pates et une pomme. Répondit sa mère, souriante.

Sakuya Kasamatsu faisait penser à un soleil, elle était très belle, chaleureuse, douce et réconfortante. C'était le soleil de cette maison pour son fils et son époux. C'est pourquoi Yukio savait qu'il pouvait lui faire part de ses doutes sans inquiétude.

\- Maman j'aurais besoin de conseil… murmura le fils.

\- Mon chéri aurait-il ne histoire de cœur dont il voudrait me faire part. s'amusa Sakuya.

\- Maman !

Bon sa mère était également très taquine, ce qui à ce moment précis gêna énormément Yukio qui ne savait plus où se mettre si ce n'est loin du regard pétillant de sa mère qui semblait beaucoup s'amuser.

\- Alooooors!

\- Maman on dirait une adolescente comme ça. Maugréa le basketteur.

\- Mais pour la première fois mon fils va me parler de ses amours, je suis toute excitée !

Yukio soupira sa mère ne changerait jamais. Parfois il la trouvait véritablement étrange, et le fait que lui et son père soient tous les deux des personnes calmes et posées n'aidait pas à ce qu'il trouve sa mère « normale ». il soupira de nouveau en imaginant sa réaction quand il allait lui dire que c'était un garçon, soit elle allait tomber dans les pommes et là il était mal soit elle faisait sa fujoshi et se mettrait à sautiller partout comme l'enfant qu'elle semblait être restée.

\- Maman faut que je te prévienne d'un truc d'abord…

\- Si c'est du fait que c'est un garçon je suis déjà au courant.

Yukio se sentit verdir. Comment elle avait su ? Sakuya loin de s'émouvoir de l'émoi de son fils, était partie dans un fou rire magistral, elle trouvait la tête de Yukio juste épique et regrettait de ne pas avoir de quoi rendre une photo sous la main. Ça aurait fait un souvenir génial.

\- Que- mais comment tu… ?

\- Je te rappelle mon chéri que c'est moi qui fait le ménage dans ta chambre. Donc un petit conseil si tu ne veux pas que l'on voit quelque chose évite de le laisser en évidence sur ton bureau.

Le capitaine pâlît un peu plus. Il comprenait mieux à présent le magnifique sourire qu'arboraient sa mère la semaine précédente et le sourire en coin de son père. Puis il se rappela qu'un matin en pensant à l'as il avait sorti les photos qu'il lui avait envoyé et étant en retard pour les cours avait laissé les morceaux de papiers glacés en évidence, persuadé que personne ne viendrait dans sa chambre.

\- Passons donc ce petit détail mon chéri, que voulais-tu savoir ?

\- Voilà. Je suis allé le voir un week-end pour savoir ce qu'il se passait entre nous, je ne comprenais pas vraiment et je ne sais pas… j'ai paniqué, je ressentais des choses que je ne connaissais pas. Alors j'ai dit une énorme bêtise qui lui a fait croire que j'aimais quelqu'un, en plus c'est quelqu'un qu'il déteste. Il était furieux maman, je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça et… j'ai eu peur… il m'a dit qu'il ne voulait plus jamais me revoir. Je ne sais pas quoi faire maman ! Est-ce que je dois y aller et lui dire ce que je ressens ou je dois laisser tomber…

Sakuya se sentit émue devant la détresse évidente de son fils, elle voyait bien qu'il était perdu. Son premier amour était décidemment bien compliqué surtout pour ce jeune homme qui s'était imperméabilisé aux sentiments. Il lui faisait penser au petit garçon qu'il était une dizaine d'année auparavant et elle ne pût s'empêcher de le prendre dans ses bras le temps qu'il se calme. Enveloppé dans la chaleur maternelle, Yukio se détendit et reprit contenance, il détestait paraitre aussi faible même si 'était devant sa propre mère.

\- Je pense qu'il a été meurtri par tes paroles, selon moi il ne pensait pas ce qu'il t'a dit, ses sentiments ont dû prendre le pas sur la raison voilà tout.

\- C'est donc bien mal de laisser nos sentiments nous diriger…

\- Je n'ai pas dit ça Yukio, parfois tu passes à côté de choses merveilleuses car tu laisses tes sentiments de côté. Mon avis est que concernant la vie professionnelle il faut laisser faire la raison mais dans la vie privée ? Les sentiments sont ce qu'il y a de plus important. Toi qu'est-ce que tu veux faire, mon fils ?

\- Je veux le voir… soupira Yukio.

\- Alors file, garnement !

\- Mais et papa… !

Son père revenait d'un long voyage d'affaire, il ne pouvait pas partir comme ça.

\- Je pense qu'exceptionnellement ton père dirait la même chose que moi, alors du balai. Vas chercher ta veste et je t'interdis de revenir tant que tu ne t'es pas expliquer avec lui !

Sa mère le poussa alors en direction de l'escalier pour qu'il aille chercher sa veste et attendit au bas des marches. Ainsi Yukio compris que s'il ne descendait pas de lui-même sa douce génitrice viendrait le chercher et là, il allait souffrir. Après tout, ses fameux coups de pieds c'était elle qui les lui avait appris et il ne comptait pas lui servir de mannequin d'exercice. Il l'a rejoignit donc rapidement une veste sur le dos et se fit prestement mettre à la porte.

\- Ah encore une chose mon chéri !

\- Quoi… ? bougonna Yukio qui n'appréciait pas de se faire dégager de chez lui, même par sa mère que pourtant il adorait.

\- Si jamais il ne t'écoute pas tu l'attrape par le tee-shirt et tu lui roule patin du siècle tu devrais avoir toute son attention après. Lui répondit Sakuya, toute souriant et en lui faisant un clin d'œil, avant de refermer la porte.

Le capitaine était lui figé sur le palier, sa mère ne venait pas vraiment de dire ce qu'il avait entendu ? Elle n'avait pas osé ? Sa mère était bizarre, enfantine mais surtout géniale, même s'il y avait lui aussi penser à cette solution mais ne l'aurait pas formulée de façon aussi directe. Il soupira, personne ne pourrait plus la changer maintenant de toute manière. Il refit donc le même chemin que deux semaines plus tôt et monta dans le train, une petite quinzaine de minutes après être arrivé à la gare. Trouvant sa place assez facilement, il eut la surprise de constater qu'il ne serait pas seul durant ce voyage. En effet sur les sièges devant lui, il reconnut le géant de Yosen et de la kiseki no sedai accompagné du cyclope. Ce dernier le reconnu aussi apparemment puisqu'il se retourna pour le saluer et engagea un semblant de discussion. Heureux de ne pas passer le trajet à ruminer Kasamatsu se prêta volontiers au jeu.

\- Kasamatsu-San, je ne m'attendais pas à vous croiser ici. Sourit l'américain.

\- Ce n'était pas vraiment prévu, mais vous êtes loin de chez vous, non ?

\- Oui… Atsushi voulait absolument aller à l'ouverture de la nouvelle pâtisserie qui a eu lieu près de votre lycée…

\- Celle qui propose des pâtisseries orientales ? demanda le bleu pas très au fait des actualités de la gastronomie.

\- C'est ça.

\- Dis si je te donne un gâteau tu me promets de ne pas tourner autour de Muro-chin. Je ne voudrais pas écrasé un ami de Kise-Chin.

Le capitaine regarda interloqué le géant lui tendre un de ses précieux mets sucrés. Kise lui avait pourtant vanté l'attachement que portait le violet à la nourriture.

\- Atsushi… soupira Himuro.

\- Oui Muro-chin ?

\- Ce n'est pas parce que je parle avec Kasamatsu-San qu'il est en train de me draguer tu sais. C'est une discussion tout à fait banale entre deux anciens adversaires.

\- Je comprends mieux. Sourit Kasamatsu. Je ne savais pas que vous étiez ensemble du coup je ne comprenais pas vraiment le fait de « te tourner autour ». je te rassure Murasakibara, je n'ai aucune vue sur ton ami. En plus je suis déjà pris.

\- Bon tant mieux. Mais je garde mon gâteau alors. Fit le géant avant de se réinstaller confortablement dans son siège ignorant les deux autres, qui se regardèrent discrètement avant de sourire.

Le trajet se passa sans autres incidents notables et les deux compères de Yosen le quittèrent à mi-parcours, le violet ayant vu un tract concernant un festival gastronomique qui se déroulait dans une des villes où leur train passait. L'américain avait céder à la supplique de son compagnon et ils étaient donc descendu direction les stands. De nouveau seul, le brun avait recommencé à développer mille et un scénario dans sa tête sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

[…]

Enfin il était devant cette maudite porte. Comme pour sa première visite, il dût prendre plusieurs longues inspirations avant de trouver le courage de toquer. Le bruit de ses phalanges contre le bois résonna dans le silence de l'immeuble, ce dernier rompu par le bruit de pas en provenance de l'appartement désiré.

Une chance pour lui Haizaki ne pensa pas à regarder dans le judas, sinon Kasamatsu était sûr qu'il ne lui aurait pas ouvert. Cette impression se confirma quand avisant qui se tenait sur son seuil, l'as voulu refermer immédiatement.

\- Je suis désolé ! dit précipitamment le Kaijo, avant que le panneau de bois ne se referme totalement sur son propriétaire.

\- De quoi ? Grogna l'as.

\- Tu peux arrêter de faire l'enfant une seconde et me regarder en face sans te cacher ! s'il te plait.

Haizaki était intrigué. Le petit capitaine venait de lui dire « s'il te plait » chose qu'il ne devait encore jamais avoir fait, ce qui fit que le fukuda se demanda s'il ne devrait pas le laisser parler autre part que sur le pallier, en plus ils risquaient d'attirer les voisins à rester sur le palier. Alors déjà que les commères de cet immeuble arrivaient toujours à trouver de petites anecdotes croustillantes à raconter, il n'allait pas leur mâcher le travail en jouant une pseudo-scène de couple sous leurs nez. Passant outre le fait que le capitaine venait de le traité de gamin, il s'effaça de mauvaise grâce et le laissa entrer.

Le bleu pénétra dans l'appartement et se plaça en face de l'as. Voyant que celui-ci le fusillait du regard il choisit de changer de méthode. Kasamatsu s'inclina profondément devant lui et réitéra ses excuses, laissant l'autre bouche-bée. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que le fier meneur devait s'excuser de cette manière.

\- qu'est-ce qui me fait croire que tu es sincère ? Tu as Ryôta, non ? Donc fous-moi la paix.

\- J'ai dit à Kise qu'il n'y aurait jamais rien entre lui et moi si c'est ce que tu sous-entends et si je suis ici, 'est pour être honnête avec toi. Tu avais raison, je suis devenu pire que dépendant de toi. Je suis tombé amoureux. Grommela Kasamatsu, bon sang il avait bien cru qu'il n'arriverait jamais à finir sa phrase…

Haizaki se figea en face de lui et le dévisagea. Il avait vraiment bien entendu ce que l'autre venait de dire ? Ce n'était pas une blague. N'osant y croire le voleur resta sur la défensive.

\- Je répète ma question. Qu'est ce qui me dit que tu es réellement sincère ?

Kasamatsu ferma les yeux une demi-seconde. Il aurait dû se douter que l'as ne le croirait pas sur paroles. Après tout il l'avait à moitié jeté la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés l'un en face de l'autre. Le meneur se dit qu'il devrait être plus convaincant et pour cela, utilisa une technique dérivée de celle qui lui avait soufflée sa mère. Il retira sa veste et l'envoya balader sur le dossier d'un fauteuil puis enleva sa cravate à Haizaki et la lui tendit de même que ses poignets offerts. Il se sentit gêner à l'idée de ce qu'il allait dire mais il avait pris sa résolution : il ne partirait que quand l'autre le croirait.

\- Puisque tu ne me crois pas, vas-y. Je te laisse m'attacher et faire ce que tu veux avec mon corps. Je ne vois pas de meilleur moyen pour que tu croies en ma sincérité…

* * *

Voilà c'est la fin de ce chapitre!

Je ne sais pas si vous avez vu (enfin je pense...) mais ce chapitre est énorme par rapport aux autres (plus de 5000 mots!), j'espère donc qu'il vous a plu et que vous me ferez part de vos impressions bonnes ou mauvaises!

Au revoir!


	7. Jouons!

Hello tout le monde!

Voilà un moment que je n'étais pas revenue mais je vous assure que ce n'était pas volontaire de ma part... et oui avant les vacances est tombé une calamité nommée "partiel".

Mais me revoici! Le chapitre est plus petit mais cela s'explique également par le fait que je demande votre participation dans les commentaires pour définir le déroulement de la suite! ^^

en espérant que ce petit bout de texte vous plaise!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Haizaki se figea une seconde en contemplant ce que lui tendait son vis-à-vis, il devinait facilement que le plus âgé était on ne peut plus sérieux, que ce soit à la manière dont ses épaules étaient contractées ou encore au vu de ses joues écarlates. La mauvaise humeur, cette caractéristique qui était propre au voleur s'atténua inexorablement. Doucement il se saisit du morceau de tissu et le laissa tomber à terre. Il savait que Yukio était une personne fière, à un niveau qui pouvait très certainement rivaliser avec sa propre fierté, alors il comprenait que le capitaine avait fait un immense effort pour mettre son égo de côté. C'est pour cela qu'il ne se sentait pas le cœur à abusé de la situation et à faire sien Kasamatsu à ce moment précis .A présent il aurait tout le temps pour y parvenir, il n'avait pas besoin de se presser. Avec précaution, comme s'il craignait que l'autre ne se sauve, Haizaki s'approcha et attira Kasamatsu contre lui, nichant sa tête dans le creux du cou du bleu.

Le voleur ne s'était que rarement sentit aussi bien, à chaque inspiration le parfum de capitaine emplissait ses poumons en vagues dévastatrices, il ressentait le souffle de ce dernier, brulant, s'échouer contre sa nuque à intervalle irrégulier. Il sentit des bras musclés venir timidement se refermer dans son dos et il put deviner sans mal que l'autre devait prendre une magnifique teinte écrevisse encore plus prononcée que quelques minutes auparavant. Se laissant aller à une douceur qu'il ne soupçonnait même pas posséder, Shogo enserra un peu plus le corps blottit contre lui. Pour rien au monde, il n'aurait souhaité être à un autre endroit que celui-ci.

Délicatement, Haizaki suivit le contour du visage du bleu du bout de ses lèvres, redessinant sa mâchoire, glissant sur une pommette rougie, s'égarant au coin de la bouche. Ses lèvres finirent par rencontrer doucement celles de l'autre, alertes au moindre signe de refus. Il mit fin de lui-même au baiser, collant son front à celui de son Yukio.

\- J'en déduis que tu me crois maintenant. Avança timidement le meneur, le visage en feu.

\- Ça se pourrait bien. Sourit le voleur.

Intérieurement Haizaki s'esclaffait littéralement en les imaginant lui et Yukio ensemble car même si cela le comblait de joie, ce qu'il n'avouerait jamais, cette situation allait également avoir des hauts et des bas digne d'une montagne russe. Il était conscient que ni l'un ni l'autre n'allait se laisser faire ce qui ne ferait que pimenté une relation qui n'en était encore qu'à ses débuts. Presque inconsciemment, l'as fit glisser l'une de ses mains le long du dos du meneur, l'autre allant se glisser derrière sa nuque. Il ne s'en rendit réellement compte que lorsque ses doigts buttèrent sur la ceinture du capitaine et que ce dernier se recula brusquement. Haizaki n'aurait pas été étonné si un couinement avait échappé à l'autre, il était d'ailleurs prêt à parier qu'il avait été sur le point d'en émettre un et ne s'était retenu que lorsque le bruit allait franchir la barrière de ses lèvres.

\- Je me disais aussi que c'était étrange que tu sois aussi calme !

\- Mais je suis toujours sage, Yukio. Je n'ai rien fait. Enfin je n'ai _encore_ rien fait… Ronronna le voleur, un sourire faussement angélique sur le visage.

\- Arrêtes ça, tu n'es pas crédible Haizaki et n'utilise pas mon prénom comme ça. Grogna le meneur.

\- Je suis pourtant sincère, _Yukio_ …. Je suis très sage mais ça peut changer si tu veux…

Les mots à peine prononcés, Haizaki franchit l'espace que le meneur avait instauré entre eux et l'attrapa par la nuque. L'autre n'eut pas le temps de protester que l'as fondit sur ses lèvres, passant habilement la barrière qu'elles formaient et entama un ballet enflammé entre leurs langues. Sans perdre une seconde Haizaki délaissa les lèvres gonflées de son ainé et se précipita sur son cou, le marquant comme sien, enfonçant profondément les dents dans la chaire sensible, indifférent aux gémissements échappant à l'homme dans ses bras. Les mains enserrant les poignets de l'autre avec force, il le força à s'adosser au mur, à la recherche d'une meilleure prise. Haizaki lâcha l'un des poignets de Kasamatsu et entreprit de remonter l'étoffe lui bloquant l'accès à la peau sensible du ventre de son désormais petit-ami. Ce dernier essaya vainement de se libérer de l'étreinte de l'as sans succès, si le rouge avait une force naturelle supérieure à la sienne, le fait qu'il soit réduit à état d'agglomérat de sensations et d'émotions ne l'aidait pas à rendre sa démarche convaincante. Sa main libre qui devait repousser le voleur se perdit parmi ses mèches brunes et l'attira encore plus près de lui tandis que son bassin s'avançait de lui-même à la recherche de son confrère. Sentant l'abandon du bleu, Haizaki le libéra totalement et lui retira son haut, qu'il envoya voler dans un coin de la pièce. Le bruit sourd d'un objet tombant au sol l'avertit que l'étoffe n'avait pas atterris à l'endroit prévu mais il ne s'en soucia pas plus que ça, occupé qu'il était à revendiquer le corps devant lui et à y incruster sa marque. En revanche il ne put ignorer bien longtemps la sonnerie particulière d'un téléphone qui résonnait dans l'appartement, rageusement il s'éloigna de Kasamatsu et parti en quête de l'élément perturbateur. Il le trouva rapidement dans la veste du bleu, qui tentant de reprendre une respiration plus calme, voulu se saisir du mobile.

\- Rends-moi ça Haizaki. Hachura le meneur, le souffle toujours court.

\- Je regarde qui est le pète bonbon qui nous interrompt. Grogna l'as.

Son mécontentement ne fit que se renforcer quand il découvrit qui appelait. Enervé il décrocha, en esquivant la main de Yukio qui voulait récupérer son bien.

\- Ryôta, j'espère que tu as _vraiment_ une bonne raison pour casser l'ambiance !

\- Haizaki passe-moi ce portable tout de suite. Grogna le bleu en retentant une approche.

 _\- Haizaki ? Pourquoi tu as le portable de Sempai ?_

\- Poses pas de questions inutiles et dis pourquoi tu viens faire chier, le blondinet. J'étais occupé là.

\- Haizaki !

Cette fois l'as ne pût éviter la furie brune qui se jeta sur lui et le cloua dans le fauteuil. Le portable disparût rapidement de ses mains et Kasamatsu reprit la conversation où lui, l'avait laissé.

\- Kise ! qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda le capitaine de nouveau en possession de son bien et en s'éloignant du voleur.

 _\- Sempai ! Il se passe quoi là ? Pourquoi c'est Haizaki qui a décroché ?_

\- Du calme crétin. Il a juste attrapé le téléphone avant moi et je n'ai pas réussi à l'empêcher de décrocher, c'est tout.

 _\- Ça ne me dit pas pourquoi vous êtes ensemble. Bougonna le blond_

\- Yukio ! J'ai retrouvé ton tee-shirt ! s'esclaffa Haizaki, veillant à le dire assez fort pour que le blond l'entende.

\- Je vais le tuer…

 _\- Sempai ! Couina misérablement le mannequin. Vous faisiez quoi ?_

Kasamatsu soupira en se pinçant l'arête du nez. À eux deux ils allaient finir par le rendre totalement fou et pour la énième fois il se demanda comment il s'était débrouillé pour se trouver dans ce genre de situation. Entre l'un qui chouinait dans son oreille une multitude de « Sempai » tous plus désespérés les uns que les autres et l'autre andouille sarcastique qui tenait son tee-shirt au bout du doigt en arborant un immense sourire moqueur, il allait finir par craquer.

\- Rien du tout. Pourquoi tu appelais ? Et toi arrête ! grogna Kasamatsu à l'attention du voleur qui s'amusait à le distraire.

 _\- Méchant Sempai ! Je voulais venir dormir chez toi mais tu n'y étais pas…_

\- Tu sais très bien que tu n'as pas besoin de demander, ma mère t'as préparé une chambre pour quand tu viens.

 _\- Grillé… C'était juste pour savoir ce que tu faisais, haha…_

\- Je suis allé mettre les choses au clair avec Haizaki, maintenant que tu le sais on se verra à mon retour. A plus tard Kise.

\- Mais Sempaiii…

Kasamatsu mit fin à la conversation avant que le blond n'ai pu finir sa phrase. Il connaissait suffisamment son as pour savoir que s'il lui laissait trop longtemps la parole il serait impossible de l'arrêter par la suite. Il éteignit le mobil et le rangea dans la poche de sa veste puis se tourna vers l'homme qui tenait son tee-shirt en otage et qui était étrangement silencieux depuis quelques minutes.

Le meneur s'aperçut tout de suite qu'il y avait un problème. L'as avait les sourcils froncés et les lèvres pincées. Ses poings étaient serrés autour du tissu.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe cette fois. Soupira Kasamatsu.

\- Ce crétin n'a pas seulement les clés mais aussi une chambre chez toi et après tu veux me faire croire qu'il n'y a rien du tout entre vous ? En plus tu viendrais de lui mettre un râteau et il voudrait venir te voir ? Me prend pas pour un con, Kasamatsu !

Le kaijo sursauta, il ne pensait pas que le fait que le voleur utilise son nom plutôt que son prénom le gênerait à ce point alors qu'il n'avait cessé d'insister pour qu'il le fasse. Et puis c'était quoi ce brusque changement d'humeur ? Un coup il était doux et attentionné, la seconde d'après il devenait un véritable fauve et il finissait par avoir un comportement de gamin de primaire, il faudrait qu'il se décide à la fin.

\- Je commence à en avoir marre de toujours devoir me justifier auprès de toi et je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe dans la tête de Kise ne me mets pas son comportement sur le dos ! Ce crétin est comme mon frère, son agence est juste à côté de chez moi et ma mère l'adore, donc comme il est souvent crevé après ses shootings ma mère a décidé de lui attribué une chambre. Je n'y suis strictement pour rien. Si tu veux qu'il y ait quelque chose entre nous il va falloir que tu me fasses confiance ! Ça ne va pas que dans un sens !

L'as soupira, l'étoffe entortillée autour des doigts, il avait tendance à voir le mal partout et il commençait à se rendre compte qu'accuser Yukio toutes les cinq minutes n'était pas vraiment une bonne idée s'il voulait que son ainé tombe dans ses bras. Il tendit alors son vêtement à l'autre et le regarda s'empresser de le remettre. Haizaki fit la moue, Kasamatsu le fusillait toujours du regard et il ne voulait pas s'abaisser à présenter des excuses.

\- Ouais ben ton « frangin » est un peu trop collant je trouve.

Bon apparemment cette remarque faisait bien diversion. Pas d'excuses claires et nettes mais sous-entendues, juste assez subtil pour qu'on ne puisse pas dire que c'en étaient mais cela suffit à adoucir légèrement le regard du capitaine.

Kasamatsu soupira intérieurement. Il se doutait bien que l'as ne s'excuserait pas de face mais il appréciait la tentative camouflée. Il profita du fit d'avoir le champ libre pour détailler avec un peu plus d'attention le lieu où il se trouvait. La déco était sobre voir même inexistante, les murs blanc et gris donnaient un petit côté moderne à la pièce. Le leu haussa les sourcils en prenant conscience de la grandeur de la pièce.

\- Tu vis avec quelqu'un ici ?

\- Jaloux, chaton ? ricana le voleur.

Soupirant de plus belle, le capitaine se détourna d'Haizaki. Il se rendait compte qu'il était sans cesse en train de le chercher du regard quand l'autre ne se trouvait pas dans son champ de vision et cela lui déplaisait. Il avait l'impression de perdre son indépendance et ne voulait pas que l'as ne s'en aperçoive sinon il était sûr de ne plus jamais avoir la paix.

\- Pas le moins du monde débile. Je trouvais juste l'espace un peu grand pour une personne.

\- Tu m'as appelé comment mon petit chat ?

\- Arrêtes avec ces surnoms à la fin ! C'est ridicule ! Et utilise les honorifiques, bon sang, je suis ton ainé !

Le sourire en coin de l'as s'élargit un peu plus. C'était plus fort que lui, il ne pouvait se retenir de taquiner le petit brun et puis ce n'était tout de même pas de sa faute si l'autre lui faisait pensait à un petit félin. Il trouvait une ressemblance frappante entre le capitaine des bleus et le petit animal. Tout d'abord la petite taille du capitaine lui donnait un petit air mignon, sa manière de sortir les griffes dès qu'il se sentait en danger, son caractère grognon et à tendance agressif… Vraiment c'était l'animal qu'Haizaki associerait sans mal au meneur.

\- Yep, je suis tout seul ici, pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je m'aperçois que je ne connais presque rien de toi en dehors du basket et ce n'est pas suffisant pour avoir une… une…

\- Relation ? histoire ? je croyais que tu m'aimais Yukio ?Tu ne dervais pas être gené à 'idée de le dire à voix haute! C'est bizarre. le taquina le voleur, joueur une fois de plus.

\- Ce n'est pas la question ! Rétorqua le meneur, les joues en feu. On se connait à peine !

\- Très bien alors jouons à un jeu Yukio. Susurra Haizaki, les yeux légèrement plissés.

\- Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment. Grogna l'autre, frustré.

\- Attends de connaitre les règles ! L'un pose une question à l'autre et si il refuse de répondre alors celui qui a posé la question à le droit de lui donner un gage et il ne peut pas s'y soustraire. Comme ça tu as tes réponses et moi je pourrais te faire faire ce que je veux quand tu essaieras de te défiler !

\- Ne m'insulte pas crétin ! S'insurgea Yukio, un assénant un coup sur le sommet du crâne de l'as.

Déjà que l'autre l'appelait « chaton » à tout bout de champs et il était hors de question qu'en plus il le traite de trouillard. Non mais il ne devait pas exister une seule personne capable de dire qu'à u moment de sa vie il s'était défilé. Il avait peut être fait la chose en question à contrecœur mais il l'avait fait. C'était son honneur et sa fierté qui était en jeu !

\- Pas de triche ?

\- Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais tricher. Sourit le voleur.

\- Pas de mensonge ? reformula Kasamatsu en levant les yeux au plafond.

\- Promis.

\- Le domaine des questions ?

\- Tout. Aucun moyen de s'échapper.

\- Très bien, j'accepte soupira le bleu et s'asseyant en face de l'autre.

Haizaki laissa alors son sourire s'élargir et Kasamatsu sentit ses bras se couvrir de chair de poule. Il avait peut être fait une erreur de jugement en acceptant ce jeu tout compte fait….

* * *

Coucou! alors ça vous a plu?

Comme je le disais plus haut, je voudrais que vous me disiez si jamais vous avez des idées de questions que pourrait se poser Haizaki et Kasamatsu! Et même leur réponse si celle ci vous tient à coeur! Notez les dans les commentaires ou par Mp si vous voulez que cela reste secret jusqu'au prochain chapitre!

Merci d'avoir lu! Bye!


	8. entre deux feux

**hello! Bonne année!**

 **Un grand merci à ceux qui ont participé au jeu du question/réponse ^^ comme je l'ai dit je ne pouvais pas insérer dans le texte toutes les suggestions que vous avez faites mais j'espere avoir tout de meme répondu à vos attentes! Merci également à tous les autres lecteur, reviewers...**

 **Je vous laisse avec le plus long chapitre écrit jusque maintenant et vous souhaite une bonne lecture!**

* * *

\- Et si on commençait par des questions faciles ? demanda Haizaki, tout excité.

\- Si tu veux…

\- Attends, on va dans ma chambre, c'est plus pratique que d'être chacun sur un fauteuil à chaque bout de la pièce !

\- C'est très bien ici. Tenta d'arguer Kasamatsu.

Le voleur était déjà bien entreprenant dans les endroits publics, il préférait prendre ses précautions et rester dans un endroit neutre. Or la chambre de son cadet ne lui semblait pas être le terrain le plus neutre de l'appartement et s'il voulait garder ses vêtements sur le dos le capitaine pressentait que chaque détail avait son importance, y compris la pièce où le « jeu » se déroulerait.

\- Non, ce sera plus confortable là-bas. Réfuta l'as.

Voyant que son ainé, trainait des pieds et ne semblait pas plus que ça disposer à le suivre, il l'attrapa par le poignet et le tira à sa suite. Il lui fit traverser le salon où ils étaient, un couloir aux teintes claires, passer devant diverses pièces pour s'arrêter devant une porte sombre au bout de l'allée que le plus jeune ouvrit tout en continuant de trainer le meneur derrière lui.

Une fois Yukio entré, Haizaki referma la porte et s'y adossa, s'amusant des réactions de l'autre. Celui-ci le fusilla un instant du regard, irrité de l'attitude autoritaire de l'as, il lui faisait véritablement penser à un petit tyran ou à un gamin pourri gâté, au choix. Apercevant le sourire satisfait du rouge, il comprit que maintenant qu'il était ici il ne pourrait en sortir tant que le fukuda ne l'aurait pas décidé, soit de toute évidence après leur questions/réponses.

Détaillant la chambre, le bleu laissa fleurir un fin sourire sur ses lèvres. Tout en cette salle lui rappelait Shogo. Les couleurs, rouges, noir et argent, sauvage, sensuelles, attirantes et qui pourtant, malgré l'apparente chaleur du rouge laissait plus filtrer une sensation de danger. Le mobilier, tout en lignes pures, sans la moindre fioriture, transmettait un sentiment de simplicité en même temps que de vide. Le regard orage finit par se déposer sur le lit du rouge, le meuble était en lui-même difficile à louper vu sa taille mais le meneur s'était concentré pour l'éviter. Comme si le regarder allait rendre la situation plus voir trop réelle. Ses yeux dérivèrent sur les lignes simples du meuble, s'attardèrent sur la largeur, glissèrent le long des draps rouges puis remontèrent pour rencontrer ceux noir d'encre d'Haizaki. Kasamatsu sursauta. Il était tellement concentré dans son inspection de la pièce et à éviter l'as qu'il n'avait pas vu que ce dernier s'était déplacé jusqu'à se mettre juste en face de lui.

\- Ma chambre te plait ? susurra Haizaki en ne le quittant pas une seconde du regard, son éternel rictus accroché au coin des lèvres.

\- Elle te ressemble.

\- Je prends ça pour un oui. Ricana l'as.

\- N'interprète pas comme tu veux Haizaki. Râla le meneur.

Un bref éclat de rire franchit les lèvres du rouge avant qu'il n'attire le bleu sur le lit et ne s'assoit en tailleur sur le matelas. Maugréant pour cacher son embarras, Kasamatsu imita son vis-à-vis, se retrouvant ainsi en face à face.

\- Je commence ! s'exclama Haizaki, son regard s'illuminant avant la bêtise qu'il ne s'apprêtait à sortir.

\- Si ça te fais plaisir…

\- Tu mesure combien ? sourit l'as de toutes ses dents.

\- Haizaki… gronda le bleu, une veine battant à sa tempe.

\- Ben quoi, t'es tout petit, du coup je me posais la question…

C'était officiel il le haïssait. Qu'importe ce qu'il avait pu dire avant et qui pourrait témoigner du contraire. Le pire était certainement que l'autre semblait fier de lui et qu'il se moquait ouvertement de sa pomme. Déjà que sa taille était un sujet qu'il préférait éviter mais en plus cet imbécile mettait les deux pieds dans le plat, comme un bourrin, et se payait le luxe de se foutre de lui. Non mais où était passé le respect que cet idiot de voleur aurait dû témoigner à son ainé ?! En même temps se rappela le brun, l'autre n'avait jamais fait preuve d'un quelconque signe respectueux envers quelqu'un à sa connaissance, cela n'aurait donc pas dû l'étonner…

\- J'ai une taille tout à fait respectable, je te signale ! C'est toi qui es immense !

\- Ça ne me dit pas la réponse. Ricana une fois de plus le rouge.

\- 1.78 m soupira le plus âgé.

\- C'est ce que je disais ! Tu es un nain Yukio.

\- Raaah ! La ferme ! C'est quoi cette question débile en plus ?!

\- On avait dit qu'on commençait par des faciles. Répondit Haizaki, en haussant négligemment les épaules.

Kasamatsu ne sut que répondre. Quoi qu'il dise il semblait que l'autre ait toujours une répartie de prête pour le contrer. Mais franchement dans la catégorie stupide…

\- Rooh, allez ! Je suis sûr que tu as une demande de ce genre pour moi !

Le bleu le dévisagea un instant, les questions sans intérêt telle que celles-ci ne l'intéressaient pas particulièrement et il ne voyait pas ce qu'il pourrait demander au voleur dans le même esprit de légèreté. Il ressassa un instant les souvenirs qu'il avait de lui et ce qui pourrait l'interpeller avant de brusquement se remémorer un détail qui l'avait pourtant perturbé lors de leur première rencontre.

\- En effet… Je me demandais comment ça se fait que tu sois brun alors qu'à Teiko tu avais les cheveux gris ?

La question surprit l'as qui ne s'y attendait pas le moins du monde, surtout que le bleu ne l'avait pas connu à cette période il ne devrait donc pas être au courant de son changement de couleur capillaire, à moins que…

\- Tu as fait des recherches sur moi. Ronronna-t-il.

\- Non. Répliqua immédiatement le bleu. C'est juste que sur les photos que Kise m'a montré de votre collège, ils étaient argentés.

Haizaki grimaça intérieurement. Il s'attendait à ce que le sujet « crétin blond et mannequin » revienne tôt ou tard sur la table mais il aurait préféré que ce ne soit pas au début de leur jeu. Rien de tel pour plomber l'ambiance que de parler de l'as de Kaijo. De plus savoir que celui-ci possédait des clichés de lui le mettait mal-à-l'aise. Se concentrant pour ne pas laisser paraitre que l'allusion au blond l'avait rendu acerbe, il répondit à la question du meneur.

\- C'est à cause de la « génération des miracles »…

\- Comment ça ?

Kasamatsu fronça les sourcils. Il savait par expérience que la GM était très influente mais qu'ils obligent quelqu'un à se faire une couleur, ça lui paraissait un peu gros quand même…

\- C'est à cause de leurs cheveux bizarres. Ronchonna Haizaki.

\- …. .

\- Ben oui ! Tu as déjà vu un mec avec une touffe verte ou violette avant eux toi ?

\- Non mais je ne vois toujours pas le rapport. Souligna Yukio, légèrement perdu.

\- Quand j'ai quitté l'équipe, quasiment tout le monde croyait que je faisais partie de leur bande parce que j'avais une couleur bizarre, il faut croire qu'il n'y avait qu'eux qui avaient une capillarité sortant de l'ordinaire. J'en ai eu marre, je me suis pointé chez le premier coiffeur que j'ai trouvé et je lui ai dit de me coller la teinte la plus basique sur le crâne pour qu'enfin on me foute la paix avec cette bande de guignols…

Le bleu hésitait quant à l'attitude à adopter face à cette révélation pour le moins inattendue. D'un côté il avait envie râler devant les réactions extrêmes de Shogo, d'un autre soupirer devant leur immaturité et pour finir un irrésistible fou rire commençait à pointer le bout de son nez, étirant doucement les commissures de ses lèvres. Oh oui… il imaginait tellement bien Haizaki chez le coiffeur, une pate bizarre sur les cheveux, s'impatientant entre deux grands-mères venues refaire leur brushing. Finalement se fût son hilarité qui l'emporta et Haizaki se vexa en voyant l'autre se tordre de rire.

\- C'est tellement ridicule comme raison ! s'exclama Kasamatsu, qui peu habitué à se laisser à aller à rire aux éclats, peinait à reprendre son souffle.

\- Si tu savais l'horreur que j'ai vécue tu ne dirais pas ça. Bougonna le plus jeune, l'égo froissé.

Son ainé ne répondit pas mais le frémissement qui l'agitait et la brillance de ses yeux suffirent à convaincre le rouge qu'il entendrait à nouveau parler de cette histoire et que son chaton n'avait pas le moins du monde l'intention de faire preuve de compassion à son égard.

\- C'est à mon tour.

\- Je t'en prie.

\- Comment sont les membres de ta famille ?

\- Ma mère est totalement… folle ou immature je ne sais pas quel est le terme qui lui correspond le plus. Soupira le bleu.

\- Je crois que je vais l'adorer. Le coupa l'as.

\- Mon père est tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal et les jumeaux sont des terreurs, voilà c'est tout. Finit le kaijo en ignorant l'intervention de l'autre.

\- Tu as des frères ? s'étonna le rouge.

\- Oui, plus jeunes.

Haizaki imaginait parfaitement Yukio dans le rôle du grand frère, ça lui allait à la perfection. Engrangeant les informations que le bleu lui donnait, il attendit que celui-ci se décide à poser la prochaine interrogation.

\- Comment ça se fait que tu vives seul ? Tu es pourtant encore mineur.

L'as se renfrogna. Il n'aimait pas parler de sa situation familiale et même s'il savait que le bleu ne l'avait pour le mettre mal-à-l'aise il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'être. Encore plus après avoir découvert quel genre de famille était celle de Yukio. Voyant que le bleu s'apprêtait à reprendre la parole, certainement pour lui dire de ne pas tenir compte de sa précédente demande Haizaki ouvrit la bouche le devançant. Même si le sujet était assez sensible, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de paraitre faible, même devant Yukio. Il avait mis des années à se façonner sa réputation de petit délinquant sans cœur, il était hors de question que celle-ci s'effondre d'un seul coup à cause de ses états d'âme.

\- Disons que ma famille n'est pas du genre aimante et attentionnée si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Mon père trafiquait des trucs pas super net et quand ses nerfs lâchaient et ben disons que c'est moi qui lui servait de défouloir. Ma mère était totalement soumise et je crois que ça l'arrangeait bien que ce soit moi qui me fasse tabasser comme ça, ce n'était pas elle. Les services sociaux ont débarqués dans ma vie à mon entrée au collège. Je pense que j'aurais dû remercier Nijimura pour ça mais je l'ai pas fait… Bref, j'ai fini par être trimballé de famille d'accueil en famille d'accueil et quand j'ai eu 16 ans j'ai demandé à être émancipé. L'état me verse une « bourse » pour que je puisse vivre seul et voilà. L'histoire de ma vie. Sourit sarcastiquement l'ancien teiko.

Pendant tout le discours d'Haizaki, le bleu ne l'avait pas lâché des yeux. Et à présent que celui-ci était terminé, il ne savait pas comment réagir, sa vie était tellement différente de celle du fukuda… en plus c'était lui qui avait posé la question… mais en se mettant à la place du rouge, il se dit que ce qu'il détesterait par-dessus tout s'était que l'on s'apitoie sur son sort, alors il se contenta d'hocher la tête et attendit la suite.

Le voleur se détendit imperceptiblement en voyant que le bleu n'allait pas émettre de commentaire sur son histoire, et une part de lui en était reconnaissante. Il relégua donc cet intermède dans un coin de son esprit, comme il le faisait toujours, et se concentra sur sa prochaine intervention.

\- Puisqu'on est dans les sujets joyeux, si on attaquait celui à touffe jaune ?

Kasamatsu émit un discret grognement. Lui qui pensait avoir réussi à éviter le sujet… Il n'avait pas envie de se prendre la tête avec l'as mais le sujet « Kise » risquait fortement de conduire à cette action.

\- Puisque tu sembles y tenir…

\- Il est quoi pour toi et pourquoi si tu l'as repoussé il voudrait venir chez toi ?

\- Ça fait deux questions. Souligna le meneur.

\- Yukio… gronda le rouge.

\- Ecoute, je t'ai déjà tout expliqué… Kise est comme un petit frère pour moi, je ressens la même chose pour lui que pour les jumeaux, rien de plus rien de moins. Je ne peux pas être plus clair là-dessus. Et comme je te l'ai dit, je lui ai dit qu'il n'y aurait jamais rien de plus que ça entre lui et moi. Après c'est de Kise dont on parle, il veut certainement faire comme si rien ne s'était passé.

\- Ça me plait pas…

\- Oui ben je ne vais pas dire à mon as que je ne veux plus le voir parce que ça ne plait pas à monsieur. On va juste faire comme avant et point barre.

\- Tu me jure qu'il n'y a rien de rien entre vous ? s'entêta l'as, buté comme jamais.

\- Oui… soupira le bleu en réponse, exaspéré par le manque de confiance que le rouge avait en lui.

Apparemment satisfait de la réponse, ce dernier se cala un peu plus confortablement avec les oreillers et attendit que le brun naturel reprenne. Celui- s'était légèrement renfrogné suite au précédent échange et décida de « tester » en quelque sorte son vis-à-vis.

\- Qu'est-ce-que tu ressens pour moi ?

En même temps qu'il formulait sa pensée à voix haute, Kasamatsu sentit ses pommettes se colorer, perdant par la même occasion l'effet voulu. Haizaki écarquilla ses orbes onyx devant la soudaineté de la demande et son rictus moqueur qui l'avait plus ou moins quitté depuis le début du jeu, revint se placer naturellement sur son visage.

\- On est inquiet ? le taquina l'as, sautant sur l'occasion.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi, réponds juste. Répliqua le bleu de mauvaise foi.

\- Disons que….

\- …

\- Comment dire…

\- Haizaki… gronda Kasamatsu, sa patience diminuant à vitesse grand V, une veine battant plus que jamais à sa tempe.

\- Disons que je ne te déteste pas. Finit par lâcher l'as une main derrière la nuque et fuyant obstinément le regard de l'autre.

Le kaijo leva les yeux au ciel mais esquissa tout de même en léger sourire. Une déclaration de ce genre était typique d'Haizaki et s'il se fiait aux réactions de ce dernier, il pouvait dire que c'était l'équivalent d'une déclaration en grandes pompes de tout autre individu. Alors même s'il maudissait quelque peu la fierté du plus grand, le doute qu'il ressentait par rapport aux sentiments que le fukuda nourrissait à son égard avait disparu alors il s'estimait plutôt heureux de lui avoir demandé.

\- Une dernière ! réclama l'ex-argent, une fois remit de sa déclaration.

\- Juste une.

\- Ok. Alors tu as aimé ce que je t'avais envoyé ? Sourit-il sournoisement.

Le bleu se sentit rougir jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux au souvenir des « cadeaux » que lui avait fait parvenir Haizaki. S'il savait à quel point ils avaient été appréciés.

\- C'était surtout gênant. Contourna le meneur.

\- Qu'est-ce qui était gênant Yukio ? Que quelqu'un puisse les voir ou ce que tu en as fait ?

Oh qu'il pouvait le détesté pour lire aussi facilement en lui. Kasamatsu n'avait pas l'habitude d'être transparent aux yeux des autres et cette sensation le dérageait fortement. Il ne pouvait même pas envisager de nier car l'autre semblait littéralement deviner ce à quoi il pensait.

\- Imagine si mes petits frères étaient tombés dessus ! qu'est-ce que j'aurais pu leur dire, tu peux m'éclairer ?

\- Ce que tu peux être prude. Bouda Haizaki, qui bien qu'ayant remarqué la diversion choisit de ne pas la relever, il aurait bien une occasion de le faire plus tard.

\- Bon qu'on en finisse. Comme tu sembles si intéressé par le devenir de tes cadeaux, je voudrais savoir ce qui t'es passé par la tête quand tu as décidé de me les envoyé !

Un sourire vorace s'étira sur le visage du plus jeune alors qu'il se repassait en boucle la question en tête. Ses pupilles se dilatèrent en même temps que les souvenirs affluaient. Il voulait savoir ce à quoi il pensait à ce moment-là ? Pas de soucis, il allait en avoir pour son grade.

Tel un félin, Haizaki se plaça de façon à surplomber son ainé. Celui-ci surpris ne réagit pas à temps au soudain rapprochement de l'autre et ne put l'empêcher de le faire basculer sur le dos. L'as s'empressa de s'assoir sur le bassin du bleu, le bloquant avec son poids.

Les mains de Kasamatsu bien que libres agrippaient durement le drap vermeil sous lui tandis que son regard restait obstinément fixé sur le fauve le dominant. Quelque chose dans le regard du plus jeune l'empêchait de bouger, le laissant dans une attente insoutenable. Enfin il le sentit se baisser sur lui, sa bouche allant se loger prés de son oreille, son souffle erratique s'échouant contre sa peau tendue d'anticipation.

\- Et bien, Yukio… je pensais au fait que tu venais me trouver, que tu venais me supplier de t'embrasser, de te caresser, de te toucher…

A chaque mot prononcé l'as effectuait l'action décrite sur le corps de son ainé, l'embrassant, glissant sa main le long de ses cotes, frôlant la chair sensible du ventre.

\- Après tu me demandais plus… d'être moins doux… tu me disais de te revendiquer comme mien… et c'est ce que je faisais…

Haizaki remonta doucement le tee-shirt de son Sempai et pour la seconde fois de la journée celui-ci fût projeté à travers la pièce. Il embrassa la clavicule offerte puis y ajouta les dents avant de venir adoucir la brulure d'une caresse humide. Ses doigts se recourbèrent contre la peau d'or pale et des stries écarlates ne tardèrent pas à faire leur apparition, rapidement suivit d'un gémissement plus prononcé de la part de leur porteur.

Yukio frémissait sans pouvoir se contrôler. A chaque caresse plus appuyée, chaque parole susurrée dans le creux de son oreille, à chaque baiser brulant, il se sentait fondre. Alors que l'as lui décrivait de plus en plus en détail ce qu'il pensait lui faire lorsqu'il expédiait ses colis, il se sentait durcir. Ses mains qu'il gardait fermement ancrées dans les draps comme un contact avec la réalité se retrouvèrent brusquement sous le tee-shirt de son cadet alors que celui-ci venait appuyer avec insistance sur son membre.

Kasamatsu repoussa fermement Shogo lorsqu'il commença à déboutonné son jean. Jusque-là emporté par l'excitation du moment il n'avait pas réellement pris conscience de ce qu'il était en train de faire et maintenant il se rendait compte que tout allait beaucoup trop vite. Ce n'était pas parce qu'ils s'étaient dit deux ou trois choses sur leur vie respective qu'il se sentait prêt à sauter le pas dans les cinq minutes suivantes.

Evitant au maximum le regard du rouge, le meneur s'extirpa rapidement du lit et attrapa son haut qu'il réenfila dans le même mouvement. Se saisissant de la poignée de la porte il risqua un œil vers l'as qui n'avait pas bougé, le regard de braise, frustré mais toujours ardent, qu'il perçut suffit à lui retourner l'estomac et il se détourna.

\- Je pense qu'il est temps que je rentre chez moi. Souffla le bleu, en s'engageant dans le couloir.

Haizaki le regarda sortir sans un mot mais dès qu'il fut hors de vue un rictus carnassier vint se peindre sur sa figure. Il avait beau être frustré comme jamais il avait eu ce qu'il voulait. Maintenant il savait les points sensibles de Yukio et il pourrait bientôt pleinement les exploité, de plus en avisant l'heure sur son portable il remarqua qu'il avait réussi à faire durer le jeu juste assez longtemps pour que son plan, qu'il avait mis au point lorsqu'il avait vu le bleu sur son pallier, puisse se réaliser.

Paresseusement et ignorant l'érection qui frottait désagréablement contre le tissus rugueux de son jean, il se leva et partit rejoindre le bleu qui était en train de se chausser dans le salon. Il pénétra dans la salle au moment où celui-ci terminait de lacer sa deuxième chaussure, il le vit récupérer sa veste et se tourner vers lui, hésitant.

\- J'y vais. Ça vaut mieux.

\- A tout de suite. Répondit l'as dès que l'autre eut refermé la porte derrière lui, une moue sarcastique et amusée se dessinant sur ses traits.

[…]

Kasamatsu avait l'impression d'être en train de s'enfuir lorsqu'il quitta l'appartement de son désormais petit-ami. Le désigner par cette appellation lui faisait tout drôle mais c'est comme ça qu'était leur relation à présent. Les joues rouges et l'esprit en ébullition, il ne prêta pas plus attention que cela aux paroles du fukuda. Dévalant les escaliers, il tentait de mettre de la distance entre lui et la source de son trouble. Une fois en bas de l'immeuble il prit 5 minutes, le temps de se calmer, lui et la bosse dans son jean, avant de regarder l'heure. 20heures. Il était resté plus longtemps qu'il ne pensait et à présent il allait devoir courir pour arriver à temps pour attraper le train de 20h12.

Il cala bien au fond de sa poche son portable, histoire que ce dernier ne prenne pas son indépendance lors de course puis se mit en direction de la gare. C'est en remerciant une fois de plus les entrainements de basket qui avaient forgé sa vitesse et son endurance que le bleu arriva à destination pour découvrir un quai absolument vide. Que ce soit de monde ou de train. Apercevant un employé de la station, il se dirigea vers lui en quête d'information.

\- Bonsoir, monsieur, je pourrais savoir pourquoi la gare est vide ? demanda poliment le lycéen.

\- Tu n'as pas entendu les annonces mon garçon ?

\- Quelles annonces ?

\- C'est aussi affiché à la billetterie il me semble. Le directeur de l'agence a décidé qu'aujourd'hui serait le jour d'une inspection générale du matériel. C'est pour ça que depuis 19heure 45 plus aucun train n'est autorisé à quitter le quai.

Son explication terminée, l'homme s'éloigna, le laissant seul au milieu de la gare. Réfléchissant à toute vitesse, le meneur finit par s'avouer qu'il ne pouvait définitivement pas dormir dehors et qu'il allait devoir demander à Haizaki de l'héberger pour la nuit. Puis les mots que ce dernier avait prononcés lors de son départ lui revinrent en mémoire et la colère l'envahit. Ce petit con était au courant et avait fait exprès de rajouter une question. Il avait fait en sorte qu'il loupe son dernier moyen pour rentrer. Plus qu'agacé le bleu fouilla dans ses poches voir s'il avait de quoi se payer l'hôtel, il était sûr que l'idée de l'as capoterait et que ça l'énerverait bien comme il faut. Il aurait alors sa petite revanche.

Malheureusement il eut beau faire toutes les poches qu'il possédait, il n'avait pas assez d'argent pour se payer l'hôtel et le train du lendemain. C'est donc à contrecœur qu'il reprit le chemin de l'immeuble du rouge, en se promettant de ne céder à aucune de ses avances, histoire de lui apprendre ce qu'il coutait de se moquer de lui.

[…]

Une vingtaine de minutes avaient passé depuis le départ de Yukio et Haizaki posa la pizza fumante sur le plan de travail. Sachant que le kaijo ne pourrait rentrer chez lui ce soir, il n'aurait pas d'autre choix que de venir chez lui. Il avait donc anticipé et dès que le plus âgé eut quitté le bâtiment il avait commandé une pizza pour eux deux. Le livreur venait donc de lui délivré le met brulant et il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre que Kasamatsu arrive. En attendant il prit des couverts dans un tiroir, deux assiettes et deux verres et alla les mettre sur la table basse puis il s'avachit dans un des fauteuils.

Moins de deux minutes plus tard la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas et c'est un Kasamatsu agacé comme rarement qui e rejoignit dans le salon.

\- TOI !

\- Oui ? minauda Haizaki, un air angélique factice sur le visage.

\- TU LE SAVAIS ! TU M'AS MANIPULE !

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Tu veux de la pizza ?

\- Tu savais que la gare fermait plus tôt aujourd'hui ! c'est pour ça que tu as voulu jouer à ce jeu débile et rajouter une question à la fin !

\- Avez-vous des preuves monsieur le policier ? s'amusa Haizaki, une pointe de moquerie dans la voix

\- Oh je crois que le fait qu'il y ait la table mise pour deux personnes constitue une preuve en soi.

Oups ! Autant pour lui. Il avait voulu bien faire mais ce détail avait fini par se retourner contre lui. Tant pis pour sa tentative d'être innocent.

\- Bon ben maintenant que tu es coincé ici, tu t'installes ?

Kasamatsu le fusilla du regard et s'assit raide comme un piquet sur le fauteuil face au sien, l'ignorant royalement. Haizaki n'y prêta pas attention, il était bien plus doué que le bleu pour faire chier son onde et il savait par avance que son ainé lâcherait avant lui. Boudé était beaucoup trop puéril pour lu et dès qu'il verrait que ça ne fonctionnerait pas il redeviendrait comme avant. En effet le voyant manger comme si de rien n'était, le kaijo poussa un profond soupir et tendit une main hésitante vers la boite.

\- Tu sais elle ne va pas te manger. Ricana le rouge, en enfournant une nouvelle bouchée.

Kasamatsu l'ignora, ne lui adressant qu'un bref regard courroucé. Haizaki s'amusa de la situation et continua d'envoyer des piques au bleu le restant de la soirée, ne lui laissant du répit qu'au moment où ce dernier avait appelé chez lui pour prévenir de son changement imprévu de programme.

Le voleur s'éclipsa vers les 23heures, laissant le terminal seul dans le salon, se demandant ce que l'autre était en train de fabriquer. Il eut sa réponse quelques minutes plus tard lorsque celui-ci revint vêtu d'un bas de survêtement et d'un tee-shirt trop large.

\- Je pense que ça devrait t'aller ! dit l'as en lui lançant un paquet de tissus. La salle de bain est la première porte sur la droite.

Comprenant qu'il s'agissait de quoi dormir, le bleu s'en saisit et se rendit dans le lieu indiqué. La salle de bain était aussi moderne que le reste de l'appartement, toute en lignes épurées. Il plia soigneusement ses affaires dans un coin et enfila la tenue que lui avait préparée le rouge. Le pantalon était trop large et même avec le cordon à la taille il lui glissait sur les hanches, heureusement le haut également trop grand cachait ce défaut. Il avait donc l'air décent mais ridiculement petit au milieu de ces étoffes trop large.

\- T'es mignon. Lui susurra Haizaki à l'oreille, une fois qu'il fût de retour dans la pièce à vivre.

Kasamatsu sursauta et s'éloigna rapidement d'un pas. Il avait pris sa résolution pour la soirée et n'en démordrait pas. Aussi c'est suspicieux qu'il suivit Haizaki lorsque celui-ci lui annonça qu'ils allaient dormir.

\- Je pensais que tu te couchais beaucoup plus tard. Fit remarquer le bleu.

\- C'est le cas d'habitude. Mais je suis sûr que tu vas vouloir rentrer chez toi le plus tôt possible donc…

\- Merci… marmonna le kaijo entre ses dents.

Le fukuda le gratifia d'un haussement de sourcil narquois avant de rentrer dans sa chambre. Kasamatsu s'arrêta sur le seuil.

\- Je vais prendre un des fauteuils tu aurais une couverture à me prêter ?

\- Ton innocence te perdra mon petit Yukio. Tu dors avec moi.

\- Certainement pas !

\- Ce n'était pas une question. Les invités ne sont pas censés obéir aux règles de l'hôte ?

\- ….

\- C'est réglé. Ramènes-toi !

Il éteignit rapidement la lumière et tira le bleu sur le lit pour la deuxième fois en l'espace de quelques heures. Celui-ci bien que pestant finit par se laisser faire et quelques instants plus tard ils étaient tous les deux blottis dans le lit, Kasamatsu se rapprochant du bord et Haizaki tentant de s'approcher du bleu.

\- Yukio ?

\- …

\- Tu dors ?

\- …

\- Yukio ? Je te parle !

\- Bordel ! Non je ne dors pas, c'est impossible de s'endormir en deux minutes et encore moins avec toi qui me souffle dans le cou !

\- T'aurais pu le dire tout de suite.

Même dans la pénombre l'ainé savait que le sarcasme avait de nouveau fait valoir ses droits sur le visage de l'autre. Un soupir plus tard, il consentit à se retourner et à écouter la requête du plus jeune.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Tu m'embrasse ?

\- PARDON ?

\- Le bisou du soir tu connais pas ? bouda Shogo.

\- Si mais non. Rétorqua le bleu.

\- Rabat-joie.

\- Si ça te fait plaisir.

S'il avait décidé qu'il aurait ce baiser, il l'aurait. Kasamatsu ne semblant pas disposer à lui accorer de bonne grâce, il décida ni plus ni moins d'aller se servir. Le visage de Yukio était proche du sien et il en profita pour happer ses lèvres dans une rapide étreinte. Le résultat fût quasi instantané avec le changement de côté du petit.

\- Bonne nuit… ronronna Haizaki, à présent satisfait.

\- C'est ça.

[…]

Ce fût la chaleur inhabituelle contre lui qui réveilla l'as moins de deux heures plus tard. Mal réveillé, il chercha et tomba très rapidement sur la source de son réveil, Yukio s'était tout simplement collé à lui dans son sommeil et semblait le prendre pour un oreiller plutôt confortable au vue du sourire niais qui s'étalait sur son visage endormis. Soulagé quant à la raison qui l'avait tiré hors de son sommeil, il s'apprêtait à replonger tranquillement dans les bras de Morphée lorsque le bleu se colla un peu plus contre lui et sembla murmurer quelque chose. Tendant l'oreille l'as réussi à saisir quelques bribes des paroles.

 _\- Shogo…. gris…mignon…Zzzz_

Surpris l'as se laissa aller à un sourire que personne ne pourrait voir et replongea dans le monde des rêves. Si Yukio l'appelait par son prénom dans ses rêves…

[…]

Le trajet en train lui avait paru inhabituellement long, bien que la durée n'ait pas changé mais les évènements de ces dernières semaines et surtout de ces derniers jours avaient été tellement riches en émotion que le trajet lui parut ennuyant à mourir.

Heureusement quand il arriva chez lui la maison était animée et la morosité qui l'avait pris dans le train disparut aussi vite qu'elle n'était apparu. Ses cadets, Akiteru et Toshiro, de retour d'un voyage scolaire en Angleterre lui sautèrent dessus à peine le pied mit dans l'habitacle.

\- Tu étais où grand frère ?

\- On s'inquiétait !

\- Les garçons laissez donc votre frère respirer. Les tranquillisa Sakuya, entrainant les plus jeunes à sa suite.

\- Merci. Articula silencieusement son ainé.

\- Pas de soucis mon chéri. Ah et Ryôta est en haut il t'attendait.

Saluant sa mère, il monta dans son repère et y trouva comme l'avait signalé sa génitrice, un blond faisant les cents pas. Il s'arrêta néanmoins lorsqu'il vit que la personne qu'il attendait était présente et alla se poster en face d'elle. Il prit la parole avant que Kasamatsu n'ait eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche.

\- Je vais essayer d'être bref Sempai mais ce n'est pas vraiment mon truc alors écoute jusqu'au bout s'il-te-plait.

Yukio hocha rapidement la tête lui promettant silencieusement qu'il écouterait ce que le blond avait à lui dire sans l'interrompre.

\- Au départ je pensais que tu m'avais repoussé parce que j'étais un homme mais j'ai vu comment tu étais lorsqu'il s'agissait d'Haizaki alors j'ai compris qu'en fait ce n'était pas parce que j'étais un homme mais parce qu'il m'avait devancé. Je suis venu pour te dire ça Sempai : je n'abandonnerais pas maintenant que je sais que mon sexe n'a pas d'importance je vais tout donner et je te montrerais que je vaux bien mieux que lui.

Kasamatsu figé était encore en train de se demander ce qu'il devait faire devant une déclaration aussi enflammé et ce qu'il avait fait pour se retrouver dans une situation aussi complexe lorsque Kise l'attrapa fermement par la nuque et écrasa ses lèvres contre les siennes avant de disparaitre dans le couloir.

* * *

 **Alors qu'avez vous pensez de ce chapitre? :) des remarques, des questions, des critiques?**

 **Merci d'avoir lu! J'arrête de prévoir des dates de sortie car je suis incapable de les tenir mais l'histoire du chapitre 9 est déjà notée donc il ne devrait pas énormément tarder je pense!**

 **Bye!**


	9. fête plus Kise égal gros dégats

Coucou, tout le monde!

Je reviens plus vite que prévu et je remercie le planning vide de début de semestre pour cela xD Je pense que ce chapitre ne va pas réjouir grand monde et que peu de personne devait s'attendre à cette tournure! Enfin je l'espère parce que sinon c'est que je me suis loupée quelque part...

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et comme d'hab' on se retrouve en bas ;)

* * *

Les lumières vives aux multiples teintes tranchaient la pénombre de la pièce au rythme des corps se déhanchant au centre de cette dernière. Kasamatsu plissa les yeux légèrement gêné par la forte luminosité tout en se demandant ce qu'il fichait ici. Moriyama lui adressa un vague signe de la main en l'apercevant et redirigea quasi immédiatement sur la petite blonde avec laquelle il semblait avoir une discussion des plus intéressante.

Une lumière dans autre type vint s'accouder à côté de lui, attirant son attention. Kise avait vraiment mis le paquet pour cette soirée. Jolies filles, alcool, musique puissante, peu de lumières… dommage que rien de tout cela ne l'intéresse.

L'année scolaire s'était terminée l'après-midi même et le blond avait tenu à ce qu'ils fassent une dernière fête tous ensemble avec le club de basket et d'autres lycéens de Kaijo. Evidemment Moriyama avait sauté sur la dernière occasion qu'il aurait que Kise lui présente des filles, et le reste de l'équipe avait rapidement suivie, heureuse de pouvoir se détendre. Seul Kasamatsu avait émis des réserves. Déjà qu'à l'accoutumé il n'était pas un grand fan de ce type de soirée mais avec Kise qui avait décidé de le draguer, il préférait ne pas aller au-devant des ennuis en acceptant la proposition du mannequin. Il n'avait d'ailleurs toujours pas réussit à parler de ce retournement de situation à son petit-ami, certain qu'Haizaki se jetterait sur le blond dès qu'il le croiserait. En parlant de ce dernier, le brun avait été étonné en le rejoignant le week-end précédent, de voir que l'as avait repris sa couleur naturelle, d'un clinquant gris clair. Le bleu soupira doucement. Même s'il ne voulait pas l'avouer le gris lui manquait plus que de raison et il préférerait mille fois être avec lui qu'ici. Mais en attendant le mannequin réclamait son attention le tirant de son monologue intérieur.

Le blond ne s'était pas surpassé que sur la préparation de sa maison qui accueillait la soirée mais également sur son apparence. Il avait revêtu un jean noir, taillé à la perfection qui soulignait ses jambes musclées et son fessier ferme, sa chemise de la même couleur était à peine boutonnée et dévoilait un torse imberbe. Kise connaissait ses avantages et s'il ne s'était pas particulièrement comporté différemment avec lui depuis sa déclaration, ce soir il semblait en avoir décidé autrement. Kasamatsu se tendit. L'as des bleus se contenta de lui sourire en retour et de lui tendre un verre d'un étrange vert sombre.

\- C'est quoi ce truc ? Demanda Kasamatsu sceptique, en se saisissant du gobelet.

\- Rien de bien méchant Sempai… souffla Kise d'une voix basse que le terminal n'avait jamais entendue.

Le capitaine frissonna en buvant une gorgée du breuvage. Le liquide coula le long de sa gorge, lui laissant un goût frais de menthe en bouche. Finalement ce n'était pas trop dégueu. La sensation mentholée, glaciale, masquait plutôt bien celle de l'alcool et le plus âgé se surprit même à en reprendre un verre, bien que retissant vis-à-vis des spiritueux et de leurs effets.

Le blond sourit faiblement. C'était plutôt bas ce qu'il était en train de faire, poussé son Sempai à la consommation mais il n'avait pas trouvé d'autre solution pour que Yukio le laisse s'approcher. Il savait également qu'il était quelqu'un d'honnête et donc que si le brun avait tous ses esprits il ne lui laisserait aucune chance. Il avait donc préparé des boissons où le goût de la liqueur n'était pas assez prononcé pour bloquer le plus âgé. En prenant un peu de recul le première année consentit à admettre que son plan était assez fourbe et il se douta que si l'autre venait à s'en rendre compte il allait se prendre pas mal de coups.

\- Alors ? demanda le blond en voyant son compère se resservir.

\- Ça passe, il n'y a pas trop d'alcool.

Si seulement il savait pensa le mannequin. Il regarda autour de lui, les gars de l'équipe avait commencé ce qui semblait être un strip-poker sur la table basse, deux trois bouteilles à portée de main. Seul Moriyama manquait mais le blond ne s'inquiéta pas plus que ça il l'avait vu partir quelques minutes plus tôt une jolie blonde à son bras. L'as lui souhaita mentalement une bonne soirée avant d'aller prendre un verre à son tour.

Quand Moriyama lui avait dit que Kasamatsu était accro à tout ce qui avait une saveur de menthe, il ne pensait pas que c'était à ce point. Le verre du meneur était à nouveau plein et son contenu disparut rapidement alors que le blond le caressait du regard au travers de ses longs cils noirs.

\- Putain… gémit Yukio, reposant sa tête contre le mur.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Sempai ?

En vérité il savait très bien ce qui se passait, il n'était pas stupide et encore moins aveugle et surtout il avait espéré qu'ils en arrivent à cette situation. Celle où une fine pellicule de sueur apparaissait sur la peau du plus petit, celle où ses yeux se voilaient légèrement sous l'effet de l'alcool, celle où sa voix devenait rauque et basse.

L'attention du blond fût détournée par un autre jeune qui s'était coupé avec un morceau de verre. Il jeta un dernier regard au brun et fila chercher de quoi soigner la plaie. Remarquant l'absence de son camarade Kasamatsu voulut partir à sa recherche mais à peine qu'il eut fait quelques pas que la pièce se mit à tourner. L'incongruité de la situation le fit sourire niaisement et il s'adossa au mur avant de laisser filtrer un rire bas.

Ce fût à ce moment-là que son portable choisit de vibrer dans sa veste. Le brun le sortit avec une lenteur exagérée de sa poche afin de voir de qui il s'agissait. Voyant le visage de son petit-ami apparaitre sur l'écran il s'empressa de répondre avec une gaucherie inhabituelle.

\- Shogo… ronronna t-l.

[…]

Dans son appartement à des kilomètres de là, Haizaki se figea. Yukio venait de… ronronner? Et sa voix était étrange sans compter qu'il venait de l'appeler par son prénom, chose qu'il se refusait à faire habituellement. Une pointe d'inquiétude le transperça.

\- Yukio, tu as bu ? demanda-t-il, légèrement inquiet.

 _\- Encore !_

_ De quoi ?!Bordel réponds Yukio !

 _\- Dis encore mon prénom… j'adore quand tu le dis…_

Ok… le brun était officiellement bourré. Pas besoin de sortir d'une grande université pour le comprendre, ses propos étaient totalement incohérent avec sa personnalité habituelle.

\- Tu as bu. Souffla le gris.

 _\- Un tout petit peu, mais y avait presque que de la menthe !_

\- Tu es bourré Yukio.

 _\- Mais noooon !_

Le voleur grimaça. Il ne pourrait rien espérer du meneur dans cet état, restait à ce qu'il rentre tranquillement chez lui sans avoir de problème.

\- Tu es où ?

 _\- Chez Kiiiiise !_ chantonna le bleu.

Haizaki balança ce qui se trouvait sur la table à ses coté dans un brusque accès de rage. Si ce petit con avait fait en sorte que le brun boive pour pouvoir s'en rapprocher il allait le tuer.

\- Et pourquoi es-tu chez lui ?

 _\- Parce qu'il y a une fêêêête !_

Le peu de patience et de retenue que possédait l'as commençaient sérieusement à s'amenuiser. L'élément de rupture fût la voix du blond qui remplaça celle du meneur au téléphone. Il poussa avec rage ce qui n'était pas encore tombé et les verres présents éclatèrent au violent contact du sol, projetant de nombreux éclats acérés autour de l'impact.

[…]

Ayant rempli son devoir d'hôte l'as entreprit de rejoindre son invité favori. De retour auprès de ce dernier et avisant une goutte de boisson restée à la commissure des lèvres de son capitaine, le mannequin se baissa lentement vers lui, le fixant dans les yeux, et laissa sa langue venir cueillir l'imprudente, s'attardant sur la zone humide et dérivant dans le cou.

Kasamatsu trembla. Il se sentait bien. Deux minutes auparavant il prenait conscience qu'il avait forcé sur la boisson puis cette idée était totalement sortie de la tête et il se sentait juste incroyablement libre. Il ne sentait plus la fraicheur du mur dans son dos et même la musique pourtant assourdissante jusque-là lui semblait lointaine. En un instant ses doutes disparurent. Haizaki quitta également ses pensées alors que le téléphone tombait sur le sol.

Kise sourit en avisant la moue déçue que fit son capitaine lorsqu'il s'éloigna de lui. Il savait qu'il ne devrait pas. Vraiment pas. Mais il ne pouvait résister, le peu de la peau qu'il avait réussi à gouter avait enflammé son sang et il sentait que les fragiles barrières qu'il avait dressé pour garder un peu de self contrôle s'effritaient. Il attrapa le brun par le bras et l'emmena à sa suite.

L'as referma rapidement la porte derrière eux et y plaqua plus rudement qu'il ne le voulait son équipier. Il s'empara rapidement de ses lèvres et l'autre lui en accorda l'entrée sans réelle difficulté. Kasamatsu sentait que quelque chose clochait, il ne contrôlait pas son corps comme il aurait dû et le sentiment que la personne qui l'embrassait n'était pas la bonne germait en lui.

Le blond, lui, se sentait rapidement dérivé, il en voulait plus, toujours plus. Encore et encore.

 **Ne plus s'arrêter. Embrasser. Toucher. Caresser. Mordiller. S'approprier. Envouter. Posséder.**

Les pensées du brun, n'arrivaient plus à suivre leur chemin initial. Seuls quelques mots arrivaient à se frayer un passage incandescent.

 **Caresses. Frissons. Chaud. Froid. Brulure. Douceur. Plus. Encore plus.**

Kise glissa doucement une main sous le tee-shirt de son ainé, se délectant de ses soupirs. Il ne devrait pas. Vraiment pas. Mais comment résister ? Et surtout pourquoi ? Pour Kasamatsu ? Yukio allait bientôt partir pour l'université et l'oublier. Pour Haizaki ? Lui et le voleur n'avait jamais pu se supporter et ce dernier avait toujours fait en sorte de tout lui prendre. Donc pourquoi ? Dans tous les cas, qu'il agisse ou pas, il perdrait l'homme qu'il aimait. Alors s'il devait ne plus le revoir, il préférait que ce soit parce qu'il lui avait montré à quel point il était sérieux. Sans compter que Yukio ne le repoussait pas. Et à cet instant le fait que l'autre soit sous l'emprise de l'alcool n'avait plus aucune importance, la seule chose qui en avait était le fait qu'il ne le repousse pas.

Les brumes alcoolisées des verres qu'il avait précédemment prit commencèrent à pénétrer l'esprit du mannequin et tout discernement qu'il pouvait encore avoir sur la situation s'évanouit en même temps qu'il capturait la bouche du meneur frissonnant. Dos à la porte de la chambre de l'as, le capitaine était totalement soumit aux attentions de son joueur.

Kasamatsu sentait le bois dur de la porte appuyer contre son dos, la main du blond glisser le long de sa hanche et l'instant d'après il était allongé sur un lit, à moitié nu. L'as glissait ses doigts le long de son cou, les fit serpenter sur son ventre avant de les faire s'affairer à déboucler sa ceinture. La peau sous lui frémissait, quémandait son attention et le regard orage brulant l'incitait toujours plus à continuer ce qu'il faisait.

La boucle métallique céda enfin sous ses doigts et il fit glisser le tissu rugueux le long des jambes musclées du terminal. Celui-ci avait l'épiderme brulant, marqué ici et là de violet et de bleu. De délicates attentions d'Haizaki sans doute… Son torse se soulevait de façon désordonnée en accord total avec sa respiration anarchique. Ses doigts s'accrochaient désespérément aux draps sous lui, cherchant une échappatoire aux sensations l'assaillant.

Kise sentit que le brun essayait de comprendre ce qui le gênait mais il ne pouvait pas le laisser faire. Si jamais il arrivait à passer le mur dressé par la boisson, il perdrait toutes ses chances. C'était un risque qu'il refusait de prendre alors il accéléra ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il ôta le dernier vêtement couvrant le corps du meneur et passa sa langue sur le membre dressé.

\- Hnn~

Un long gémissement franchit les lèvres du brun alors qu'il s'enfonçait d'avantage dans le matelas, totalement offert aux attentions humides du blond. Le mannequin le taquina un moment se contentant de frôler la zone sensible, mettant un léger coup de langue, un bref baisé, un souffle doux. Puis il se décida à soulager la frustration qu'il avait lui-même créée en le prenant totalement en bouche. Sa langue joua le long de la colonne de chair, s'attarda sur une veine visible, remonta jusqu'à sa base et la reprit entièrement.

Kasamatsu n'était plus que coton, l'antre humide s'affairant sur lui, lui procurant des sensations telles qu'il n'en avait jamais connu. Un éclair de plaisir le traversa alors que le blond appuyait un peu plus son action. La lenteur dont faisait preuve Kise, l'emmenait toujours plus loin, lui donnant l'impression que la délivrance ne viendrait jamais et en même temps le maintenant dans une attente tellement agréable. Le blond accentua un peu plus ses mouvements et amena quelques secondes plus tard son ainé au point de non-retour. Il laissa la pale semence s'écouler dans sa gorge, avalant avec précaution le plaisir liquide du brun.

Le mannequin lécha doucement ses longs doigts sous le regard trouble de Yukio. Une fois ces derniers humidifiés, il les introduisit doucement un par un dans l'antre inexplorée du brun. Il veilla à rester attentif aux réactions de l'autre, il ne voulait surtout pas le brusquer et tout foutre en l'air. Mais le brun semblait toujours être sous l'effet anesthésiant de la liqueur puisqu'il remua assez rapidement, pressant le blond dans sa tâche. Kise se débarrassa rapidement de ses vêtements devenus gênants et les jambes de Kasamatsu de part et d'autre de son bassin, il commença à s'introduire en lui, millimètre par millimètre. Il attendit que l'autre se mette à se mouvoir autour de lui pour se mettre à son tour à bouger, frottant contre les parois de chaire. Les gémissements du meneur, l'exhortaient à aller plus vite, chercher ce point particulier de l'anatomie et lui procurer un plaisir incomparable. La jouissance ne tarda pas à les faucher, les laissant alanguis sur les draps humides de sueur.

Le blond se força à calmer sa respiration et tenta un regard vers son amant d'un soir. Kasamatsu avait presque immédiatement sombré dans un profond sommeil et son corps nu, encore moite de sueur dû à leurs récents ébats, était exposé sur le lit sans aucune pudeur. Le mannequin se força à se redresser et tira les draps sur la silhouette dénudée, en laissant une dernière fois son regard dériver sur cette dernière.

[…]

« Coupable »

Ce mot résonnait inlassablement dans son esprit fatigué.

« Coupable »

Trois syllabes qui martelaient inlassablement son cœur meurtris.

« Coupable »

Oui, il l'était sans aucun doute. Personne ne pourrait jamais dire le contraire sans passer par un menteur invétéré.

« Coupable »

De ne pas avoir vu que l'alcool commençait à le gagner. Rongeant sa conscience comme un chien le ferait avec une laisse trop courte. Menaçant d'obscurcir sa conscience et de lui faire faire un acte inconsidéré.

A cette pensée un rire cynique lui échappa, alors que des gouttes brulantes couraient le long de ses joues pales.

« Coupable »

D'avoir si facilement fait confiance. D'avoir cru être en sécurité auprès de celui qu'il considérait comme un frère. D'avoir pensé que tout serait comme avant, que l'as le verrait comme un grand frère sur qui il pourrait toujours compter.

« Coupable »

D'avoir trahis Shogo.

Cette fois Kasamatsu eu tout juste le temps de rejoindre la salle de bain près de sa chambre et d'y déverser le maigre contenu restant dans son estomac. La tête lui tournait et il dût se tenir contre un mur pour ne pas s'affaisser comme une poupée désarticulée. Les sanglots secouaient son corps, inlassablement et ce depuis qu'il s'était réveillé dans ce lit inconnu ce matin. Kise n'étais pas là mais c'était certainement pour le mieux. Lorsque ses souvenirs avaient commencés à ressurgir des tréfonds de son esprit, il était entré dans une telle rage qu'il avait totalement dévasté la chambre du mannequin et si, celui-ci, avait été présent il lui serait surement arrivé le même sort. Il avait enfilé ses affaires à la va-vite avant de s'enfuir de l'immense maison et de regagner la sienne. Courant comme si sa vie en dépendait dans les rues encore déserte au vu de l'heure matinale.

Puis d'autres sentiments avaient fait leur apparition, éclipsant peu à peu la colère. La peur, la honte, la tristesse et la douleur.

« Coupable, coupable, coupable »

Le mot résonnait de plus en plus fort en lui. Eclipsait tout le reste, ne lui laissait qu'une sensation de vide et de culpabilité. Après sa rage initiale il n'avait même plus été capable d'en vouloir au blond. C'était sa faute à lui. C'était lui qui devait être le responsable. Il était le plus âgé, le capitaine, c'était son rôle de contenir les excès et il avait lamentablement échoué. Dans son rôle de Sempai, dans celui de capitaine, dans celui de grand frère. Une immense déception sur toute la ligne. Et c'était lui qui allait payer pour ça. On avait abusé de son corps et il allait perdre Shogo à cause de sa faiblesse.

« Faible »

Ce mot remplaça « coupable » dans son esprit alors qu'il se maudissait intérieurement.

Il avait été trop faible pour résister aux effets de la boisson. Trop faible pour repousser Kise.

Trop faible pour assumer la tête haute.

Trop faible pour le dire à Shogo, trop faible pour ne serait-ce que penser à l'appeler.

Il était trop faible pour se tenir aussi près de Kise et Haizaki. Faible semblait être un mot fait pour le décrire. Trop faible pour tenir tête à des premières années. Il était pathétique.

* * *

Re!

Je suis désolééée! Je maltraite peut être un peu trop Yukio ... mais je ne pouvais pas laissé Kise disparaitre comme ça, surtout lorsque l'on connait son coté tenace dans le manga. même si je pense qu'il était un peu limite là ^^"

J'attends vos réactions avec impatience! Et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé du lemon, je n'ai pas l'habitude d'en écrire, je suis novice!

Bye!


	10. Rupture

Coucou tout le monde! Alors tout d'abords je tenais à m'expliquer sur le dernier chapitre, qui en a surpris plus d'un de ce que j'ai pu lire.

Comme l'a si justement dit **tai2213** , pour moi Kise était dans une optique "déteste moi tant que tu pense à moi". On m'a signalé que j'aurais juste pu faire en sorte que Kise fasse ressortir le mauvais coté d'Haizaki pour que Yukio s'en détourne mais cette solution me semblait assez "banale" même si je reconnais que j'ai peut être été un peu extrême. Après tout ce n'est pas comme si Kasamatsu ignorait qui était vraiment Haizaki!

Je vous laisse donc sur cette phrase d'explication et vous laisse lire ce micro passage qui sert plus ou moins de transition! Si jamais vous avez des questions n'hésitez pas que ce soit dans les commentaires ou par MP je ne mord pas ^^

* * *

 _ **Haizaki,**_

 _ **Il aurait peut-être fallu que je te le dise en face mais à ce moment-là je suis à peu près sûr que tu ne m'aurais pas laissé finir de parler. Je vais être bref après tout ce n'est pas un sujet sur lequel les gens aiment s'attarder. J'arrête. Cette comédie a assez duré. Ce simulacre de relation n'a pas à avoir lieu, je ne t'aime pas et toi, tu ne m'aimes pas non plus. Il n'y a aucun intérêt à ce que l'on reste ensemble. Si jamais on a pu un jour dire que "l'on était ensemble".**_

 _ **Je suis certain que si j'étais en face de toi, tu serais en train de me hurler dessus sans que je ne puisse terminer. Tu te demandes peut être pourquoi maintenant alors je vais anticiper la demande. Je te l'ai dit je n'aime pas mentir. Je ne t'aime pas, j'ai juste voulu voir si tu étais récupérable. Je me suis retrouvé dans cette situation simplement pour répondre à cette interrogation mais il est temps d'en finir. J'ai ma réponse. Continuer ce jeu puéril ne m'attirerait que des ennuis. Des ennuis avec la loi, je te rappelle que je suis majeur et toi pas, des ennuis avec mon équipe et avec encore bien d'autres choses, mais je suppose que tu l'as compris.**_

 _ **On n'a rien à faire ensemble. J'ai fait une connerie et je regrette. Maintenant c'est chacun chez soi et pour soi. Ne viens plus chez moi, je n'ai pas envie ni besoin de te voir. Fais comme si je n'avais jamais croisé ta route, ce ne devrait pas être bien compliqué.**_

 _ **Au revoir, Haizaki.**_

 _ **Kasamatsu. Y**_

Haizaki serra si fortement la feuille de papier entre ses doigts que les bords se déchirèrent. Qu'est-ce que c'étaient que ces conneries ?! Une comédie ? Un simulacre ? Ses yeux peinaient à croire ce qu'il lisait mais c'était bel et bien une lettre de rupture qu'il tenait entre ses doigts. Une lettre écrite de la main de Yukio. Bien avant que la colère et la peine ne le ravage, l'incompréhension s'installa. Pourquoi ? Ils commençaient enfin à s'apprivoiser mutuellement, à se découvrir. Et Yukio qui disait que ce n'était qu'une sorte de test ? Rien que des conneries tout ça ! Comme s'il allait le croire. Il savait pertinemment quand le brun mentait ou était sincère, son visage était un véritable livre ouvert pour l'as. Si il lui avait mentit, il l'aurait su. De plus la haine gratuite, bien perceptible à travers l'encre noire, le stupéfiait. Il avait déjà vu le meneur en colère, vexé mais jamais il n'avait été haineux. Il s'était passé quelque chose, il en était sûr et c'était cet évènement qui avait amené le kaijo à le rejeter. Mais alors la question était de savoir qu'est-ce qui avait pu forcer le bleu à mettre fin à leur couple…

* * *

Héhé... j'avais prévenu que c'était microscopique mais bon si vous avez des impressions n'hésitez pas à me les laisser. Le prochain chapitre (si on peut appeler ce machin un chapitre...) sera beaucoup plus long, pas de soucis de ce côté là!

Bye!


	11. la vérité

Hey, c'est moi! De retour avec un vrai chapitre cette fois, ça faisait longtemps!

Merci encore à tous les reviewers,ceux auxquels je réponds directement et à ceux que je ne peux remercier correctement par mp ^^ mais aussi aux lecteurs anonymes!

Bon chapitre! Bye

* * *

\- Tu as fait quoi, enfoiré ? demanda Haizaki d'une voix blanche.

Face à lui Kise se tassa un peu plus sur lui-même, le regard glacial de l'as le figeant sur place. Il ne savait pas s'il devait répéter ou se taire et se sauver le plus vite possible. Son instinct de survie lui conseillait d'ailleurs très fortement de choisir la seconde option et ce, sans hésiter mais finalement ce fût la première qui l'emporta. Il devait la vérité à Haizaki bien que cela le tue de devoir l'admettre. Il la devait à Haizaki et à Kasamatsu. Il devait assumer ces choix et ses actions même si au final il devait tout perdre, de toute façon ce n'est pas comme s'il lui restait grand-chose.

\- J'ai… couché… avec… Yukio… avoua le blond du bout des lèvres.

Kise releva légèrement les yeux sur le visage de son vis-à-vis, scrutant une réaction quelconque. Celle-ci ne se fit pas attendre, les pupilles du gris se rétrécirent en même temps que son visage se vidait de toutes couleurs. Quelques secondes plus tard, le blond fût projeté au sol avec force et il sentit son nez faire un bruit affreux alors que du sang s'en échappait abondamment. Sonné, il n'eut pas le temps de réagir que déjà le fukuda se jetait sur lui de tout son poids, le clouant efficacement au sol et l'empêchant de faire le moindre mouvement lui permettant de se dégager.

\- NE T'AVISE MEME PAS DE DIRE SON NOM ! COMMENT AS-TU PU- ?

\- Je suis déso-

\- PUTAIN !

A cet instant le voleur se contrefichait de savoir que le mannequin n'avait aucun moyen de se défendre, il voulait juste le massacrer. Détruire celui qui lui avait pris le seul être qu'il aimait, celui qui avait profité de la confiance de son petit-ami. Son poing fusa à nouveau vers la tête du blond, qui repartie en arrière et percuta le sol dans un bruit sourd. A moitié dans les vapes, Kise réussit tout de même à comprendre que s'il ne réagissait pas l'autre allait le tuer. Il regroupa ses forces et renversa le gris qui surprit de ce revirement de situation ne réagit pas assez rapidement. Tous les deux se mirent alors à se battre à même la surface rugueuse du trottoir, visant au hasard. L'un pour détruire, l'autre pour repousser son assaillant.

Des secondes, des minutes, des heures plus tard Haizaki n'en avait aucune idée il sentit des mains l'attraper et le tirer en arrière. Il eut beau se démener de toutes ses forces, il n'arrivait pas à se défaire de la puissante prise qui lui maintenait douloureusement les bras dans le dos. Ce fût cette même prise qui lui permit de ne pas s'écraser au sol quand le monde autour de lui se mit brutalement à tanguer. Vacillant, l'as sentit le goût métallique du sang s'infiltrer dans sa bouche et le liquide poisseux couler le long de sa tempe puis il reprit suffisamment contenance pour regarder Kise.

Le kaijo ne tenait debout que grâce au support de deux personnes, une le tenant à chaque bras. Haizaki sourit fièrement en avisant le nez totalement éclaté du copieur, de même que sa lèvre inférieure.

\- Ça suffit les conneries maintenant. Tonna une voix proche de son oreille. On vous emmène au poste, ça devrait vous calmer.

\- Chef, il vaudrait peut être mieux faire un tour à l'hôpital avant. Ils n'ont pas l'air très frais…

Ses mots suffirent à ramener Haizaki à la réalité. Il tourna brusquement la tête, faisant fi de la douleur que ce mouvement provoqua, et se figea. Il était dans la merde, et bien. Les personnes qui les avaient stoppés n'étaient autres que les flics. Celui qui le maintenait lui jeta un bref coup d'œil et acquiesça en direction de ce que le garçon pensait être sa subordonnée.

\- Très bien. Tu en prends la responsabilité Yamaguchi.

\- Bien capitaine.

La poigne sur ses bras se dissipa pour être remplacée par une légèrement plus douce et Haizaki fût conduit vers une des camionnettes des fédéraux. Il grimaça, il avait tellement été pris dans l'action qu'il n'avait même pas entendu la sirène si caractéristique, il secoua une dernière fois la tête avant de se décidé à monter dans le véhicule, pas qu'il ait vraiment le choix de toute manière. Evidemment le cauchemar ne pouvait s'arrêter là puisqu'ils firent également monter le blond, juste en face de lui.

\- Vous êtes capables de vous tenir ou je dois vous passer les menottes ?

\- Ça dépend si vous voulez un cadavre ou une personne vivante en arrivant à l'hôpital.

Le sourire du gris alors qu'il prononçait cette phrase fit reculer instinctivement la jeune femme qui avait posé la question. Elle se ressaisit rapidement et haussant les épaules, s'empara des bracelets d'acier et les passa au plus récalcitrant des jeunes.

[…]

Yamaguchi Tama n'était pas dans le métier depuis longtemps mais ce n'était pas non plus sa première arrestation. Elle avait participé à l'arrestation de trafiquants et autres suspects en tout genre, arrêté des bagarres de collégiens, de lycéens, d'étudiants, d'ivrognes et elle ne savait quoi d'autre. Pourtant l'attitude de ce lycéen à l'étrange chevelure grise lui faisait froid dans le dos, pour la première fois elle eut la sensation que si elle et ses collègues n'étaient pas arrivés à temps, le blond serait mort.

Elle laissa glisser son regard alors qu'elle s'installait à côté du gris dans le van comme l'exigeait la procédure, un collègue se plaçant près de l'autre prévenu. Ce dernier tremblait de tous ses membres et s'était recroquevillé sur lui-même depuis qu'il avait été interpellé. Ses bras avaient entouré ses jambes dans une tentative dérisoire de protection et il avait les yeux rivés au sol. Peur, panique, ce gamin transpirait le désespoir. Totalement l'opposé du gris.

La jeune femme laissa ses billes brunes dérivées à sa gauche. Le jeune homme se tenait droit et n'hésitait pas à fusiller l'autre du regard, ignorant les mises en gardes silencieuses ou pas des agents présents. D'après l'appel que le poste avait reçu ce serait lui qui aurait commencé la rixe en frappant le blond au visage. Pour quelle raison les deux jeunes hommes se seraient ils battus ? Si elle se fiait aux apparences, plusieurs possibilités pouvaient apparaitre mais l'apparence n'avait pas lieu d'entrer en compte dans une enquête. Cependant Yamaguchi n'arrivait pas à se défaire de cette référence.

Une histoire de cœur ? Le gris aurait tenté de séduire la copine du second et celui-ci l'aurait surprit et demandé des explications, entrainant ainsi une bagarre ? Une histoire de drogue ? Un deal qui aurait mal tourné ? Un simple accrochage ? Un racket ?

La brune secoua doucement la tête sous le regard sceptique de son « prisonnier ». Non, elle ne devait pas juger sur le physique. Mais le contraste entre les deux jeunes hommes était tellement saisissant qu'elle n'arrivait pas à voir l'apeuré autrement que comme une victime. Ses pensées furent brutalement coupées lorsque le véhicule s'arrêta devant le portique de l'institution médicale. Elle fit précautionneusement sortir les lycéens sous l'œil vigilant de ses collègues et les laissa à la charge des médecins. Elle reviendrait en fin de journée pour recueillir leurs dépositions.

[…]

Moins d'une demi-heure plus tard Yamaguchi se trouvait à nouveau à l'hôpital, postée entre le blond et le gris. Elle avait à peine eut le temps de contacter les parents de Kise Ryôta que le médecin l'avait fait rappeler en urgence, les deux ayant recommencé à se battre. Le gris étant allé jusqu'à arracher ses perfusions pour se jeter sur le second. Non mais quelle idée aussi l'infirmière avait elle eut de les mettre dans la même chambre… enfin bon ce qui était fait est fait, elle ne pouvait plus rien y faire. Maintenant elle n'avait plus qu'à les surveiller en attendant que les personnes responsables d'eux se manifestent.

\- Bon les garçons, ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie mais vous ne sauriez pas quand vos parents vont arriver ?

\- Vous pouvez toujours attendre, je suis émancipé. Ricana le voleur.

\- Mes parents sont en voyage à l'étranger jusqu'à la semaine prochaine. Renifla le blond.

Bon, rester calme. Une solution allait bin finir par se dégager de ce bazar. Fermant les yeux, la jeune officier s'appliqua à prendre une longue inspiration histoire de calmer ses idées. Elle était tellement concentrée qu'elle manqua de peu de tomber de sa chaise quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit brusquement sur une petite femme brune essoufflée.

\- Bon sang ! Les garçons vous allez bien ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Rien de casser ?

\- Sakuya-san, vous devriez vous calmer. Murmura le blond dans un soupir.

Les larmes au bord des yeux la femme se jeta au cou de l'alité, ne s'apercevant de la présence de Tama que lorsque celle-ci se manifesta par un raclement de gorge gêné. La femme serra une dernière fois le garçon dans ses bras avant d'aller câliner l'autre.

Haizaki se figea. Plus personne ne l'avait serré dans ses bras depuis de nombreuses années si l'on exceptait Yukio, mais le brun était un cas à part, unique. La femme fini par le lâcher et tourna son attention sur l'officier. C'est cette dernière qui prit la parole en premier.

\- Madame, je suis l'officier Tama Yamaguchi. Puis-je savoir qui vous êtes et vos liens avec les prévenus ?

\- Prévenus ?! Oh mon dieu, mais qu'est-ce que vous avez fait les garçons ? Paniqua Sakuya.

\- Sakuya-san…

\- Oh pardon ! Je suis Kasamatsu Sakuya ! Ryôta est un ami de mon fils et il vit en quelque sorte chez nous quand ses parents sont absents et je n'avais pas encore eut l'occasion de rencontrer Shogo en personne mais Yukio m'en a beaucoup parlé.

\- Qui est ce Yukio ? demanda l'agent, perdue.

\- Mon fils. Kasamatsu Yukio. Expliqua la brune affolée. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé à la fin ?

\- C'est aussi ce que j'aimerais savoir.

Kise détourna le regard sous celui insistant des deux femmes de la pièce qui comprenant qu'elles n'obtiendraient rien du mannequin portèrent leur attention sur le gris.

Haizaki se mordillait la lèvre, miraculeusement non endommagée, en réfléchissant à ce qu'il pouvait bien leur dire. Si seule la flic était présente, il lui aurait bien évidemment dit d'aller voir ailleurs s'il n'y était pas mais c'était différent, la mère de Yukio était là. Une femme qu'il n'avait jamais vu jusqu'à aujourd'hui et qui pourtant c'était inquiété pour lui et l'avait pris dans ses bras. Une femme qui avait été adorable avec lui sans même le connaitre alors que lui n'avait même pas été capable de protéger son fils. Il ne pouvait tout de même pas lui dire que le garçon qu'elle considérait comme un fils avait abusé de son ainé pourtant il devrait lui fournir une explication.

\- C'est ma faute…

Le voleur tourna la tête vers la faible voix qui venait de trancher le silence de la pièce, son œil valide mis un moment à assimiler ce qu'il voyait et au vu de l'air effaré de Kise, il n'était pas le seul. Dans l'encadrement de la porte, dansant d'un pied sur l'autre, penaud, Yukio avait pris la parole attirant tous les regards sur lui.

[…]

Yukio se maudit intérieurement. Deux longues semaines qu'il évitait Kise et Haizaki au point qu'il était même parti chez ses grands-parents à plusieurs centaines de kilomètres de sa ville natale et alors qu'il se décidait à rentrer au moins pour l'anniversaire de ses petits frères, il fallait qu'il reçoive un appel de sa mère paniquée qui lui disait que les deux idiots en chef étaient à l'hôpital. Décidemment la vie semblait s'acharné contre lui. Il ne savait absolument pas comment il devait réagir. Kise esquivait à présent son regard alors que Shogo le regardait presque suppliant.

\- Je suppose que vous êtes Kasamatsu Yukio ? Je suis l'agent Yamaguchi. Pouvez-vous expliciter vos propos ?

Kasamatsu vit sa mère le regarder mi- intriguée mi- inquiète alors qu'il réfléchissait. Il pouvait toujours dire ce qu'il s'était passé avec Kise mais en avisant le garçon recroquevillé sur lui-même dans les draps immaculés, il comprit que malgré cet évènement malheureux le blond restait profondément ancré dans son cœur et il se sentait beaucoup trop honteux pour en parler, surtout avec une étrangère. Il releva alors les yeux vers la représentante des forces de l'ordre présente et prit sa décision et espérant qu'Haizaki joue le jeu.

\- J'ai bien peur qu'il n'y ait eu un malentendu entre Kise et Shogo.

Les regards des deux as se posèrent sur lui, perdus alors que Tama l'enjoignait à poursuivre sous la surveillance discrète de sa mère.

\- Je sors avec Shogo depuis peu de temps, et donc on n'a pas encore eu le temps d'établir une confiance vraiment solide et j'ai passé énormément de temps avec Kise aussi. Je pense que mes paroles ont aussi pu porter à confusion alors j'ai bien peur d'avoir créé un quiproquo entre eux. Je suis désolé, je suis le seul à blâmé.

Le bleu supplia silencieusement le gris de ne pas faire d'esclandre. A sa plus grande surprise ce dernier se soumit à sa décision sans vraiment se battre. Si Yamaguchi fût surprise d'apprendre la relation qu'entretenaient les deux jeunes hommes, elle ne s'y attarda pas.

\- C'est plutôt violent comme moyen de résoudre un quiproquo vous ne trouvez-pas ?

\- Si mais cela ne se reproduira pas. Je m'y engage. Jura le meneur.

\- Je dois tout de même m'enquérir si Mr. Kise désire porter plainte ?

\- Ça ira. Souffla le blond, sans même prendre la peine de se retourner, enfouit sous les draps.

\- Bon et bien je vais vous laisser, s'il n'y a pas de poursuite en vue. Qui-

\- Je vais m'en occuper. La coupa Sakuya. Je vais les prendre avec moi le temps qu'ils se remettent.

\- Bien. Madame. Messieurs, j'espère ne pas avoir à vous recroiser.

Yukio s'effaça pour permettre à la jeune femme de quitter la pièce puis s'intéressa de nouveau aux deux blessés. Aucun d'eux ne le regardait et quelque part leur ignorance lui fit plus de mal que s'ils avaient fait le contraire. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir rejeter. Rassemblant son courage, il rejeta les épaules en arrière et inspira un grand coup avant de se tourner vers sa mère qui était étrangement silencieuse.

\- Maman, tu pourrais nous laisser un instant s'il te plait ?

\- Pas de soucis mon chéri. Je serais à l'accueil, je vais aller signer les formulaires de sortie.

\- Merci.

Sakuya déposa un baiser sur la joue de chacun des convalescents puis sur celle de son fils avant d'emprunter le même chemin que Yamaguchi Tama à peine quelques minutes plus tôt. La porte à peine refermée que Yukio pris conscience du silence pesant qui s'était installé. Puis Haizaki s'installa sur le bord du lit avant de lui faire signe.

\- Reste pas debout, tu voulais dire quelque chose non ? C'est plus confortable assis, pour toi comme pour moi, j'aime pas être le seul couché. Grogna le gris.

\- D'accord…

Timidement le brun s'approcha du voleur, il avait peur. Il devait lui dire ce qu'il s'était passé entre Kise et lui. Il le devait, il LUI devait mais c'était dur. Il avait cru qu'en repoussant l'as en premier il pourrait y échapper mais rien ne se passait jamais comme on le souhaitait n'est-ce pas ? Finalement il s'assit à la limite du matelas mais garda les yeux fixés au sol, c'était plus fort que lui, il ne pouvait le regarder en face. Il avait trop honte, trop peur.

\- Sho... Haizaki. Il faut que je te dise un truc…

\- Si c'est à propos du fait que toi et blondinet avez couché ensemble je suis au courant.

Kasamatsu se figea, un frisson glacé parcourant sa colonne vertébrale. Haizaki l'avait dit si naturellement, de façon si détachée… il ne lui pardonnerait jamais.

\- Je suis tellement tellement désolé. Sanglota le meneur.

\- Crétin…

Haizaki se releva légèrement et passa un bras autour des épaules du plus petit, l'allongeant contre lui. Alors c'était donc bien ça. Kasamatsu culpabilisait à mort et pensait qu'il allait le jeter. Le gris passa sa main libre dans ses cheveux, gêné, oubliant un instant que des perfusions y étaient accrochées. Il grimaça rapidement avant de la remettre à plat sur le matelas.

\- Yukio, regardes moi. Intima le voleur.

\- … .

\- Yukio…

\- ….

Devant le manque flagrant de réaction de son ainé, Shogo décala la main qui était sur son épaule et lui fit saisir le menton du brun, tournant son visage vers le sien. La vision des joues de Yukio ravagées par les larmes lui fit un pincement au cœur et il en profita pour coller leurs fronts.

\- Ne t'avise pas de décider ce que je veux à ma place, chaton. Ouais je suis super énervé, j'ai envie de commettre un meurtre mais ce n'est pas contre toi. Tu étais déchiré Yukio, tu ne contrôlais pas, ok ? Je te fais confiance, alors ne me laisse pas. Ne me dit pas que j'étais une erreur, je t'en prie, tu comptes beaucoup trop pour moi.

\- Shogo ! Je suis désolé, désolé, désolé… Pardonnes moi… hoqueta le bleu.

\- Hey, ça va aller, ok ?

Haizaki se sentait mal à l'aise, réconforter les gens ce n'était pas son truc. Il faisait un réel effort pour Yukio mais il avait l'impression de ne pas être lui… . Enfin du moment que cela lui permettait de le récupéré il serait un bisounours aussi longtemps qu'il le faudrait, Yukio en valait largement la peine.

\- Je… suis… désolé.

Haizaki releva la tête, cette fois ci ce n'était pas le brun qui avait parlé. Seules quelques mèches blondes dépassaient mais il était sûr que c'était Kise qui avait parlé. Il ne dit rien, la rage était encore trop présente pour qu'il essaie ne serait-ce que de lui adresser la parole. En plus il n'était pas persuadé que le mannequin regrette réellement, si ça se trouve c'était juste pour endormir sa vigilance. Enfin ça c'était ce qu'il se disait jusqu'à ce qu'il entende l'autre fondre en larme, en ne cessant de s'excuser.

\- Désolé, désolé, désolé… j'aurais pas dû, pardon, pardon, pardon…

Yukio renifla discrètement et essuya ses larmes en se glissant hors de l'étreinte de Shogo. Il ne savait pas comment réagir avec kise. Il était en colère contre le blond, il était gêné, perdu mais il ne supportait pas de voir l'autre aussi abattu. Il avait du mal à comprendre comment il pouvait y avoir autant de contradictions en lui.

Doucement il rejoignit la masse camouflée pour les draps et posa une main hésitante dessus. Les pleurs de Ryôta se bloquèrent dans sa gorge avant de reprendre de plus belle.

\- Kise. Chuchota le brun.

\- … .

\- C'est bon Kise, on n'en parle plus c'est tout. Tout le monde peut faire des erreurs, ok ?

\- Non mais c'est pas ce que j'appelle « un erreur » là ! se rebella Haizaki, furieux de la tournure que prenaient les évènements.

\- Shogo !

Kise repartit dans sa litanie d'excuses, anéanti. Yukio avait l'impression que c'était le blond qui souffrait le plus de la situation et qu'il s'en voulait terriblement, alors il prit la décision de pardonner.

\- Kise écoutes moi. Je ne peux pas oublier ce qu'il s'est passé ok ? Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je vais te laisser tomber, tu comptes beaucoup pour moi, alors est-ce que tu voudrais qu'on tente de repartir comme avant ?

\- Tu… serais… vraiment d'accord… avec ça, Sempai ? hoqueta le mannequin, sortant à moitié la tête de sous la couverture.

Haizaki tiqua quand le brun hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment auprès du blond et il détourna le regard. Lui ne pourrait jamais lui pardonner. Mais il garda ses réflexions pour lui, ce n'était pas vraiment le moment, la journée avait déjà été bien chargée. La porte s'ouvrit alors sur la mère de Yukio, qui jeta furtivement un regard à l'intérieur, histoire de voir si elle n'entrait pas au mauvais moment. Rassurée, elle pénétra dans la pièce et alla s'asseoir au côté du gris.

\- Bon les garçons, les papiers sont remplis il ne reste plus qu'à décider comment on va s'organiser. Sourit la femme.

\- Je rentre chez moi, point barre.

\- Certainement pas tout seul mon petit Sho-kun. Riposta la brune.

Sho-kun sursauta, c'était la première fois qu'on lui donnait un surnom affectueux, décidemment il ne savait absolument pas comment réagir avec cette femme. Elle le dépassait complétement.

\- Je peux toujours le raccompagner, maman, et Kise peut rester à la maison, non ?

\- Eh bien, ça ne me pose pas vraiment de soucis mais il faudrait peut-être mieux poser la question aux principaux intéressé, tu ne penses pas ?

\- Ça me va. Répondit le gris.

\- Moi aussi. Chuchota faiblement le mannequin.

\- J'ai parlé à ta mère Ryo-Kun, elle est d'accord pour que tu reste à la maison, en revanche je ne savais pas comment contacter tes parents, Sho-Kun. Se désola l'adulte.

\- C'est bon, c'est normal.

Intriguée, Sakuya ne posa cependant pas de question. Tous les quatre attendirent silencieusement la venue du médecin, qui leur donna ses dernières recommandations avant de les laisser partir. Sakuya les fit monter dans sa voiture, Kise devant et les deux autres derrière, et emmena Yukio et Shogo à la gare où un train ne devrait pas tarder à arriver pour les conduire au domicile du gris. Kasamatsu passa d'ailleurs sa veste à ce dernier, bien que trop petite elle permettait de camoufler les taches de sang maculant son tee-shirt et ainsi éviter les questions inopportunes.

Le brun fit un signe d'au revoir à sa mère et au blond, et soutenant à moitié Haizaki embarqua dans le transport métallique. Les billets rapidement achetés avant l'embarquement furent contrôlés quelques instants après qu'ils se soient assis puis ils purent profiter du vide du wagon.

\- Tu peux me dire ce qu'il s'est passé à la fin ? Non mais pourquoi tu t'es battu ?

\- Hey ! Ce serait pas plutôt à moi de te demander pourquoi tu m'as plaqué en inventant des prétextes bidon et en disparaissant juste après ? T'avais même pas ton portable ! s'énerva le gris.

\- Tu voulais que je fasse quoi d'autre ? Merde, je t'ai trompé !

\- Tu aurais pu m'en parler, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas prendre de décisions à ma place Yukio !

\- Est-ce que… ca veut dire… que tu ne me déteste pas ? s'enquit le bleu, l'espoir filtrant dans sa voix.

\- Bien sûr que non ! Je te le répète c'est au blondinet que j'en veux, pas à toi ! Jamais.

\- Je suis désolé…

\- Ouais, je crois que j'ai compris à la longue. Bon on est de nouveau ensemble ou tu comptes culpabiliser pour les trente prochaines années ?

\- Je ne te mérite pas Shogo… murmura le brun, abattu.

\- Non mais t'as pas fini de dire des conneries ! Je te rappelle que c'est moi qui me suis fait coffrer par les flics et c'était pas la première ! J'ai été viré de je ne sais combien de club, j'ai pas ce qu'on appelle de bonnes fréquentation et mon parcours scolaire est digne d'un champ de bataille ! C'est plutôt moi qui n'ai rien à faire avec toi, mais tu vois ce que les gens pensent ou veulent j'en ai absolument rien à foutre. Je te le demande une dernière fois, qu'est-ce que tu veux, Yukio ?

\- ….

\- De toute façon tu as jusqu'à notre arrivée pour te décider.

Frustré, Haizaki tourna le dos au brun et s'enfonça d'avantage dans son siège en tentant de trouver une position pas trop inconfortable pour son visage tuméfié. Kasamatsu ne savait pas quoi dire, c'était évident qu'il voulait recommencer à être avec le gris mais il avait la sensation de ne pas en avoir le droit bien que l'autre lui assure le contraire. Confus, il imita l'as et s'endormit avant même de s'en apercevoir.

* * *

C'est donc la fin de ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous aura plus ^^

Je pense qu'il n'y en aura plus qu'un après celui là voir deux mais on arrive bientôt au bout... je suis triste... mais comme j'ai vraiment craqué pour ce couple (bizarre de parlé de son travail comme ça...) je me demandais si ça vous tenterait une suite à cette fic? :) Enfin vous me le direz surtout quand vous verrez comment elle se finit mais ce serait sympa que vous y réflechissiez déjà! :)

Voilà voilà! Bye!


	12. Conclusion

Hello hello! Ca fait un bail! Et non je n'ai pas arrêté ma fic, à un chapitre prés ça aurait été bête ^^

Bon que dire... je n'en suis pas très fière mais en près de deux mois c'est le mieux uqe j'ai réussi à pondre donc je vous le met. la longueur du texte ne me plait as, il est trop court, je le trouve fade.. vraiment pas digne d'une fin. Mais je vous laisse en juger et et bonne lecture!

* * *

La voix désagréable sortant des haut-parleurs du wagon et annonçant leur arrivée à destination tira Kasamatsu de son sommeil. A contrecœur il réveilla à son tour le gris que le bruit n'avait pas dérangé et l'aida à sortir de l'embarquement. Chacun réfléchissant à l'évolution possible de leur relation, aucun ne parla durant les quelques minutes où ils marchèrent pour rejoindre l'appartement de l'as. Soutenant le blessé tandis que celui-ci cherchait ses clés, Yukio s'appuya en partie contre le montant boisé de la porte et tenta de repousser l'anxiété qui commençait de nouveau à le gagner. Victorieux le fukuda inséra l'objet métallique dans la serrure et se défaisant de l'aide du brun claudiqua jusque dans le salon où il se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil, invitant de son œil intact l'autre à faire de même.

\- Alors tu as réfléchi ?

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée de continuer tous les deux. Murmura le bleu, peiné.

\- Bordel, Yukio ! Je ne te demande pas ce qui est le mieux ou ce qu'il faudrait faire, je te demande ce que TOI tu veux !

Déstabilisé par le brusque accès de rage de son compagnon, le capitaine baissa la tête et alla s'assoir misérablement aux pieds de l'as.

\- Je- je voudrais vraiment être avec toi Shôgo mais ce n'est pas possible pour plein de raisons…

\- Ah ouais ?! Et je peux savoir lesquelles ? Grogna le gris.

Kasamatsu soupira. Evidemment l'autre ne partageait pas son avis mais pour lui ces raisons lui paraissaient tellement insurmontables qu'il n'arrivait pas à trouver le courage de passer au-dessus et de faire comme si elles n'existaient pas.

\- Je ne supporterais pas le regard des autres Haizaki, tu sais très bien que deux hommes qui sortent ensemble n'est pas accepté par notre société. Par ceux de notre âge c'est vrai que la plupart l'accepte sans problème mais pas les autres, enfin pas la majorité. On est dans un pays beaucoup trop conservatiste. Les jugements, les critiques, je n'ai pas envie d'avoir à supporter tout ça, tout le temps. Si tu es assez fort pour faire comme si de rien n'était ce n'est pas mon cas… je suis désolé…

Haizaki le fixa ébahi quelques secondes avant de rejoindre le brun au sol et de se positionner face à lui. La stupeur s'effaça rapidement laissant place à la colère, il attrapa le bleu par le col et le tira vers lui.

\- Ecoutes moi bien Yukio parce que je ne le dirais qu'une seule fois.

Kasamatsu hocha doucement la tête, légèrement intimidé par le brusque changement de comportement du gris. Certes il l'avait déjà vu en colère après tout l'as était quasiment tout le temps énervé mais cette fois ci il y avait un je-ne-sais-quoi dans l'attitude du plus jeune qui le faisait trembler intérieurement.

\- Je n'en ai strictement rien à foutre de ce que peuvent bien penser les autres ! s'ils sont gêner parce que je n'hésite pas à dire que je veux te posséder jour et nuit et que tu ne sois qu'à moi alors qu'ils se bouchent les oreilles. S'ils ne veulent pas me voir t'embrasser, ils n'ont qu'à détourner le regard je ne les force à rien. En revanche si toi ça te gêne ça ne me pose aucun problème d'aller leur en coller une pour leur expliquer une bonne fois pour toute que tu es à moi et que je n'hésiterais pas une seconde à massacrer le premier qui aurait l'idée de te blesser ! J'ai été clair ?!

Rageusement le bleu essuya ses joues, il ne s'était pas rendu compte que pendant que l'as parlait des larmes traîtresses étaient apparues. Il renifla le plus discrètement possible et serra le gris dans ses bras dans une rare démonstration d'affection. Le souffle tremblant il fixa ses prunelles dans les noires d'Haizaki.

\- Ok… chuchota-t-il juste assez fort pour que l'as puisse l'entendre.

\- Tu es sûr de toi ? Parce que je ne te laisserai plus jamais partir.

Le bleu inspira un grand coup avant de répondre cette fois ci puis énonça un « oui » fort et clair qui étira les lèvres du gris en un sourire sincère. Le voleur ne perdit pas une seconde et se jeta sur la bouche du capitaine qui s'entrouvrit sous la surprise, l'as s'y faufila et lia rapidement leurs langues ensemble. Un grognement de plaisir lui échappa, ça faisait vraiment trop longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pu embrasser le brun comme il le souhaitait.

Kasamatsu se retira cependant assez rapidement et mit son bras entre eux comme pour instaurer une distance de sécurité. Haizaki se redressa clignant de son œil intact sous le choc.

\- Ben quoi ? demanda-t-il perdu.

\- …

Le plus âgé ne répondit pas, évitant son regard et ses doigts jouant maladroitement avec le bord de son haut. Le gris se mit à réfléchir. Il n'avait pourtant rien fait d'inhabituel alors pourquoi l'autre l'avait-il repoussé ? Puis comme un éclair de géni il se rappela dans quel contexte il avait était amener à voir de nouveau le brun.

\- Tu as pensé à Kise, c'est ça ? Grogna l'as.

\- Désolé…

\- Sérieux je pensais pas qu'on avait les mêmes manières. Ricana le gris.

\- Pas du tout ! s'exclama Kasamatsu. En fait je me disais que je… hum… je… je voulais aller… plus loin avec toi…

\- Et ?

\- J'ai eus peur de t'assimiler à Kise, content ?! explosa le brun.

Surpris, le plus jeune ne put contenir son sursaut face à l'explosion de son Sempai. Il se ressaisit rapidement et approcha à nouveau son visage de celui écarlate de Yukio.

\- Crois-moi Yukio, tu ne pourras absolument pas nous confondre… je ne suis pas doux de nature contrairement à la blondinette, j'ai bien l'intention de te marquer comme mien… susurra doucement Shougo au creux de l'oreille de son futur amant.

Le brun ne répondit pas par des mots mais enroula ses bras autour du cou du plus jeune et engagea un baiser des plus passionnés. Kasamatsu se laissa faire quand il sentit le gris le pousser légèrement en arrière même s'il ressentait une certaine appréhension. Il paniquait à l'idée de penser au copieur alors qu'il était avec le fukuda. Il avait l'impression que ce serait comme une seconde trahison alors qu'il voulait réellement qu'ils profitent de ce moment d'intimité. Yukio rouvrit les yeux bien qu'il ne se souvenait pas de les avoir fermé, le visage de son amant à quelques centimètres du sien. Doucement il leva la main et en retraça les contours, effleurant la peau violacée sur sa tempe et sa pommette, glissant le long de sa joue, évitant délicatement les écorchures qui meurtrissaient la peau pâle. Ses doigts finirent par s'échouer à la commissure des lèvres de son petit ami et replongeant dans le regard onyx, il y apposa à nouveau les siennes. Étonnamment docile, le gris ne chercha pas à approfondir, laissant le baiser être d'une étonnante douceur presque qualifiable de timidité.

\- Je veux être sûr Yukio que tu sais ce qu'il va se passer… Je te veux beaucoup trop pour être gentil alors si tu ne veux pas, c'est le moment de le dire. Je ne pense pas être en mesure de me contrôler encore longtemps, j'arrive à ma limite.

\- Haizaki, si jamais j'avais voulu une personne douce c'est sûr que je ne serais pas avec toi, tu es tout sauf doux alors ne me prend pas pour une fillette, gamin ! Je sais dans quoi je me suis engagé alors maintenant tu es gentil, tu arrêtes de causer et tu agis ! Merci bien !

Haizaki laissa un éclat de rire lui échapper. Il avait oublié que le brun était comme lui plutôt impatient. Il se releva entrainant le capitaine à sa suite. Il prit le chemin de sa chambre rapidement et y jeta plus ou moins le brun. Il avait l'impression que son corps était en ébullition et au vu du regard de l'autre il n'était pas le seul, rapidement il rejoignit l'autre sur le lit et le força à s'allonger. Haizaki ignora le regard furieux de son partenaire qui semblait avoir retrouvé son panache habituel et s'installa tranquillement sur son bassin, roulant des hanches juste assez pour faire plisser les yeux à son ainé.

Kasamatsu ne savait pas réellement comment réagir, oui il en avait envie plus qu'il n'avait jamais désiré autre chose mais la situation était nouvelle et il ne savait comment y répondre. Lorsque le gris ondula légèrement contre lui il retint à grand peine un gémissement alors qu'il sentait son anatomie s'éveiller sous la sensation procurée. Ses mains le démangeaient et finalement il alla les poser sous le tee-shirt de Shogo mais quelque chose le gênait. Il avait trop l'impression que le plus jeune cherchait à le ménager et que ce soit consciemment ou pas Yukio n'aimait vraiment pas ça, il avait passé l'âge d'être dorloter.

\- Haizaki, si tu continu de me traiter comme une fillette je te jure que tu vas le regretter. Gronda le capitaine.

\- Ne viens pas te plaindre.

\- Moi je me plains ?! s'écria le brun en se redressant.

Haizaki éclata d'un rire franc. Evidemment que l'autre allait remarquer s'il n'était pas naturel mais il avait trop envie de lui pour ne pas le blesser. Enfin bon si Yukio insistait il n'avait plus de raisons de se retenir. Le fukuda se débarrassa rapidement de ses vêtements superficiels pour se retrouver en sous-vêtements. Sans perdre une seconde il fondit sur le brun qui n'attendait que cela. Le haut de ce dernier disparut avant qu'il ait eu le temps de son apercevoir, sa bouche devint captive du gris alors qu'une main s'attaquait à ses tétons dressés et l'autre défaisait la boucle de son jean. Kasamatsu se cambra sous les assauts soudains et un long gémissement lui échappa, amplifié par la plaie sanglante que le gris déposa sur sa hanche. Une langue taquine remplaça les doigts sur les pointes de chairs tandis que ceux-ci allaient aider leurs confrères à se débarrasser de la pièce textile devenu encombrante plus au sud. La paume du gris se frotta langoureusement contre le membre dur du son ainé et il se délecta des soupirs de contentements que l'autre laissa échapper. Il raffermit sa prise sur la colonne soyeuse et entrepris de langoureux vas et viens. Il avait bien envie de remplacer ses mains par autre chose mais sa propre érection commençait sérieusement à devenir douloureuse et la vue du bleu lascif au possible, la bouche entrouverte laissant échapper une respiration sifflante allait finir par l'achever or il n'y avait qu'un seul endroit où il désirait venir et ce n'était certainement pas dans son propre pantalon. Le plus âgé le comprit aussi puisqu'il le repoussa et se mit de lui-même à quatre pattes sur le lit.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de te mettre comme ça tu sais ? Sourit sarcastiquement l'as.

\- Non pas que trémousser mon postérieur sous ton nez m'amuse mais tu as le bras endommagé et je n'ai pas envie que tu t'arrêtes en plein milieu parce qu'il t'auras lâché !

\- Tu veux servir de support ? s'amusa le gris.

\- Prends-le comme tu veux mais ramènes toi bordel !

\- Ok…

Le voleur se positionna rapidement derrière le bleu et le pénétra d'un coup sec. Un grognement de douleur y fit réponse mais il n'y fit pas attention, plantant ses ongles dans les hanches à sa merci il donna un brusque coup de rein qui fit se cambrer le corps sous lui.

\- Shogo~

\- Je t'avais prévenu Yukio.

\- … !

Satisfait le gris engagea un rythme effréné claquant violemment son bassin contre celui de l'autre, mordant sa clavicule, griffant son dos. Un gémissement plus long que les autres lui indiqua qu'il avait trouvé un point particulièrement sensible chez son partenaire et il y retourna avec force. Peu à peu Shogo sentit qu'il n'allait pas tarder à venir et collant son torse contre le dos écorché du brun s'empara de sa virilité délaissée. Ses quelques attentions suffirent pour que Kasamatsu atteigne l'orgasme et se laisse tomber sur le lit rapidement rejoint par le plus jeune que la contraction autour de son membre avait propulsé vers l'extase.

\- Shogo… ? murmura Yukio, déjà à moitié assoupit.

\- Mmh… ?

\- Je sais que j'ai dit que tu pouvais y aller mais là je pense pas pouvoir me lever avant une semaine espèce de malade !

\- Hnn~ une semaine coincé dans ce lit ? ça ne me dérange pas… souffla le gris dans son oreille.

[…]

Yukio se leva péniblement, tout son corps le faisait souffrir en passant par son torse, son dos et surtout son BAS dos. Veillant à ne pas réveiller l'as à ses côtés, encore gêner par leur récent rapprochement, il prt le chemn de las salle de bain histoire de voir l'étendue des dégâts. Nu à l'exception d'un boxer trouvé dans le chambre, si ça se trouve ce n'était même pas le sien, il se posta devant le miroir et procéda à un rapide examen. Morsures sur le ventre, les hanches, quelques marques dans le cou et sur les bras… ok ça aurait pu être pire. Le bleu se baissa non sans quelques grognements de douleur et s'empara de la trousse à pharmacie quand il aperçut le reflet de son dos dans le miroir. Croyant avoir rêvé le brun se tourna de trois quart afin d'avoir une meilleure vue sur la zone concernée et pâlit avant de rougir. Voulant se précipiter en dehors de la salle d'eau, il percuta la personne qu'il allait justement voir.

\- Toi ?! Je peux savoir ce qui t'a pris ! explosa l'ainé.

\- Gné ? demanda l'as pas encore réveillé.

\- Tu as vu l'état de mon dos ABRUTI ?!

\- Ah ouais ! Je t'avais dit que je te laisserais plus partir non ? Donc je me suis dit que si je gravais mon prénom sur ton corps ben ça dissuaderait les gens de te draguer. Sourit sarcastiquement l'as, fier de lui.

\- Shogo…

\- Oui ?

\- Tu crois vraiment que je vais me mettre à poil devant le première personne qui me parlera pour lui faire savoir que môssieur me considère comme sa propriété ?!

Le gris écarquilla les yeux, fit de nouveau un sourire moqueur, se pencha pour l'embrasser et repartit d'où il venait sans avoir lancé une dernière phrase.

\- T'inquiète pour ça chaton, pas besoin de voir ton dos pour comprendre que tu es à moi.

* * *

Et voilà c'est la fin de cette fic! Je pense que je modifierais ce chapitre si jamais je trouve de meilleures idées parce qu'une fin comme ça je trouve que ça gache un peu le reste mais bon ^^

Pour ma part j'ai trouvé que le lemon rendait fade mais j'y tenais et je ne trouvais pas d'autre moyen de conclure, non parce que faire une fic sur le HaiKasa mais avec un lemon KiKasa c'est quand même bizarre. Sinon j'espère que cette fic vous aura plu et donc pour ceux qui sont intéressé je compte faire une suite, je ne sais pas quand j'aurais l'occasion de la poster mais je le ferais ^^

Bon et bien j'espère avoir vos avis concernant cette conclusion et sur l'ensemble de l'histoire, si jamais vous avez des conseils, remarques, reproches... je prends tout ^^sur ce! Bonne soirée et à la prochaine! c'était un plaisir!

encore une chose, je remercie tous les reviewers et lecteurs du fond du coeur même si je n'ai pas toujours l'occasion de leur répondre directement, sachez que je ne mords pas, vous pouvez me contacter par mp sans soucis ^^ Tchao!


	13. infos

Coucou ! C'était juste pour signaler que j'ai enfin sorti la suite de cette fic Vous pouvez la retrouver dans mes story si elle vous intéresse Bye !


End file.
